veelas: tri amores
by Luzy Snape
Summary: Existen diversas clases de veelas cuyas características varían de clases en clases pero hay tres que son las mas poderosas de entre todas las demás; el veela oscuro, el veela amante y el veela blanco.subidos capitulos del 8 al 10, nos vemos hasta enero.
1. Chapter 1

Veelas: Tri Amores

* * *

Trama:

Existen diversas clases de veelas cuyas características varían de clases en clases pero hay tres que son las mas poderosas de entre todas las demás; el veela oscuro, el veela amante y el veela blanco, compartiendo las tres clases características en común pero al mismo tiempo cada una posee un don diferente a las otras dos y viceversa, de tal manera que ¿Qué sucede cuando estas tres clases se encuentran en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería? Especialmente cuando la herencia de los tres afectados se hace patente siendo así Harry Potter, el veela blanco; Draco Malfoy, el veela amante y Severus Snape, el veela oscuro y los dos últimos, o sea los slytherin´s descubren junto con su herencia que su pareja elegida es nada mas y nada menos que el tercer veela, Harry Potter, quien deberá enfrentar el mayor reto de su vida -y no es el lord oscuro- sino a dos veelas detrás de él y con los cuales compartirá el resto de su vida, enfrentando para ello miles de problemas pero al final todo acabara en.......Es difícil de saber.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Introducción: Cambios.

-Pasado mañana volvemos al colegio ¿Estas preparado para hacerlo?-cuestiono Hermione Granger mientras se sentaba a la mesa del desayuno aquel día, sonriendo dulcemente hacia su compañero, quien terminaba de servir el desayuno -que había preparado- de los dos.

-¡Buenos días a ti también, Hermi!-dijo el chico sarcástico sentándose frente a la castaña.

-¡OH, por favor: no seas simple! ¿Cómo llevas la idea de regresar a Hogwarts, ahora que todo a terminado?-pregunto curiosa Hermione, cortando un trozo de su pancake.

-¡El regreso no es lo que preocupa! Ambos sabemos -y teníamos la esperanza también- que una vez terminada esta absurda guerra y con Voldemort derrotado, Hogwarts reabriría sus puertas -aunque para hacerlo haya tenido que pasar tanto tiempo- así que volver al colegio, es una idea con la que no tengo problemas, después de todo nos falta un año de estudios: aun cuando por otro lado no hay mucho que los profesores puedan enseñarnos ahora ¡No, tras vencer al lord oscuro! Mas este año nos servirá para saber que haremos con nuestro futuro. Lo que mas me preocupa es ¿Cómo vamos a explicar los cambios que tenemos?-dijo el chico con calma.

-¡Eso no es tan difícil! En ambos casos es mas responsabilidad de la naturaleza así como de la genética-dijo Hermione tranquila.

-¡Claro! Pero a diferencia tuya, cuyos cambios han sido paulatinos y lentos, otorgándote una apariencia regia; los míos han sido repentinos, algo lentos en principio, pero ahora me han dado una apariencia extraña y para colmo con el bono de atraer como moscas a la miel a cualquier persona-dijo el chico indignado.

-¡Pero Harry, tu apariencia es hermosa! Estas mas guapo que nunca antes y eso deberías de saberlo ¡Tu apariencia no es extraña! Todo lo contrario, estas soberbio, guapísimo ¡Por todos los cielos, eres bellísimo! Ya quisiera poseer tu belleza y tus elegantes -y sensuales- movimientos, el brillo de tus ojos -que ahora mas que nunca parecen verdaderas esmeraldas, tan brillantes que son realmente joyas- y todo lo demás, en cuanto a la atracción, bueno eso es algo que no puedes evitar, por lo menos no hasta que hayas encontrado a tu pareja; una vez que lo hayas hecho dejaras de atraer a cualquiera y solo tu pareja potencial se vera afectada por tu presencia y llamado. Además eso ya lo sabes desde que averiguamos que eres un Veela y no cualquiera sino uno blanco, por lo que tienes que aceptar las virtudes y defectos de tu herencia y que por suerte son mas virtudes que defectos a diferencia de otras especies de veelas-dijo Hermione como si nada, viendo como su amigo se sumía en sus pensamientos y en la comida para no tener que admitir que decía la verdad sobre todo aquel asunto.

-¡Todavía no se acostumbra! Y eso que desde el día en que cumplió 17, su herencia empezó a ser patente, aunque claro en aquel entonces sus cambios fueron lentos y ni siquiera Voldemort se percato de ellos en el día de la batalla final, aunque gracias a la misma (herencia) tuvo la fuerza necesaria para derrotarlo para siempre y después de hacerlo sus cambios se incrementaron a tal grado que hasta yo me vi atrapada por su fuerte atracción, aunque por suerte logre elaborar algo que permite que esa atracción no tenga efecto de nuevo sobre de mí-pensaba Hermione mientras veía analíticamente los cambios que Harry presentaba y los cuales eran: comenzando con su altura, la cual era considerable considerando el hecho de que hasta sexto año había sido uno de los mas bajitos del colegio, es decir ahora media fácilmente 1.82, luego seguía su cabello, el cual había crecido también llegándole hasta los hombros, cayendo como una suave, sedosa y brillante cascada negra con mechones mas largos que otros como si estuvieran en capas, lo que le proporcionaba una manejabilidad mucho mas constante que cuando lo tenia corto pues ahora ya no parecía un nido de pájaros, cayéndole un suave flequillo sobre la frente que le daba un aire juvenil e inocente así como tierno pero no menos atractivo, luego seguían sus ojos, de ellos no había mucho que decir aparte de que eran verdaderas esmeraldas, aunque habría de comentarse el hecho de que sus pupilas se había alargado como las de los gatos y estaba segura que eso tenia que ver con el detalle de que su amigo ya no necesitara llevar mas aquellas horrorosas gafas que ocultaban sus lindos ojos pues ahora podía ver perfectamente y aun mas de noche ¿No era eso peculiar? Luego el resto de su rostro, de este se podía decir que sus pómulos se habían afinado, su nariz era pequeñita y algo respingona pero hacia juego con unos labios rojos intensos, plenos y llenos que parecían invitar a ser probados con urgencia en un apasionado beso, una barbilla fuerte, firme y algo cuadrada; luego seguía el cuerpo que también mostraba varios cambios ya que ahora sus hombros eran anchos así como la espalda, los músculos se veían fuertes y trabajados puesto lo que había ganado con los entrenamientos de quidditch se había afianzado con el arduo trabajo -antes y después- que represento enfrentar al lord oscuro, así como su piel tenia una preciso tono dorado como la miel de las abejas y así preguntarse si ¿Seria tan dulce como la misma? ¡No había duda, su querido amigo y hermano Harry era un joven realmente guapo!-pensaba Hermione sin dejar de ver al moreno que tenia enfrente, sin darse cuenta de que Harry a su vez observaba los cambios que ella presentaba ya que ahora su cabello no estaba enmarañado sino que caía en suaves ondas largas hasta la espalda dorsal por debajo de los hombros, su cara tenia facciones finas y delicadas, unos preciosos ojos castaños con largas pestañas, una pequeña pero puntiaguda naricilla, labios rosas pálido en forma de corazón, y una figura casi perfecta pues sus medidas serian 88-60-86 además de ser mas alta que la media de las mujeres ya que media 1.70 de altura así como su piel tenia una lindo tono aperlado, brillante y suave como las perlas.

-¡Hermi, si que es bonita! Y además no es un fenómeno como yo; estoy seguro que causara revuelo en el colegio-pensaba Harry admirando a su querida hermana y amiga.

Mientras tanto en una villa marítima en la costa azul de Francia precisamente en la ciudad de Niza, otra conversación se llevaba a cabo.

-¿Crees que padre este muerto, como dicen los rumores, padrino?-pregunto un joven rubio platinado que yacía recostado contra el barandal de aquel balcón que dominaba toda la vista de la costa y del hermoso mar mediterráneo.

-¡No lo se, Draco! Lucius es muy hábil e inteligente, así que puede ser tanto verdad como un ardid de su parte, después de todo, su situación no es muy buena que digamos y menos aun desde que Potter venció al lord oscuro; lo cual ha hecho que muchos mortifagos estén prófugos y ocultándose, algo que no debe ser vida. Si yo mismo no estoy en esa situación se debe únicamente a la carta que Albus Dumblodore dejo, explicando su muerte y mi participación como espía de la Orden del Fénix así como todos mis años de servicio a la misma y aun con eso de ves en cuando me veo obligado aceptar un interrogatorio por parte de los aurores del ministerio-para seguir confirmando mi fidelidad-por lo que no me extrañaría que tu padre fingiera su muerte, eso le permitiría mayor movimiento y libertad, pero de verdad ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Que este "muerto" o que este vivo-dijo Severus con calma acercándose hasta su ahijado para luego recargarse también contra el barandal, observando de reojo al joven.

-¡Realmente no lo se! Padre es peligroso por si mismo e incluso creo que lo es mas que el lord oscuro, por eso es que si estuviera muerto ¡Seria una bendición! Pero por otro lado no me gustaría no volver a verlo, después de todo es mi padre y bueno o malo, no deja de serlo y se que si muriera lo extrañaría muchísimo; además me gustaría preguntarle ¿Por qué nunca me dijo de mi herencia? Sino fuera por ti, padrino, jamás me habría enterado acerca de ser un veela amante-dijo Draco sarcástico.

-Por lo visto has aceptado tu condición sin mayor problema ¿No es cierto, Draco?-dijo Severus tranquilamente.

-¡OH, por supuesto! ¿Por que no habría de hacerlo? Después de todo es fantástico ser un veela y no uno cualquiera sino uno en verdad poderoso ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que cuando regrese al colegio voy a ser el chico mas guapo y asediado de todo el lugar, todo el mundo va a querer estar conmigo y eso será maravilloso-dijo Draco orgulloso.

-Y tú disfrutaras toda esa atención como si fuera lo más natural ¿Verdad?-dijo irónico Severus.

-¡Claro que si! Por primera vez tendré lo que me merezco y ni san Potter podrá quitarme la satisfacción de desbancarlo; finalmente tendré lo que siempre he querido y todos me admiraran y no solo por tener una estúpida y fea cicatriz en la frente-dijo Draco despectivamente.

-¿Tanto te desagrada el chico Potter?-pregunto curioso Severus.

-¡Tanto como a ti, padrino! Y ya no quiero seguir hablando de san Potter; voy a mi habitación a ponerme un bañador y luego bajare a la playa ¿Quieres acompañarme?-dijo Draco invitador.

-¡Ve a cambiarte! Nos vemos abajo en 20 minutos ¿Estas de acuerdo?-dijo Severus viendo asentir al rubio.

Así cada uno fue a su correspondiente habitación para poder cambiarse y recoger las cosas que ocupaban para su paseo pero mientras lo hacían cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Potter siempre Potter! Siempre lo nombra aun cuando no venga al caso; Draco tiene una fijación con ese gryffindor muy marcada ¿Qué pasara cuando volvamos a Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasara si se confirman mis sospechas? Porque cada día me convenzo de que Harry Potter es potencialmente la futura pareja de mi ahijado pues solo eso explicaría tal fijación con el moreno aunque estoy seguro de que lo negara llegando el momento pero no tengo dudas acerca de que su sangre veela se siente fuertemente atraída por "san Potter" como sarcásticamente le llama mas a pesar de eso siempre ha estado al pendiente de lo que pueda sucederle, además de que casi enloquece el día de la batalla final al verlo herido y su herencia no tenia mucho de haber comenzado a manifestarse por lo que ese sentimiento de temor que lo invadió era cosa suya y no tenia tanto que ver con su herencia y desde que esta ha ido tomando fuerza, trata de oponerse a lo que le esta pidiendo ¿Por qué como podría enamorarse de su "enemigo"? Creo que para él seria muy anti Malfoy puesto que su familia no es de las que se enamoran o al menos eso es lo que piensa, mas si supiera la verdad: ¡Que todos los Malfoy's, aparte de ser veelas, siempre se unen a sus parejas por amor! Llegando a veces a enamorarse de quien consideran su enemigo aun cuando eso pueda ser peligroso para el orgullo Malfoy-pensaba Severus terminando de arreglarse para ir a reunirse con su ahijado, que según sus cálculos ya debería de estar esperándole en la playa.

-¡OH, Harry! Desearía tanto poder amarte y que fueras mío solamente, pero eso es imposible; eres enemigo de mi familia, de mis creencias, de mi mismo; además te atreviste a rechazarme y nunca nadie lo había hecho así que debo luchar contra esto que mi herencia me hace sentir por ti, porque se que no es correcto, ni aceptable así que ¡Voy a ignorarte cuando volvamos al colegio! Lo cual será fácil pues con tantos y tantas que estarán detrás mío, harán que me olvide de ti con facilidad e incluso podría encontrar a mi pareja entre todos ellos pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que tengo que olvidarme de ti, Harry Potter por el propio bien de los dos; porque de todas maneras no puedo ilusionarme contigo ya que nunca podrías enamorarte de mí y aunque se que puedo atraerte con la atracción veela, todo seria una simple ilusión puesto que tu corazón jamás podría amarme de verdad ya que te he hecho muchísimo daño, dulce niño mío-pensaba Draco colocándose un albornoz para poder bajar con su padrino, el cual ya le estaba esperado en la entrada llevando una cesta con comida /que había solicitado a los elfos de la villa/ pues decidió que almorzarían en la playa, después de todo era una playa privada y nadie les molestaría pudiendo disfrutar de un día calmado sin molestias continuas o asedios pues desde que habían llegado a Niza, su ahijado no había dejado de ser acosado por los lugareños debido a la atracción veela, algo que se estaba tornando muy molesto en verdad, motivo por el cual estaba trabajando en la fabricación de una poción anti atracción que pudiera brindarles algo de tranquilidad de todo aquel asunto, pues aunque el joven dijera que le gustaba la atención que recibía, resultaba muy obvio que comenzaba a ser pesado de soportar y mas porque algunas (os) en verdad se habían excedido al tratar de conseguir la atención del rubio. /pues bien podía recordar como incluso habían intentado forzarlo, pero por suerte su fuerza veela había logrado evitar algunos de esos acosos/

-¿Qué estas pensando, padrino?-pregunto curioso Draco al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡OH, nada, Draco, nada en absoluto! ¿Irás a nadar, un rato?-dijo Severus cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-¡Creo que iré un rato! Antes de almorzar ¿Vamos?-dijo Draco, despojándose de su albornoz para quedar con un bañador azul marino que resaltaba en la palidez de su piel.

-¡En un momento te alcanzo! Primero voy arreglarlo todo para el almuerzo-dijo Severus mostrando la cesta y demás cosas que habían traído.

-¡No tardes, padrino!-dijo Draco corriendo hacia el mar, al cual no tardo en sumergirse, sin darse cuenta de que con un breve movimiento de varita Severus lo tuvo todo listo en unos pocos segundos, contemplándole desde su lugar.

-¡Es un joven hermoso! Antes de que su herencia se manifestará ya lo era pero ahora con su herencia, los cambios que ha sufrido son -de cierta manera- espectaculares pues ahora ya ha alcanzado su máximo desarrollo; fácilmente medirá 1.83, su cabello rubio platinado es mas luminoso que antes que incluso el sol envidiaría ese brillo y ahora que lo usa suelto sin tanta gomina le da un toque mas sensual pues a pesar de ser corto -pues apenas le llegaba por debajo de las orejas- siempre estaba bien peinado aunque con algunos flecos sobre su cara que le hacían ver sexy, por otro lado su rostro se había vuelto mas afiliado perdiendo esos rasgos femeninos aunque no totalmente y lo cual le da un aire atractivo, sus ojos eran plata pura, muy brillantes y cuando se enfurece son furiosos como una tormenta, su nariz es muy aristocrática, levemente alargada, con unos labios rosas como los pétalos de una flor que parecen prometer grandes disfrutes si tuvieras la suerte de ser besado por él, su cuerpo es muy fino, musculado pero sin perder ese aire andrógino pues es tan delicado como el de una chica ya que hasta una brevísima cintura tiene pero posee una fuerza sorprendente como cualquier chico y su piel tan blanca como la leche y tan suave como la seda, que invita al pecado; realmente ¡Es hermoso! Y eso lo sabe perfectamente bien-pensaba Severus mientras admiraba los cambios que su ahijado había ido sufriendo conforme su herencia se iba manifestando.

-¡Severus, ven a nadar, el agua esta deliciosa!-llamó Draco haciendo señas a su padrino, quien quitándose su albornoz, no tardo en reunirse con el rubio con quien no tardo en sumirse en una "encarnizada" lucha de agua.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Pues aquí tienen el primer capitulo de esta nueva idea que espero le guste y se que hay muchos aspectos que medio manejo dentro del capitulo -como la batalla final, la muerte del lord y el enamorado de Lucius (bueno los Malfoy's en realidad)- pero todo eso lo iré mezclando en próximos capítulos /a través de flash back/ así que deberán de tener paciencia para que sus dudas sean resultas. Por otro lado tengo algo que consultarles (por lo que sus respuestas pueden irlas dejando conforme avance el fic, pues con las mismas serán de utilidad para la conclusión de esta historia) lo que quiero preguntarles es:

1. Pareja final Harry-Draco

2. Pareja final Harry-Severus

3. Pareja final un trío Severus-Harry-Draco

4. Un final por cada opción (1, 2, 3)

Ustedes puede decidir que opción les gusta mas, es que mi hermana me ha estado pidiendo que este fic sea un trío y la idea no me desagrada del todo, pero como seria mi primer trío pues prefiero mayores opiniones al respecto, así que díganme que les parece, por supuesto no urge, solo tómenlo en consideración y cuando no acerquemos al final -yo aviso cuando eso pase- díganme que opción prefieren 1, 2, 3, o 4. Gracias por su comprensión.

Luzy Snape.


	2. Como son nuestros veelas más cambios y

Veelas: Tri Amores

Capitulo 2: Como son nuestros veelas (más cambios y características)

-¡Severus, ven a nadar, el agua esta deliciosa!-llamó Draco haciendo señas a su padrino, quien quitándose su albornoz, no tardo en reunirse con el rubio con quien no tardo en sumirse en una "encarnizada" lucha de agua.

-Severus ¿Qué crees que pasara ahora?-pregunto Draco preocupado mientras dejaba de "jugar", tornándose su rostro con una seria expresión que extraño a su padrino.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-dijo Severus notando la seria actitud del joven y que tan repentinamente había aparecido, lo cual se le hacia peculiar sobretodo si se tenia en cuenta que hasta hace poco se estaba divirtiendo y así como si nada había aparecido aquella preocupación.

-¡Muchas cosas! No es solo padre y su situación, de alguna manera me he hecho a la idea de que lo que suceda con él o deje de suceder, es algo que no tiene porque afectarme después de todo él tomo su camino y no fue precisamente quedarse con su familia así que si esta vivo o muerto.... en realidad no importa mucho -por ahora- en cambio me preocupa lo que pueda suceder al volver a Hogwarts ya que no va a resultar fácil -y eso sin contar mi herencia- o sea lo que quiero decir es que: ¡Muchos saben que "ayude" al lord con la introducción de los mortifagos al castillo en sexto año! ¿Crees sinceramente que "alguien" me dejara tranquilo?-dijo Draco cínico, marcando con curioso acento la palabra ALGUIEN, sabiendo Severus muy bien a quien se refería.

-¡Eso puede ser un problema! Aunque no tanto, pues aunque "alguien" sepa que tu eres responsable también desconoce las razones que tuviste para hacerlo, así como el hecho de que Albus Dumblodore estaba al tanto de todo eso y que gracias ha eso estas libre de toda sospecha; lo cual no significa que no trate -él o sus amigos- de responsabilizarte especialmente si tomamos en cuenta su extrema fidelidad al difunto director de Hogwarts por lo cual será complicado pero como ultimo recurso podrías desplegar tus encantos veelas y hasta él tendrá que rendirse ¿No crees?-dijo Severus sarcástico y en tono ligero tratando de quitar algo de tensión al ambiente pues sabia muy bien que su ahijado podía llegar a obsesionarse seriamente con el mismo.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que mis "encantos veelas" -como tú, los llamas- no funcionan de esa manera! Soy un veela amante, no un veela oscuro, así que no bromees con eso, padrino-dijo Draco con fingida molestia para la diversión del cetrino.

-¡Lo se, muy bien, pero es divertido hacerte rabiar, Draco! Y si no te "molesta" ¡Vamos a comer! Tanto ejercicio me ha abierto el apetito-dijo Severus divertido mientras nada de regreso a la orilla, viendo de reojo como el rubio le seguía, tras unos momentos de vacilación.

Así pues se recostaron sobre las toallas que previamente Severus había arreglado para poder merendar con calma y mientras lo hacían cada uno se sumergía en sus pensamientos sin percatarse del silencio que les envolvía.

-¡Un veela amante, no un veela oscuro! Como le gusta marcar la diferencia ¿Cómo si no supiera la diferencia entre ambas especies? Estoy más que consciente de esas diferencias y no solo por el hecho de haber estudiado a los veelas con anterioridad sino también porque yo mismo soy un veela, algo que Draco desconoce ¿Por qué como explicarle que soy un veela oscuro? De todas las especies que existen tenia que ser uno oscuro; uno que junto con los amantes y los blancos son los más importantes dentro de la comunidad veela, aunque hace años que nadie ha visto un veela blanco, muchos incluso piensan que han desaparecido-pensaba Severus con semblante serio.

-Que extraño de repente se ha quedado muy serio ¿Qué le pasara? Tendrá algo que ver con lo que dije antes-se cuestionaba Draco viendo curioso el ceño fruncido de su padrino, mas no se atrevió hacer ningún comentario pues no deseaba molestar con sus preguntas necias al hombre mayor por lo que decidió seguir con sus propios pensamientos después de todo tenia mucho que pensar especialmente en "alguien".

-¡Un veela oscuro, un veela amante y un veela blanco, tan parecidos y tan diferentes! Se muy bien cuales son las características de los dos primeros -imposible no saberlo teniendo herencia de la primera especie y un ahijado de la segunda- pero de la tercera no existen muchos datos y siento curiosidad por saber mas al respecto de esta; mas antes de ponerme a investigar creo que seria conveniente decirle a Draco acerca de mi propia herencia y lo que esta conllevaba-pensaba Severus analizando la situación así como lo correcto o incorrecto de hablar con su ahijado acerca de su herencia.

-¿Te pasa algo, Severus? Te noto extraño, te has quedado muy serio repentinamente ¿Acaso he dicho algo que te molestara?-pregunto con suavidad Draco al mismo tiempo que alargaba una mano hacia el hombro de su padrino y lo sacudía con cuidado para sacarlo de su embotamiento.

-¡OH no! Es solo que me has hecho pensar en algo que he debido decirte hace tiempo -por lo menos desde que recibiste tu herencia- mas no he sabido como explicártelo-dijo Severus seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Es algo malo? Además ¿Qué tiene que ver la herencia en todo esto?-pregunto Draco curioso e intrigado por las palabras de Severus.

-Antes de comenzar: ¡Prométeme que no interrumpirás hasta que termine! Créeme no es fácil empezar, así que prefiero decirlo todo de una sola vez-dijo Severus con calma.

-¡Lo prometo! ¿Pero te das cuenta de que solo me da mas curiosidad?-dijo Draco aun mas intrigado que antes mientras permanecía con la boca cerrada para que su padrino pudiese hablar con comodidad.

-¡Aquí va! Lo que tengo que explicarte es: -Y lo diré de una sola vez, como ya dije- ¡Soy un veela oscuro!-soltó a bocajarro Severus, levantando un dedo y moviéndolo negativamente al ver como el rubio estaba por hablar-¡Lo prometiste, recuérdalo! Y volviendo con lo de ser veela, se que no te había dicho antes nada al respecto pero es cierto soy un veela oscuro desde los 17 años y si no te lo había dicho es porque no ha habido oportunidad pero ahora con todo esto, pienso que es tiempo de que lo sepas; ahora si ¡Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Draco!-dijo Severus relajado.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras de verdad, Severus?-pregunto consternado Draco al comprender las palabras de su padrino.

-Porque no había habido necesidad de explicártelo antes, Draco-dijo Severus con calma.

-¿Por qué ahora si? Además ¿Qué clase de veela oscuro eres tú? La verdad no eres muy atractivo, que digamos, y pensaba que una de las características de los veelas era su belleza, es que acaso al ser oscuro ¿Tienes que ser feo?-dijo Draco con ironía, viendo con malicia a su padrino, quien ni se inmuto ante las palabras del rubio sabiendo muy bien que solo las decía por estar sorprendido y de cierta forma molesto por haberle guardado por tanto tiempo su secreto, por lo que sin decirle nada dejo a su magia veela actuar y entonces...

Se podía ver a un joven rubio con la boca abierta completamente desencajada, observando con los plateados ojos los cambios que Severus presentaba y que sencillamente tan solo se podían describir como atractivos, los cuales consistían en: el pelo era una cascada negra brillante, sedosa y tan lustrosa que pareciera podías reflejarte en ella, tal cual si fuera un espejo perdiendo la apariencia grasoso y sucia que siempre mostrara; la piel ahora tenia un tono marfileño ya sin ese aspecto cetrino así como se encontraba tan tersa que esta las arrugas habían desaparecido; luego el rostro, el cual había perdido esos rasgos severos de antaño pues ahora sus rasgos eran suaves y finos casi delicados pero no totalmente; sus ojos eran luminosos ónice, enmarcados en negras y abundantes pestañas, sus mejillas se veían firmes y lozanas, la nariz había dejado de ser ganchuda para verse mas aristocrática, sus labios no eran mas delgados y resecos, al contrario se mostraban gruesos, húmedos y muy besables como si hubiesen sido moldeados por cupido; luego el cuerpo, este había perdido todo rastro de flacidez pues ahora estaba firme y musculoso, el abdomen ya no tenia barriguita pues los músculos estaban trabajados con apariencia de lavadero, piernas largas, torneadas y estilizadas, un trasero redondo, firme, levantado, un torso amplio, masculino, brazos musculosos, fuertes que unidos a su altura -ya que siempre había sido un hombre alto, 1.90 m.- el efecto de su nueva apariencia era impactante, por no decir, que avasalladora.

-¿Qué rayos te sucedió, Severus?-dijo Draco consternado al ver la transformación del hombre enfrente suyo.

-¿Sigues creyendo que soy feo?-susurro Severus con una voz tan sensual que hizo estremecer al rubio, quien rápidamente negó con la cabeza pues había perdido la capacidad de habla.

-¡Bien, me alegro! Ahora que ya aclaramos eso, te explicare; imagino que aun quieres saber acerca de mi herencia ¿Cierto?-dijo Severus con sensualidad, mientras se recostaba lánguidamente sobre la toalla, en verdad complacido con las reacciones que Draco mostraba y que en realidad resultaba agradable ser objeto de la admiración y hasta lasciva, de alguien como el rubio, pues hace mucho tiempo que nadie le observaba de esa manera y eso si que era gratificante.

Mientras tanto en una casita de mediano tamaño, ubicada en Godric's Hollow (o el valle de Godric, como mejor lo conozcan) cierto moreno y cierta castaña charlaban amigablemente luego de su desayuno y de haber dado una vuelta por los alrededores...

-¿Qué piensas? Te has quedado repentinamente callado ¿Acaso sucede algo que te preocupe, Harry?-pregunto Hermione curiosa mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sofá, observando atenta como su amigo encendía el fuego en la chimenea, pues a pesar de ser aun temprano comenzaba hacer frió debido a que ya estaban a mediados de otoño.

-¡No sucede nada! ¿Has sabido de Ron últimamente?-dijo Harry atizando un poco mas la leña para que prendiera con mayor facilidad y evadiendo la cuestión de su amiga con otra pregunta para no tener que dar una respuesta algo que no tenia razón, después de todo era obvio que estaba preocupado y ¿Cómo no estarlo con todo lo que se le venia encima?

-¡No, la verdad es que no he sabido nada de él! Quizás siga sentido o más bien avergonzado por lo que paso no hace mucho, Harry-dijo Hermione tranquila y prefiriendo no insistir en las preocupaciones de su amigo pues sabía que no le sacaría mucho a menos que diera un rodeo, en lo cual tenía practica.

-¿Tú crees? ¡Por Dios eso fue realmente extraño! Después de todo jamás imagine que Ron me besaría y lo peor es que se marcho antes de poder explicarle que no tenia porque sentirse mal ya que todo es consecuencia de la atracción veela y si nos hubiese dejado hacerlo, sabría que perfeccionaste una poción anti atracción para que eso no se vuelva a repetir-dijo Harry con calma mientras veía sonriente a la castaña.

-¡Ese día fue memorable! La expresión de su rostro no tenia precio alguno: estaba deleitado -a causa de la atracción- así como aterrado -tras percatarse de lo que hizo- con un ligero toque de repugnancia -que imagino se debió a que debió pensar que estaba forzándote hacer algo que no deseabas- y eso si que fue divertido pero me recuerda que deberás hablar con la directora McGonogall antes de regresar al colegio puesto que se tendrán que tomar medidas sino quieres que todo el mundo se vea en la urgencia de querer forzarte, Harry-dijo Hermione seriamente.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! De solo pensar en lo que puede suceder este año, realmente me dan ganas de que mi pareja se encuentre en Hogwarts; porque de no estarlo, será un añito de estar espantando moscones y lagartonas-dijo Harry exasperado.

-¡Eso es cierto! Porque no solo eres veela sino que uno blanco, lo cual implica no solo características comunes a otros veelas como son: la elección de una sola pareja de por vida -aunque hay algunas excepciones a ese aspecto, casi siempre es solo una pareja- extrema posesividad, descontrol a causa de los celos, cambiar de forma cuando el enojo es muy fuerte y poder quedar en estado -si tu pareja resulta ser del sexo masculino- cuentas con tus propias características correspondientes únicamente a tu "especie" como lo son: el hecho de que tu poder mágico se incrementa a niveles insospechados a estar en peligro o si tu pareja te necesita o se encuentra en riego; así como el hecho de que tu virginidad solo podrá pertenecerle a tu pareja pues es la pureza la mayor virtud de tu raza además de que tu fuerza física aumenta de manera considerable para poder protegerte y proteger a quien desees y alguna otra que se me escape, después de todo aun no hemos terminado de averiguar todo lo que tu especie implica; así pues tus principales características veelas son: protección, fuerza y virtud -o sea pureza- es decir un verdadero ángel-dijo en tono medio guasón Hermione mientras una burlona sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-¡No es divertido, Hermi!-murmuro Harry fingiendo enojo y cruzándose teatralmente de brazos provocando con eso que la chica se largara a reír con verdaderas ganas.

-¡OH, pero si lo es, Harry! Si lo piensas detenidamente es divertido; después de todo siempre pensé que eras un ángel y ahora que sabemos que eres en verdad, resulta curioso que lo seas realmente. Y si ya antes algunos habían notado tu angelical presencia, este año ¡No pasaras desapercibido! Y eso sin contar la atracción veela-dijo Hermione divertida, aunque se puso seria al ver el ceño fruncido del chico.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? Sigues preocupado por lo que pueda ocurrir ¡No deberías! Después de todo cuando les suministre la poción anti veela a Ron y al resto de nuestros amigos, dejaran de estar afectados por la atracción, así que estoy segura de que nos ayudaran a espantar a los moscones y lagartonas que puedan aparecerse en el colegio-dijo Hermione con calma.

-¡OH, se que Ron y los demás ayudaran encantados, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa! Sino lo que hemos averiguado acerca de los veelas -y no solo de mi especie- todos tienen cosas en común aun cuando cada especie posee algo que solo de ella es, de ninguna otra-dijo Harry serio.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Que cada especie de veela tiene sus propias características -además de las comunes- o ¿Tal vez sea otra cosa?-pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-Siendo honesto ¡Si! Le verdad no dejo de cuestionarme acerca de ¿Qué pasaría si dos veelas se enamoran entre si? Pero no solo eso sino que supongamos: Uno fuera blanco -como yo- y el otro amante u oscuro, es decir veelas de las tres especies más poderosas de la comunidad veela ¿Cómo funciona ahí la herencia veela? Digo, los tres poseen atracción veela, posesividad, grave caso de celos, elección de pareja, cambio de forma, y demás características pero además la fuerza, protección y virtud -en mi caso-necesidad de dar un amor incondicional, ternura, sacrificio -en el veela amante- y pasión, deseo o lujuria, así como obligación de pareja, pues esto ultimo no siempre es por amor, -en los veelas oscuros- según lo que hemos leído, Hermione-dijo Harry intrigado.

-¡Deja de preocuparte por pequeñeces! ¿Tienes idea de la posibilidad de que uno de cada veela mencionado se encuentren? ¡Es de 1 en 10,000 encuentros! Y la probabilidad aumenta al considerar el hecho que desde hace muchísimo tiempo nadie ha sabido nada en absoluto de algún veela amante u oscuro-dijo Hermione exasperada.

-¡Pero podría pasar! después de todo: soy prueba de ello, o sea, veela blanco y según lo que leímos no había habido uno desde hace 40 años, concretamente con mi padre, aunque esa información solo unos cuantos lo sabían; por lo que no pongas eso por pretexto y dime ¿Qué podría suceder si dos veelas se enamoraran mutuamente?-pregunto Harry intrigado.

-¡Eres peor que una pulga! Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, no hay quien te saque de tu obstinación; lo que podría suceder -según mis suposiciones- es: que sus poderes veelas se anulen, y en tal caso solo serian personas comunes pero sin perder el atractivo, o bien se incrementen, es decir, se vuelvan tan activos que el resto de las personas se verían también afectados, y en sobremanera, por los veelas-dijo Hermione seriamente.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga, que espero le agrade ya que me he limitado a mostrar como serian nuestros veelas y sus respectivas características así como los cambios que Severus presentaría con su poder veela liberado. Por otro lado en el próximo capitulo será el regreso al colegio, por lo que Harry tendrá una interesante charla con McGonogall, Hermione reunirá a los gryffindor's y miembros del ED poniéndoles al tanto de Harry, así como Draco y Severus viajaran en el expreso lo cual traerá nuevas sorpresas. Les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias y ojala continúen brindándome su apoyo.

*tsubasa-d-elric *paula *sofia *Hanahaoyoh *SK *Kae *remi

*Yoyi *zoe *Draco *darcy *LSA *yllen *Anónimo *marcel *FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter *sofy cuneo *Nai *estrella13

*lenii!, lena_ *RAC, ruby_ *giosseppe *Youko Malfoy, hikari_ * yop

*roxy *Dark_Lady *mayu_yui *ale *Anónimo *Dark_Devil *vikila/gisaku *Ross_rice *yuyu *Sarah *koneko *_Psique_

*Alma *Andrea *Maricela *musa *Vanechy *Murtilla *Aner

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización - en el mes de febrero, exactamente por ahí de la cuarta semana es decir, actualizaciones después del día 20 al 30, dentro de alguno de esos días será la próxima subida-o sea el primero en subir será el que mas reviews tenga y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo, pero eso si todos se actualizaran dentro de esa semana, solo el orden variara.

Luzy Snape.


	3. Planes y asuntos pendientes

Veelas: Tri Amores

Capitulo 3: Planes y asuntos pendientes.

-¡Deja de preocuparte por pequeñeces! ¿Tienes idea de la posibilidad de que uno de cada veela mencionado se encuentren? ¡Es de 1 en 10,000 encuentros! Y la probabilidad aumenta al considerar el hecho que desde hace muchísimo tiempo nadie ha sabido nada en absoluto de algún veela amante u oscuro-dijo Hermione exasperada.

-¡Pero podría pasar! Después de todo: soy prueba de ello, o sea, veela blanco y según lo que leímos no había habido uno desde hace 40 años, concretamente con mi padre, aunque esa información solo unos cuantos lo sabían; por lo que no pongas eso por pretexto y dime ¿Qué podría suceder si dos veelas se enamoraran mutuamente?-pregunto Harry intrigado.

-¡Eres peor que una pulga! Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, no hay quien te saque de tu obstinación; lo que podría suceder -según mis suposiciones- es: que sus poderes veelas se anulen, y en tal caso solo serian personas comunes pero sin perder el atractivo, o bien se incrementen, es decir, se vuelvan tan activos que el resto de las personas se verían también afectados, y en sobremanera, por los veelas-dijo Hermione seriamente.

-¡Pero que genio tienes! Yo solo quería saber; no es para que te pongas así ¡Anda, vamos, sonríe Hermi!-dijo Harry con voz suave, desplegando de forma inconsciente sus encantos veelas, buscando la manera de que la chica le sonriera.

-¡OH, esta bien! Pero deja de hacer eso-dijo Hermione sonriendo sinceramente, dándole un suave coscorrón al moreno, quien de inmediato se llevo sus brazos a la cabeza para poder protegerse del "ataque" de su amiga.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡No se de que hablas, Hermione! ¿Acaso te molesta que use mi poder? Pero si tú has dicho que debo de aprender a controlarlo-susurro de manera sensual Harry a la vez que colocaba su cara mas inocente mientras se protegía con un brazo, y el otro lo estiraba para poder hacerle cosquillas a la castaña mas antes de poder alcanzarla, Hermione se levanto de prisa de la mesa como queriendo marcharse de ahí.

-¡Basta Potter, deja de hacer eso!-exclamo mosqueada Hermione, alejándose del moreno.

-¡OH, vamos no te pongas así; no lo hice a propósito!-se disculpo Harry acongojado por la reacción de su mejor amiga, volviendo a controlar su poder veela hasta "desaparecerlo".

-¡así esta mejor, Harry, no lo vuelvas hacer! Esta bien que puedes controlar tu poder e incluso liberarlo a voluntad, al menos de manera consciente puesto que casi todo el tiempo una pequeña parte actúa inconsciente, que es para llamar a tu pareja y precisamente por eso fue que elabore la poción anti atracción para no estar actuando como "tonta" ante ti o los demás pero aun con esta, si utilizas todos tus encantos es un tanto inútil-dijo Hermione mas tranquila.

-¡Lo siento! Yo solo quería que sonrieras; no que te sintieras incomoda-dijo Harry apenado.

-¡Lo se y lo entiendo! Pero no creo que esa sea una buena idea; tu poder es tan atractivo que sonreír es en lo ultimo que se me ocurriría pensar-dijo con picardía Hermione haciendo ruborizar al moreno-pero al mismo tiempo tan puro e inocente que pensamientos no tan puros es en lo único en que me logro concentrar y hasta como sonreír se me olvida. Realmente harás muy feliz a quien tenga la dicha de ser tu pareja-dijo Hermione maliciosa provocando con eso que el rubor del chico se incrementara hasta que su rostro parecía un tomatito bien maduro.

Y en Niza, Francia....

-¡Realmente eres hermoso, Severus! De no haber sido testigo de los cambios que sufriste, jamás se me habría ocurrido que podías ser atractivo pues hay que decirlo "eras feo" es decir, desagradable a la vista; pero ahora ¡Eres todo lo contrario! Que sino fuera por mi herencia en verdad que me sentiría fuertemente atraído por ti, mas entre la moral y mi atracción veela se mantiene una cierta restricción con respecto a tu persona, aunque el resto de las personas ¡No dejan de devorarte con la mirada! Es mas apostaría lo que fuera a que desearían violarte-dijo Draco divertido mientras caminaban por entre las calles de la ciudad buscando algún buen lugar donde comer.

-¡No me parece gracioso, Draco! ¿Qué te parece si comemos ahí?-dijo Severus con seriedad mientras señalaba un lugar al azar.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?-dijo Draco como si nada, caminando hacia el sitio señalado.

Y una vez que estuvieron en una mesa y habiendo ordenado sus comidas....

-Y dime, Severus ¿Te presentaras con tu nueva apariencia en el colegio? Después de todo ya no tienes porque seguir ocultándola, y menos ahora que el tenebroso esta muerto; ya no habrá nadie que pueda desear controlar tu poder-dijo el rubio interesado.

-¡No lo creo! ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que dirán? Especialmente los leones; de seguro no dejaran de burlarse y hacer estúpidas bromas al respecto, así que prefiero volver a ser el "grasiento" de siempre-dijo Severus con tranquilidad, viendo como Draco contenía su replica al ver acercarse a la mesera con sus ordenes pero una vez que la misma se marcho....

-¡OH tienes toda la razón! Los leones no dejarían de burlase de ti con bromas idiotas, como solo ellos saben hacerlo pero......-pausa dramática-.......no crees que seria interesante ver sus reacciones al verte, sentirte deseado por ellos, verlos perder la dignidad así como la coherencia tan solo porque les dedicaras una mirada "matadora"; yo pagaría por ver como se vuelven locos por un slytherin o mas bien por dos serpientes, como tendrían que luchar contra sus principios gryffindescos haciendo el ridículo en el proceso puesto que en verdad tienen cero cerebro, es mas considero que solo poseen dos neuronas ya que es lo mínimo necesario para realizar las funciones mas básicas pues el resto de sus cabezas ni siquiera han debido de estrenarlas. así que dime: ¿Qué te parecería darles una lección? Hacerles desearte e intentando seducirte y en el intervalo, meter las patas como solo los gryffindor's saben, cayendo ante su profesor mas odiado, Severus Snape-dijo Draco de manera halagadora y sensual, desplegando inconscientemente sus encantos veelas provocando con eso que las personas a su alrededor se sintieran innegablemente atrapadas por su magnetismo, mas de eso el rubio ni siquiera se percataba pues estaba mas que decidido a "seducir" al hombre a su lado o sea, a Severus.

-¡Diablos! ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que esta provocando? toda esta gente esta a punto de saltarle encima y no precisamente con buenas intenciones en la mente e incluso para mí esta resultando difícil resistir ante sus encantos; aunque ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Para que resistirme?-pensó Severus sintiéndose sin remedio, atrapado por la atracción veela de Draco y sin darle tiempo al joven a reaccionar, se inclino sobre el mismo hasta acortar la corta distancia que había entre sus rostros para así tomar, con sus labios, la boca del rubio con un beso lleno de pasión que sorprendió tanto al joven príncipe que dejo de liberar su poder, permitiendo que Severus a su vez liberase el propio para dominar sobre el suyo hasta anularlo; de tal forma que las personas a su alrededor dejaron de babear por el rubio hasta sentir decepción por ver dominado al joven y no poder disfrutar del poder de Severus, ya que este tan solo se concentraba en brindar placer a su compañero a través de aquel apasionado beso, ignorando al resto de los comensales del lugar.

-¡OH, mi dios! ¿Qué....ha sido...eso...Severus?-dijo entrecortadamente Draco sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse con intensidad, lo cual le avergonzaba y al hacerlo su rubor se hacia mas y mas fuerte, sin percatarse de que aquella reacción le convertía en alguien totalmente irresistible a los ojos de todos los presentes y no solo de Snape, quien no perdía detalle de ninguna de sus reacciones.

-¡No intentes usar tus encantos para seducirme, Draco! Un ser oscuro -como yo- no se someterá puesto que por naturaleza es dominante jamás dominado y menos ante alguien con tan poca experiencia y con respecto a darles una lección a los leones ¡Lo pensare! Pero hasta que tome mi decisión ¡Controla tus instintos! Después de todo no soy de palo y puedo llegar a olvidarme que eres casi un hijo para mí, pequeño y dulce seductor-susurro ronca y sensualmente Severus junto al oído del rubio para luego de eso deslizar con calma la punta de su lengua por el contorno del lóbulo auricular provocando un fuertísimo estremecimiento en el joven.

-¡Dios, Severus!-musito suavemente Draco permitiéndole al mayor, dominarlo sin darse cuenta.

-¡Creo que es mejor marcharnos! Por lo que veo has terminado con tu comida y a menos que deseáramos ser el postre de todos ellos, es lo mas conveniente-señalo Severus con calma al resto de los comensales que no dejaban de enviar miradas lujuriosas así como devoradoras hacia ambos veelas.

-¡OH si, vámonos!-dijo apurado Draco al darse cuenta de como les veían, por lo que al levantarse junto con Severus, engancho su mano posesivamente sobre el brazo del mayor al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo hasta quedar pegado al del marfileño marcando así "su territorio" para diversión de su acompañante, quien de inmediato rodeo la cintura del rubio, pegándole aun mas de lo que ya estaba, alejando con esa acción las miradas de lujuria descarada que lanzaban sobre el dragón, para luego marcharse de ese mesón dejando detrás de ellos a muchas personas frustradas sexualmente.

-¡HARRY, TIENES UNA CARTA!-grito Hermione desde el estudio, en donde se entretenía repasando un libro de pociones, al ver llegar a una lechuza parda con un sobre cuyo destinatario era su moreno amigo ojiverde.

-¡Ya no grites, que te oigo muy bien! Por cierto ¿Quién la envía, Hermione?-pregunto Harry mientras entraba al estudio, observando curioso a la lechuza desconocida.

-¡Sabes que no soy curiosa! Pero sospecho que vine del colegio ya que lleva el sello de Hogwarts-dijo la castaña apuntando hacia el emblema que veía en el sobre.

-¿Crees que sea la respuesta de la profesora McGonogall?-dijo Harry intrigado mientras tomaba el sobre y daba a la lechuza un poco de agua así como alimento, que hizo aparecer en ese instante, mirando dudativo la carta que sostenía en su mano, no sabiendo si serian buenas o malas noticias.

-Bueno no lo sabrás a menos que abras el sobre-replico la castaña como si nada, mientras cerraba su libro, observando las reacciones del moreno, quien se iba poniendo mas y mas serio conforme leía la misiva.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Acaso no era lo que esperabas? ¿Son malas noticias?-cuestiono curiosa e intrigada Hermione.

-¡Mas o menos! En parte es lo que deseaba pero al mismo tiempo no es tan bueno; de acuerdo con la respuesta de la profesora McGonogall debo presentarme en el colegio -al menos- un día antes de que todos regresen a clases, o sea a mas tardar el 31 de octubre deberé de estar en Hogwarts para que podamos hablar tranquilamente sobre "mi asunto", lo cual era algo que ya me esperaba pero también me dice que preferiría contar con mi presencia el 27 de octubre puesto que es sumamente importante no solo la aclaración de mi "asunto" sino además algunos detalles finales que el director Albus Dumblodore dejo especificados en su testamento y que considera son de vital interés para mí-dijo Harry con extremada seriedad, viendo hacia la castaña, confuso.

-Pero.... ¡Mañana es 27, Harry!-dijo Hermione con obviadez, haciendo notar ese detallito.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Imagino que a la lechuza debió costarle dar con este lugar; después de todo para algo tenían que servir tantos encantamientos de protección, bueno ni Skeeter como escarabajo podría acceder con facilidad ha este lugar. Pero volviendo al tema, es obvio que no podré estar mañana e incluso marchar el 31 es en cierta forma apresurado, ya que deseo -por primera vez- en 17 años brindarles mis respetos a las memorias de mis padres, por lo cual había planeado hacerlo el 29 ya que en Halloween tendría que tomar el expreso; mas con esto no contaba, así que lo que haré será ir a Hogwarts, el mismo 29 por la tarde y se llega a molestar la profesora ¡Pediré disculpas! Mas antes de ese día me resulta imposible-dijo Harry decidido.

-¿Y mandaras una respuesta?-dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

-¿No crees que seria absurdo? Esta carta fue fechada el 20 de este mes y suponiendo que la enviara el 21, a nuestra mensajera le tomo 6 días llegar aquí, exactamente los mismos que le tomaría regresar; así que es mejor que se quede, tome un merecido descanso y el 29 me la llevare junto con Hedwig y si me dicen algo puedo -en ultima instancia- usar mi atractivo para que el regaño sea menor-dijo sarcástico Harry mientras acariciaba cariñoso las plumas de la lechuza parda.

-Supongo que la directora McGonogall tendrá que esperarte un poco mas de tiempo-dijo Hermione divertida volviendo a retomar su lectura.

-¡Llevare a nuestra amiga con Hedwig! Y terminare de arreglar el jardín, Hermione!-dijo Harry tomando a la lechuza con cuidado entre sus brazos para luego dar media vuelta hacia la salida pero antes de poder abandonar el estudio....

-¡Eso lo explica todo! Estaba comenzando a pensar que eres exhibicionista pues eso de presentarte sin camisa y el torso desnudo, con los pantalones ajustados y húmedos, los pies descalzos y dejando rastros de lodo......pues en verdad da de que pensar-dijo Hermione divertida, observando el bochorno de su amigo.

-¡Hey, no es gracioso! Y para que lo sepas no soy exhibicionista, solo que arreglar el jardín es un poco complicado por lo que termino todo remojado y mas si tomamos en cuenta el estado deplorable y descuidado en que ha estado todos estos años-dijo Harry algo ofendido por la diversión de la castaña.

-¡Ya no te ofendas! Tan solo hice una obvia señalización, aparte que verte en esas condiciones ¡Me deja sin aliento! Que por cierto, hay que agradecer el hecho de que el valle sea un lugar calido pues de lo contrario, estarías hecho paleta ya que estamos a mediados del otoño y no falta mucho para el invierno-señalo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¡Fastidiosa!-exclamo Harry simplemente, retomando su camino, mientras a sus espaldas la castaña echaba a reír fuertemente y lo cual conseguía hacer rabiar más al moreno.

Algunos días después... todo esta listo para la partida de ambos chicos hacia sus destinos.

-¿Tienes todo, Harry?-cuestiono Hermione viendo desde el umbral a su amigo arreglar, los últimos detalles, en perfecto orden dentro de su baúl mientras se colocaba una capa sobre sus ropas para después con un hechizo encogedor, guardárselo junto con la jaula de Hedwig en el bolsillo.

-¡Ahora si, estoy listo! Ya me despedí de mis padres, tengo todo lo que necesito para el colegio y creo que no olvido nada por lo que supongo que ya esta todo; bueno solo queda despedirme de ti, aunque antes de hacerlo, debo preguntarte: ¿Los has citado a todos, ya?-Hermione asintió-Espero que Chang y su amiga no hayan sido avisadas-viendo como la castaña se encogía de hombros como diciendo: ¡No te preocupes, no están incluidas esas tontas- ¡Muy bien! ¿Dónde se verán?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-Con los Weasley's y el resto de los gryffindor's los veré en el transcurso del 31 en Diagon Alley; al resto lo haré mañana 30 en el caldero chorreante y algunos puntos turísticos del Londres muggle, después de todo no volveré a cometer el error de quinto año, ya que ahora los separe en bloques de "afinidad y confianza"; después de todo nadie vera extraño que varios leones se junten puesto que todo el mundo sabe que siempre vamos en manada y con los demás lo tengo todo arreglado, Harry-explico Hermione con calma.

-¡Eres muy eficiente, Hermi! Lo dejo todo en tus manos y espero que se maneje el tema con la mayor discreción posible; por ultimo te pido que saludes a Ron y su familia de mi parte y les expliques el motivo por el que no podré tomar el expreso con ellos, pasado mañana-dijo Harry tranquilo.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte; déjalo todo en mis manos! Ahora es mejor que nos marchemos o nunca llegaras a Hogwarts y yo no veré a mis padres, Harry-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, viendo asentir al moreno.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentran ellos?-pregunto Harry curioso y preocupado.

-¡Están mejorando notablemente! Y pronto podrán regresar a casa, así que no te preocupes por ellos-dijo Hermione con calma.

-¡vámonos, entonces! Debemos aprovechar estos días antes de regresar al colegio-dijo Harry ofreciéndole el brazo a la castaña para así salir juntos de aquella casa que había sido su hogar mutuo en los últimos meses, por lo que luego de activar los hechizos de cuidado, protección y mantenimiento del sitio, ambos jóvenes "aparecieron" en distintos lugares.

Así pues la primera en hacerlo fue Hermione que en ese momento aparecía en un estrecho callejón a un lado del acceso muggle a San mungo, en donde venia a visitar a sus padres que durante la batalla mágica habían sido de los primeros en ser atacados, tan solo por ser muggles pero también por ser familiares de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, mas afortunadamente entre los miembros del ED y la Orden del fénix lograron rescatarlos antes de que hubiese algo que lamentar aunque eso no evito que recibieran algunos hechizos, dejándoles malheridos pero un rápido y oportuno tratamiento estaba consiguiendo su restablecimiento total y ya pronto podrían volver a su casa y a sus vidas.

Mientras por otro lado, Harry reaparecía en un pequeño parque muggle a unas cuantas cuadras de Privet drive # 4 en donde se ubicaba aun aquel edificio que alguna vez fue su casa, mas nunca su hogar y a pesar de eso todavía había un asunto que arreglar con sus parientes muggles, a quienes no había vuelto a ver desde el día en que marcho con los Weasley's por motivo de la boda de Bill y Fleur, ya que luego había estallado la guerra final con Voldemort, y que tan solo había concluido hacia apenas unos pocos meses; mas ahora era imprescindible dejar por finalizado todo lo que tuviese que ver con sus parientes o de lo contrario siempre se quedaría guardada aquella espina en su ser, lo cual no era muy bueno que digamos.

-¡Hedwig, tú y la otra lechuza: vayan a Hogwarts y entréguenle esta nota a la profesora McGonogall! Mas tarde nos veremos en el castillo-dijo Harry entregándole un pergamino a su fiel lechuza, que de inmediato emprendió el vuelo seguida por la lechuza parda en dirección a cierto colegio.

Así pues el moreno se encamino lentamente hacia su antigua casa a la que llego tras algunos minutos, tocando con suavidad sobre la puerta, esperando paciente a que le abrieran.

-¡Un momento, ya voy!-dijo una voz de mujer que el chico identifico como la de tía Petunia, aunque a sus oídos se escuchara algo mas cansada y chillona que la ultima vez que la había escuchado, quizás por eso no se sorprendió de verla aparecer tras la puerta recién abierta.

-¡Hola, tía Petunia! ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto amablemente Harry mientras se despojaba de las gafas oscuras que ahora utilizaba para salir ya que desde su mejora visual, la luz del sol podía ocasionalmente ser una molestia para sus sensibilizados ojos de gato.

-¿Eres tú, Harry?-cuestiono dudosa y sorprendida Petunia al ver al apuesto chico en el que se había convertido su sobrino, no pasándole por alto todos los cambios que el moreno había sufrido y que tan solo conseguían hacerlo lucir, no solo bien, sino que muy bien además de hermoso y eso si que la desconcertaba pues nunca habría pensado que el enclenque niño que un día fue, pudiese llegar a ser alguien bello.

-¡Soy yo, tía Petunia; Harry! ¿Puedo pasar, por favor?-dijo el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y con aquel tono sensual que ahora tenia su voz y que hizo estremecer a la mujer de manera inconsciente.

-¡Pasa, no quiero que los vecinos te vean!-dijo Petunia secamente, recuperándose de la impresión, al mismo tiempo que le daba paso al chico y confirmaba que no hubiese ningún vecino que pudiera verlo.

-¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ, POTTER?-grito Dudley al venir bajando por las escaleras y toparse con su odiado primo en el vestíbulo de su hogar, quedando impacto por la belleza en que se había convertido el moreno y percatándose de que a su lado, él era espantoso, puesto que tenia un sobrado sobrepeso además de que era fofo y falto de músculos, aparte de que su cara siempre estaba contraída en un gesto de desagrado que le quitaba lo único agradable que podría llegar a tener, sus ojos azules, herencia de su abuelo materno pero que con el ceño fruncido eternamente nadie los notaba en verdad.

-¡Hola a ti también, Dudley! ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo el moreno sin extrañarse de aquel grito, que no era nada raro, mas le hubiese sorprendido ser recibido con abrazos y muestras de cariño por su repentina presencia, aun cuando notaba el impacto que había causado en su tía y primo por sus evidentes cambios, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera ellos eran del todo inmunes a los mismos, pero por suerte el ser familiares, evitaba que su atracción veela se pusiera en acción, atrayéndoles, pues lo bueno de ser un veela blanco era de que por ley proclamada en la comunidad veela: ¡jamás se podría unir con alguien de su sangre, fuese veela o no -por aquello de las ascendencias muggles- o de lo contrario seria maldecido por toda la eternidad, los mismo que sus descendientes perdiendo su esencia mágica para siempre! Ley que se aplicaba a todos los veelas sin importar su clase, siendo así que no había problemas en que veelas se uniesen entre si, mas siempre y cuando no corriesen por sus venas rastros de sangre consanguínea o de lo contrario la maldición seria aplicable; por lo cual interiormente daba gracias a Dios o ha quien fuera por aquella estipulación porque malo o mas bien desastroso hubiese sido si Dudley hubiese sentido atracción por él o que tuviese posibilidad de ser su pareja de solo pensarlo le daban arcadas de asco pero lo sabia disimular muy bien y no dejo ver nada de sus pensamientos en su rostro pues tampoco les daría explicaciones a sus parientes, no era necesario hacerlo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Potter? No sabes que no eres bienvenido en esta casa; deberías de estar muerto, al menos eso era lo que pensaba, luego de todo este tiempo desaparecido. así que contesta: ¿Qué haces aquí?-refunfuño Dudley mientras se cruzaba de brazos, arrogantemente, queriendo verse amenazante ante le chico, quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante aquella muestra de hostilidad puesto que ya no era ese chiquillo asustadizo, ahora era mas fuerte de lo que nunca imagino y saberlo le hacia inmune ante las muestras de desagrado por parte de sus parientes, los cuales estaban sorprendidos y hasta cohibidos (todo hay que decirlo) por la magnificencia que mostraba el morocho, dándose cuenta de que no era mas ese tímido e indefenso pequeño de tantos años atrás, por el contrario frente a ellos tenían a todo un hombre, mas fuerte, sabio y poderoso como nunca antes.

-¿Podría tomar asiento? Es que he venido por algunos negocios y no creo que hablar de los mismos en el vestíbulo sea los mas correcto-dijo Harry con calma y sin alterarse en la mas mínimo.

-¡Esta bien, entra y toma asiento, Harry!-dijo Petunia señalando hacia la sala, a la vez que hacia un gesto hacia su hijo para que guardara silencio, antes de que comenzara a protestar.

Mientras tanto Harry había ingresado en la sala, en donde se encontró a un muy demacrado Vernon, quien era solo una sombra casi esquelética de aquel hombre gordo y pasado de peso que había sido en el pasado pero del que poco quedaba, lo no sorprendió al ojiverde, quien estaba bien enterado de la situación de su tío y que era uno de los motivos por el cual había ido a ese lugar, así que solo se limito a tomar asiento frente al demacrado hombre, mientras veía como Petunia y Dudley lo hacían a cada lado de Vernon, quedando este entre los dos.

-¿Cómo sigues de tu enfermedad, tío Vernon? Por lo que veo estas muy débil; jamás habría pensado que podías enfermar de cáncer linfático pero supongo que hay enfermedades contra las que es difícil luchar ¿verdad?-dijo Harry con tristeza, tras ver al hombre y su lamentable estado de salud.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes de la enfermedad de Vernon?-dijo escandalizada Petunia y porque no también asustada por todo lo que podía significar el que un fenómeno como su sobrino supiera algo así y que ni siquiera los vecinos sabían, mas intuían; pero aun así no habían confirmado todavía.

-Comenzare por el principio, así será mas fácil de explicar y para ustedes de entender-dijo Harry con calma absoluta y viendo fijamente a sus parientes.

-¿Qué tienes que explicar y que tenemos que entender?-dijo Dudley con mala leche o sea, con una agriadez marcadísima y que el moreno ignoro diplomáticamente para dar pasó a su explicación.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga, y en donde mi inspiración ha hecho de las suyas por lo que espero le agrade; dando paso a los Dursley's quienes será la única vez en que se les vea aparecer pues entre este capitulo y el próximo no volveremos a saber de los mismos. Por otro lado para el siguiente capitulo sabremos la conclusión de la "charla" entre Harry y sus parientes así como la platica con McGonogall, las reuniones de Hermione con los gryffindor's y miembros del ED poniéndoles al tanto de Harry, así como Draco y Severus viajaran en el expreso lo cual traerá nuevas sorpresas, teniendo algo mas de participación que en este capitulo. Les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias y ojala continúen brindándome su apoyo.

*Mekare *afuchar3 *arukandera *Yo *murtilla *sofy cuneo *souhi *Polarres *Lady Layil Black (.com) *Shani *Alma *Dark_Devil *Estefania *yani013 *The_Dark_Queen_Angel *xavi *Youko Malfoy *sckyss *kimiko *Natalia *Tsuki Li Black

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización-en el mes de marzo, exactamente por ahí de la segunda semana es decir, actualizaciones después de los días 15 al 20 serán publicados los primeros tres fics con mas reviews recibidos y 10 días después o sea hasta el 30 o cuarta semana, se subirán los restantes, así que si quieren que suba pronto a uno de mis fics, tendrán que dejarme algún review (los cuales revisare hasta el día 10 de cada mes y entonces se decidirán los tres primeros sitios así como el resto) y así lo subiré dentro de los tres primeros lugares o de lo contrario deberán esperar diez días para poder subir los demás.

Lo que me recuerda que el orden de actualización para este mes (febrero) ha sido:

1. Veelas: Peligro de Amor con 21 reviews.

2. Empate entre La sombra de un amor y Vuelvo a ti con 9 reviews.

3. Empate entre Eternamente y Un milenio para amarnos con 7 reviews cada uno.

4. Empate entre Bailamos y Magia lunar con 3 reviews cada uno.

5..*No actualizado* = Corazón de sombra y luz con 0 reviews (razón por lo que pido un review para poder escribirles a mis fics, después de todo son sus comentarios los que me hacen escribir con mas ganas así que no sean malitos o malitas, solo pido un review en mis fics, o de lo contrario para marzo no habrá actualización sin comentarios-pues eso significa que no les gusta el fic y como hay otros que si les gustan me enfocare a esos- gracias)

Luzy Snape.


	4. Adiós, Reuniones y Llegada

Veelas: Tri Amores

Capitulo 4: Adiós, Reuniones y Llegada.

-Comenzare por el principio, así será mas fácil de explicar y para ustedes de entender-dijo Harry con calma absoluta y viendo fijamente a sus parientes.

-¿Qué tienes que explicar y que tenemos que entender?-dijo Dudley con mala leche o sea, con una agriadez marcadísima y que el moreno ignoro diplomáticamente para dar pasó a su explicación.

-¡Por favor no me interrumpan! La explicación es un tanto larga por lo que es mejor que no me estén cortando a cada rato, así que esperen a que haya concluido; así que ahí les va: al poco tiempo de haberme machado puede decirse que se desencadenó finalmente la guerra entre Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, los mortifagos y el resto de la comunidad mágica, por lo que debido a una profecía fue inevitable que él y yo termináramos enfrentándonos, ya que ese era nuestro destino y debido a eso se tomo la decisión de que SIEMPRE hubiese un vigilante miembro de la Orden del Fénix cuidando de esta casa y por consecuencia de ustedes tres, por si acaso al lord oscuro o alguno de sus seguidores se les ocurría la brillante idea de eliminarlos para con eso tratar de hacerme daño y así poder hacerse con la victoria; por suerte para ustedes, Voldemort no considero necesario atacarlos, tras ver mis recuerdos y darse cuenta de que eliminándolos me haría un favor, mas que dolor pero aun así se mantuvo la vigilancia porque con todo y todo tampoco era cuestiono de que cayese en la tentación y les hiciera daño por lo que hasta el final de la guerra, se estuvo al pendiente de ustedes, siendo así como me enteres hace no mucho del cáncer de tío Vernon, los gastos médicos y financieros que ha conllevado el tratamiento, así como el hecho de que la empresa Dursley esta en bancarrota y es por esa razón que me encuentro aquí, me gustaría.....-explico Harry siendo interrumpido en ese instante por...

-¿Cómo te atre...ves a de....cir....que mi....empre.....sa es.....ta en.......quie......bra? Para que....lo.....sepas....es.....es una....com....pañia....muy sólida-dijo Vernon trabajosamente y con mucha molestia, lo mismo que indignación.

-¡Me da gusto que quiera tanto a su empresa, tío! Pero jamás he dicho mentiras-contrario a lo que ustedes pensaran sobre mí- además tengo pruebas de lo que estoy diciendo-dijo Harry seriamente mientras extraía de su bolsillo un reducido portafolios que no tardo en regresar a su tamaño normal y luego de abrirlo, extrajo de su interior un fajo de papeles que coloco sobre la mesita de la sala, ante los pasmados ojos de los muggles.

-Esto es una copia de la notificación de bancarrota que el banco envió al representante de la empresa, avisando sobre el suceso y que vera esta firmado por Dudley, así que al menos mi primo sabia de esto; este otro es copia de la notificación de subasta que se realizara por parte del banco -para recuperar su inversión- en los próximos días también firmada por mi primo y este ultimo es el contrato de compra-venta de la empresa Dursley -antes de que salga al mercado- por el total valor de la misma y firmado por mí, así que se imaginarán que soy el nuevo propietario de su empresa tío Vernon-dijo Harry como si nada pasando los diferentes papeles a sus tíos, viendo sin extrañeza como los tres muggles iban palideciendo según se los daba, sabiendo muy bien que cada uno de ellos tenia diferentes razones para hacerlo después de todo en pocos minutos acababan de perderlo todo y sin poder evitarlo así como todavía ignoraban lo peor que les faltaba.

-así que has venido a restregándolo en la cara ¿Verdad? A burlarte de nosotros y hacernos ver que ahora eres el dueño de la empresa familiar; supongo que es tu venganza por haberte tratado como un fenómeno toda tu infancia y no mostrarte un poco de cariño-dijo resentida Petunia, dejando de lado aquellos papeles legales y de los que poco comprendía pero podía entender el contexto y ahora sabia que estaban completamente en manos de su sobrino que de seguro buscaba la manera de burlarse de ellos como revancha por su infancia.

-¡No se de que hablas, tía Petunia! jamás haría nada para perjudicarlos pues contrario a ustedes, no soy rencoroso, ni vengativo y al único ser que verdaderamente he sentido deseos de aniquilar ha sido a Voldemort -pero eso fu porque él era pura maldad, en cambio ustedes solo son una patética muestra mal hecha de la misma, así que no tengo razones para querer lastimarlos- por eso mismo es que al enterarme de su situación, trate de darme prisa en ayudarlos pero lamentablemente no pude evitar la quiebra ya que debía esperar a ser mayor de edad en mi mundo y cuando por fin lo fui, estallo la guerra, lo que no me dio tiempo para hacer algo y por lo tanto no me ha quedado de otra que comprarla, antes de que saliera a subasta pues de no haberlo hecho así la hubiesen rematado y entonces jamás la habrían recuperado y eso me lleva -por fin- a lo que he venido en realidad-dijo Harry sin perder la calma.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-indago Petunia confundida, puesto que se daba cuenta de que había juzgado mal al muchacho, quien extraía de nuevo mas papeles de aquel portafolio y que coloco sobre la mesa mientras decía....

-Este es un contrato estándar, avalado en ambos mundos: muggle y mágico, ya que tome la precaución de hacerlo valido en los dos por las cuestiones legales que pudieran suscitarse, en el que consta a grandes rasgos que creare un sociedad igualitaria entre ambas partes es decir, ustedes Dursley's y yo, Harry Potter, en donde contribuiré con el capital necesario para reestablecer a un negocio rentable la empresa en cuestión y ahora en bancarrota, sin importar la cantidad y sin que ustedes tengan que poner un solo centavo hasta ese entonces; por supuesto que mi participación y capital están sujetos ha algunas condiciones: la primera, es que una vez que la empresa vuelva a ser rentable y dar utilidades estas se repartirán 50%-50%; la segunda es que Dudley no será mas el dueño o presidente de la compañía sino yo, pero como tengo obligaciones en el mundo mágico, mi puesto será ocupado por un amigo mío y de mi total confianza y que también es mago -pero no pongan esas caras de espanto- a pesar de ser mago actúa mas como muggle ya que incluso vive en el Londres muggle por lo que no será ningún problema para ustedes y aunque lo fuera esta es una condición que no pueden pelear o de hacerlo simplemente me marchare con mi dinero y venderé la empresa, lo cual me daría mas ganancia que el intentar salvarla, el nombre de mi amigo es Andre Williamson, y tomara la presidencia a la semana de que este contrato sea firmado; la tercera es que el contrato deberá llevar la firma de Petunia Evans puesto que se sellara mediante contrato de sangre y dado que ni Vernon, ni Dudley son mi familia al menos no considero que lleven mi sangre, es decir la sangre de mi madre Lily, será Petunia quien lo haga, puesto que le prometí a mi madre que el patrimonio Evans no se perdería y tengo entendido -por lo que ella me contó- que la empresa fue fundada con el capital de mis abuelos maternos y en realidad Vernon Dursley no dio capital alguno; la cuarta es que deberás terminar una carrera Dudley, sin importarme cual elijas tan solo que termines una y considerando que solo has estudiado al grado de secundaria , tienes un plazo de 7 años para equipararte a la preparatoria y universidad, a partir de que se firme dicho contrato, si en ese lapso no has terminado una profesión, yo y mi dinero nos marcharemos de la empresa independientemente de que vuelva a o no a dar utilidades pero si me veo obligado a irme, lo haré recuperando mi inversión inicial lo cual significa que venderé la empresa para así recuperarlo y muchísimo mas que no compartiré con ustedes, dejándoles sin nada puesto que al comprar la empresa también me hice dueño de la hipoteca que pesa sobre esta casa pues curiosamente descubrí que Dudley solicito un desesperado préstamo para evitar la quiebra, amparándose en el valor de esta casa pero en el momento en que el banco se apropio de la empresa también lo hizo de Privet drive # 4 y por consecuencia me pertenece también; por lo que esta casa es mía, mas continuara siendo suya siempre y cuando cumplas la ultima condición Dudley sino en 7 años se quedaran en la calle, definitivamente-dijo Harry seriamente.

-¡Imposible, no podemos perder la casa! Además Dudley ha hecho sus estudios; yo misma he visto sus calificaciones y se que va al corriente, incluso le he dado el dinero para sus inscripciones de cada año-dijo Petunia anonadada.

-¡No se que te haya dicho mi primo, tía! Pero lo que es cierto es que desde hace tres años no asiste a ninguna escuela ni publica, ni privada, sencillamente se la pasa de vago con sus amigos y de lo cual también tengo pruebas pero no creo que desees verlas ¿Cierto? así que ya lo saben, bajo esas cuatro condiciones se manejara este asunto, si alguna se incumple, mi dinero se va y no me volverán a ver, a excepción de Andre que no se tentara el corazón para sacarlos a la calle de manera inmediata a mi partida o claro en caso de no firmar el contrato y por ultimo la segunda razón de mi visita: es una pena no haberme enterado antes de tu enfermedad tío Vernon de haberlo sabido en sus primeras fases en este momento estarías cura del cáncer pues veras en San mungo tienen la cura para el cáncer, sin importar su origen, pero solo en las primeras fases y en tu caso ya se encuentra en la fase media y tal vez muy pronto en terminal, por lo cual los medimagos ya nada pueden hacer por ti y tu enfermedad, pero si pueden aliviarla en algo así como tu tratamiento muggle y que es tan agresivo para tu cuerpo; me he encargado de convenir con un medimago de que te suministren una poción que te ayudara con el dolor y te dará una mejor calidad de vida hasta tu ultimo suspiro, solo tienen que ir al hospital y decir que van de parte mía, para que se las entreguen y que será una dotación mensual así que cada mes tendrían que ir, tampoco te preocupes por el costo, ya lo he absorbido y continuare pagando dicha poción hasta que no la necesites. En este sobre dejo las indicaciones de cómo llegar a San mungo, y con quien deben hablar para la adquisición de la poción; creo que es todo, por lo que si me disculpan, tengo que volver a Hogwarts para poder terminar con mis estudios interrumpidos por la guerra, les dejo los papeles y demás ¡AH! Y no se alteren si al firmarlos una parte desaparece, están encantados para que Andre los reciba junto con una copia para mi abogado y el duende jefe de mis bóvedas en Gringott's para que todo se ponga en marcha lo antes posible y así no tenga que volver nunca jamás a esta casa, lo que me recuerda: ¡Adiós, para siempre! No volveremos a vernos y así no tendrán que seguir cargando con mi "anormalidad" aunque por supuesto eso significa que no les invitare a mi boda o al nacimiento de mis hijos -si algún día llega a suceder eso- y pienso que es todo; no se molesten en levantarse, conozco la salida, muy bien-dijo Harry cerrando el portafolio y volviendo a encogerlo para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo y así abandonar para siempre aquella casa que irónicamente ahora era suya como nunca antes lo fue.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, mamá?-grito horrorizado Dudley al ver como Petunia firmaba rápidamente aquel contrato maldito o al menos así lo consideraba el chico gordo.

-¡Salvarnos de la humillación y perdida de todo el patrimonio Evans! Porque Harry tiene razón, fueron mis padres quienes forjaron esa empresa y levantaron esta casa, así que no pienso perder ninguna de las dos solo porque tú y tu padre son tan imbéciles y engreídos como para aceptar la ayuda generosa de mi sobrino. Por lo que tendrás que ponerte a estudiar Dudley a pesar de lo que dije, yo sabia muy bien que me engañabas y mentías con tus supuestos estudios pero ingenuamente pensé que con la enfermedad de Vernon recapacitarías, pero no fue así, por el contrario te volviste a un mas irresponsable y ya estoy harta de eso, así que vas a sudar mucho para sacar una carrera y si Harry te otorgo 7 años, yo solo te daré 5 y si no cumples te iras de esta casa y contigo, Vernon, te tomaras esas poción que dijo, así te la tenga que dar a la fuerza pero no voy a perderte por tu obstinación y dejaras de hacerte el invalido-dijo Petunia con firmeza y una seguridad tal, que sorprendió muchísimo a los dos hombres.

-¡Jamás haré algo como eso! Además deben de ser puras habladurías de Potter ¿Por qué de donde podría sacar el dinero que se necesita? Si ese fenómeno no tiene donde caerse muerto-dijo Vernon con obstinación y extrañamente con bastante fuerza sin ningún tartamudeo.

-¡Que curioso! Ahora si puedes hablar sin tartamudeos ¿No es así? ¿Acaso querías darle lastima a Harry para ver que podías sacarle? Lo bueno que no es tonto ¿Verdad? Y para tu información mi sobrino debe ser el mago mas rico de todo su mundo e incluso en el muggle, su fortuna estará por debajo de la reina o ¿Quién sabe? podría hasta superarla, después de todo es el heredero de la fortuna de su padre y de su padrino, quienes eran asquerosamente ricos, "querido"-dijo Petunia irónica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ese mocoso no puede ser rico, de haberlo sabido antes yo le....-comenzó Vernon mas fue interrumpido por la risa sarcástica de su esposa.

-¡..... Le habrías tratado de robar! Eso es seguro y debes preguntarte ¿Por qué no dije nada? Se debió a que tan solo Harry podía acceder a su dinero puesto que sus bóvedas están selladas con magia y solo magia podría abrirlas y como decidiste que el chico jamás debía saber que era mago, no mencione nada al respecto-dijo Petunia con calma, sin darle importancia a las caras molestas e indignadas de su esposo e hijo, los cuales estaban descubriendo una parte de la personalidad de la mujer que ignoraban o mas bien jamás habían querido conocer, de tal manera que por primera vez Petunia se estaba permitiendo ser ella misma, siendo finalmente una Evans.

Mientras tanto Harry volvía aparecer en los jardines de Hogwarts, justo donde se encontraba la fuente central sin darse cuenta que a sus espaldas la profesora McGonogall y Remus Lupin charlaban animadamente, sorprendiéndose ambos al verle aparecer, pues se suponía que el colegio contaba con protecciones anti-aparición y no había nadie ni siquiera el finado Dumblodore que pudiera romperlas.

-Pero ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo ha podido aparecerse en el colegio? ¡Eso es imposible! Las barreras lo impiden o eso se supone-dijo sorprendida Minerva McGonogall al ver aquello.

-Creo que es Harry, aunque no estoy seguro del todo; luce muy distinto a la ultima vez que le vi, Minerva-dijo Remus también extrañado pero sin dejar de examinar atentamente ha aquella persona que había aparecido en el jardín y que en ese momento se daba la vuelta hacia donde se encontraban, mientras que Minerva decía....

-¡No puede ser, Potter! después de todo, el chico no.....-mas callo al ver al chico moreno.

-¡Moony, Profesora McGonogall!-exclamo Harry alegre al reconocerlos, acercándose de prisa hasta el hombre lobo, a quien de inmediato abrazo con mucho cariño; ignorando las miradas de extrañeza que ambos le mandaban.

-¿Es usted, Potter?-cuestiono McGonogall anonadada sin perder detalle alguno sobre los cambios que el moreno presentaba.

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo, profesora! ¿Acaso luzco tan cambiado?-dijo Harry divertido, separándose del licántropo y viendo las miradas que le enviaban.

-¡Posiblemente si, por lo que veo! Aunque no es nada extraño, lo que sucedió, es solamente que..... ¿Recuerda que tenia que hablar de un asunto importante con usted antes de entrar al colegio, profesora?-dijo Harry chasqueando la lengua para despertar de su ensoñación a ambos profesores, quienes no tenían culpa de verse afectados por su atracción veela.

-¡Eh, si....lo recuerdo! ¿Por qué no vamos al despacho y ahí, hablamos?-sugirió Minerva, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras apartaba la mirada del moreno, sintiéndose avergonzada tras percatarse de la manera tan descarada con la que le observaba.

-¿Puede ir con nosotros, Remus? Me gustaría que él también estuviese presente cuando le explique, profesora-dijo Harry con calma aunque una sonrisita bailaba en sus labios puesto que le resultaban divertidas las actitudes de sus profesores, quienes trataban de resistirse ante algo que desconocían y por lo tanto no les era nada fácil hacerlo.

-¡Claro que puede ir!-dijo Minerva mientras daba media vuelta con rapidez para tratar de alejarse del chico.

-¡Pobre, profesora McGonogall, si supiera que no es ella la responsable sino yo, creo que se sentiría mas tranquila! aunque pronto se lo explicare y entonces espero que se encuentre mas cómoda-pensaba divertido Harry mientras echaba andar detrás de la directora.

-¡Has cambiado mucho, Harry; ahora estas mas guapo así como bello!-exclamo Remus con voz sedosa, junto al oído del moreno al mismo tiempo que pasaba, de manera extraña, posesivo su brazo por la cintura del ojiverde, quien no pudo evitar pegar un pequeñísimo brinco al sentir aquello y la forma en que los dedos del castaño acariciaban suavemente su cresta iliaca, provocándole mayores estremecimientos, a la vez que un rubor lento iba apareciendo en su rostro.

-¡OH, cielos! ¿Cómo voy a separarme de Remus sin que se sienta lastimado? ¿Por qué no recordé que la atracción veela afecta con mayor intensidad aquellos que tienen sangre de criaturas mágicas en las venas? Sin importar la criatura, así pues licántropos, veelas, duendes, hadas, vampiros, etc.; se verán mas atrapados que las personas comunes o que los magos y yo que me estaba divirtiendo con las reacciones de la directora, aunque tampoco había pensado en encontrarme con Moony, aquí ¡Ay, Dios, sus dedos!-pensaba incomodo Harry tras sentir como los dedos del castaño, acariciaban con mas intensidad sobre su cadera, haciéndose, si cabía decirlo, mas atrevidas y que tan solo conseguían incrementar su rubor, con lo cual solo se hacia mas y mas atractivo a los ojos del licano.

-¡OH...este....Remus.....creo que tenemos que darnos prisa o la profesora McGonogall puede molestarse!-dijo apurado Harry tratando de soltarse del agarre de Remus, quien no solo no se lo permitió, sino que lo apretó y acerco aun mas hacia si.

-¡No tienes porque apurarte, Minerva es muy comprensiva y no le importara que lleguemos un par de minutos después, Harry!-susurro sedosa y sensualmente Remus, delineando con su lengua el contorno del lóbulo de Harry, el cual no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le asalto ante aquel gesto y dándose, por el momento, por vencido de intentar "escapar" del castaño aun sabiendo que podía usar su recientemente descubierta fuerza pero tampoco quería dañar a su amigo y casi padre, por algo de lo que no era completamente responsable; por lo que se dejo conducir por el licano de aquella forma hasta el despacho de la directora.

-¡Ay, Hermione como te necesito! así como a tu poción y tan solo traigo una dosis para la profesora McGonogall, puesto que se suponía que con ella -únicamente- me habría de reunir; mas con Remus aquí estos dos días van a ser difíciles, sobretodo porque no puedo darle tu poción sin antes consultarlo contigo, por aquello de los efectos que podría tener sobre un licántropo-pensaba desesperado Harry viendo como la gárgola se hacia a un lado para darles paso y percatándose de que no había prestado atención a la contraseña de entrada, lo cual le tenia totalmente despreocupado ya que hacia algo mas que acaparaba todita su atención para ser exacto cinco cosas mas (los dedos de Remus)

-Y bien ¿Cuál es ese asunto del tiene que hablar antes de regresar al colegio, Harry?-cuestiono Minerva, tras ver a la pareja entrar, extrañándose de la actitud tan ¿Comprometedora? Que tenia el castaño para con el moreno ojiverde.

-Pues vera profesora, lo que sucede es que.... ¡Remus serias tan amable de soltarme por un momento! Contigo pegado, me resulta difícil concentrarme en lo que tengo que explicarles a ambos-dijo seriamente frustrado Harry a la vez que se alejaba con brusquedad del licántropo, quien se mostró "herido" por aquel rechazo de parte del chico, quien no se dejo ablandar y mantuvo una distancia considerable entre los dos.

-¿Qué esta pasando, Harry? ¿Por qué Remus esta actuando así de posesivo? Y ¿Por qué siento que eso me molesta?-pregunto McGonogall con sorpresa ante sus propias palabras.

-¡No me obligues a petrificarte, Remus!-dijo Harry serio, alzando una mano tratando de evitar que el castaño se le acercara, suspirando de alivio, al ver como este se quedaba paralizado como si de repente le hubiese caído el veinte de lo que estaba haciéndole a Harry.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento, extrañamente, atraído por ti? ¡Por Dios, si eres como un hijo para mí; mi cachorro! Pero aun así siento el deseo de...... ¡Dios mío, follar contigo! ¿Qué has hecho, Harry?-dijo escandalizado Remus al darse cuenta del acoso al que sometía a su cachorro pero también de aquel repentino anhelo que tenia por someter ha aquel cuerpo virginal y cuyo aroma de pureza estaba volviendo loco a su lobo interior, que se sentía confrontado pues por un lado se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia aquel cuerpo pero por otro lado le reconocía como su cachorro y por lo mismo sabia que no era sano lo que estaba sintiendo hacia Harry.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! Al menos no conscientemente ¿Crees de verdad que yo quiero.... Follar contigo? ¡Pues no es así! Pero lamentablemente no tengo el control sobre lo que sientes entre tu sangre licana y mi herencia, pues es un buen lió, Remus-dijo Harry avergonzado por el descarado deseo que veía en el castaño y que también alteraba a McGonogall, salvo la diferencia de que ella se mostraba mas controlada, mas analítica -como Hermione- y quizás eso fuera bueno pues mientras la razón predominase, no se vería en la situación de mantenerse acosado por parte de la directora, también.

-Y bien ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Minerva un poco alterada aunque intentaba mantenerse serena y en compostura.

-Pues verán hace poco mas de un año, al cumplir los 17 años y antes de la batalla final, comencé con algunos cambios tanto físicos como mágicos y a los que no encontraba explicación hasta hace unos meses y con la ayuda de Hermione; ambos descubrimos, la herencia que corre por la sangre Potter desde la época de Godric Gryffindor, de quien soy descendiente directo y la cual es: ¡Soy un veela blanco!-soltó bruscamente Harry viendo como sus profesores quedaban impactados por su revelación y lo cual de cierta manera ya se esperaba.

Mientras tanto Hermione, llegaba junto a sus padres de nueva cuenta a su casa, los tres felices de poder regresar a su hogar ya sin la amenaza de un mago loco y totalmente restablecidos de sus ataques.

-¡Me da tanto gusto, volver a casa!-exclamo la mamá, al entrar a su hogar y ver que el mismo no había cambiado en lo absoluto, quizás lo único diferente es que los destrozos causados por los mortifagos fueron reconstruidos por algunos miembros de la orden del fénix.

-¡A mí también, me da gusto regresar! ¿Tus amigos arreglaron la casa, Hermione?-pregunto el papá curioso.

-¡así es! Es una especie de disculpa, por lo sucedido-dijo Hermione con calma.

-¡Comprendemos! Aunque no tenían porque hacerlo-dijeron a la vez papá y mamá, sonriéndole con cariño a su hija.

-¡Lo se! Pero son difíciles de decir ¡No! Que les parece si ¿Comemos algo? No se ustedes pero yo estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Hermione pragmática.

-¡Por supuesto vamos a comer! Pero ¿También llenaron la despensa?-pregunto extrañada la mamá, mientras papá fruncía el ceño intrigado y Hermione tan solo asentía.

-¡Vaya eficiencia! Más no es comida mágica ¿Cierto?-dijo dudoso papá, viendo a la castaña negar con un movimiento de cabeza y sonreír alegremente, así los tres se dirigieron a su cocina donde no tardaron en ponerse a trabajar para poder disfrutar de una agradable cena familiar, como en mucho tiempo no lo habían podido hacer.

De vuelta en Hogwarts.... Harry espera pacientemente las reacciones de sus profesores pues sabia que llegarían una vez pasado el impacto inicial, bueno si hasta él se había asombrado al leer el diario de su padre, James, donde el mismo revelaba no solo acerca de su herencia veela sino también el hecho de ser descendientes de Gryffindor y algunas otras "curiosidades" de las que mas tarde preguntaría a Remus, pues siendo el licántropo un ex-merodeador así como amigo de su padre, era muy posible que pudiera aclararle ciertas cositas que James había dejado ambiguas en su diario y que tampoco quiso explicarle mucho cuando estuvo en Godric's Hollow pero no tenia prisa, ya habría tiempo para todo eso; después de todo tiempo siempre había, por ahora lo que mas le interesaba era las reacciones por parte de sus profesores.

-¿Qué es lo que dice, señor Potter? No debería de jugar con esa clase de cosas especialmente cuando hace años que los veelas blancos no existen así que tome esto con seriedad y diga la verdad-amonesto McGonogall de manera severa tras salir del asombro causado por la revelación del moreno.

-¡No estoy diciendo mentiras, profesora! Realmente soy un veela blanco, igual como lo era mi padre, James y es por eso que pedí hablar con usted, pues comprenderá que siendo un veela este año será un poco complicado sobretodo porque aun no he encontrado a mi pareja; por lo tanto los alumnos y profesores pueden verse afectados por mi atracción justo como ocurre con ustedes, en este momento-dijo Harry con calma.

-Realmente esta diciéndolo en serio ¿Verdad? ¡Por favor, no puede ser un veela! Y menos aun porque James Potter lo fuese, jamás sentí "atracción" por su padre y eso que lo conocía desde que tenia 11 años, como usted señor Potter-dijo McGonogall incrédula.

-¡No tengo forma de demostrarle mis palabras a excepción de los cambios que presento tanto en físico como en magia! Aunque por lo que veo no es suficiente para usted, profesora y en cuanto a que no sintió "atracción" de mi padre; eso es sencillo de aclarar: la herencia es hasta cumplir los 17 años y dado que papá los alcanzo a mediados de séptimo año, es posible que no le hubiese afectado además de que hay ciertos detalles en su diario que no me quedan claros por completo pero que tienen que ver con el ser veela e independientemente de que me crea o no ¡Soy un veela blanco como mi padre e incluso Godric Gryffindor! Por eso es que requiero de su ayuda, pues solo con ella evitare problemas innecesarios ahora que regreso al colegio y por lo menos hasta que encuentre a mi pareja, por lo que le pido tome esto con seriedad y mientras lo asimila con más calma, iré por algo a la cocina ya que imagino que habrá algunos elfos ¿cierto? Y mientras ustedes hablan sobre este tema, yo voy a comer algo y de paso le dejo esta poción anti atracción veela que elaboro Hermione para usted, profesora McGonogall, siento no tener una poción para ti, Remus, pero es que solo esperaba encontrarme con la directora y como no se que efectos pueda conllevar esa poción en tu organismo deberás esperar a que Hermi, llegue al colegio para saberlo. Bueno ahora si me disculpan, voy a la cocina, con permiso-se despidió Harry mientras sacaba de su abrigo un pequeño vial que contenía la poción de su amiga para Minerva McGonogall.

así pues Harry, abandono el despacho para poder ir a la cocina y comer algo mientras McGonogall y Lupin se iban haciendo a la idea poco a poco....

-¿Hablara en serio? ¿Realmente es un veela blanco?-murmuro dudosa McGonogall, viendo curiosa el vial que el chico había dejado encima de su escritorio, sin saber con certeza si lo creía o no pues es que toda aquella revelación había sido tan repentina que ya no sabia bien que debía pensar sin darse cuenta de que Remus a su vez, yacía sumergido en sus pensamientos, los cuales -de haber podido leer- habría hallado interesantes....

-¡así que Harry también es un veela blanco como James! Pero me da la impresión de que él es aun más poderoso de lo que fuera su padre; después de todo con su padre jamás sentí esta fuerte atracción que el chico ejerce en mí y por otro lado ¿Qué fue eso de un diario? Espero que no se trate del que estoy pensando pues de ser el mismo ¡Voy a tener que explicarle muchísimas cosas! Especialmente porque tanto James como Sirius están muertos así como Dumblodore y me temo que ni Severus o Lucius sean santos de su devoción como para "platicar" acerca de hace poco mas, poco menos, de 20 años en las que por una de esas extrañísimas casualidades de la vida se encontraron en Hogwarts tres distintos veelas: blanco, amante, y oscuro; aunque eso solamente los supiéramos ellos (los mencionados renglones arriba), Lily y yo -porque afortunadamente Peter era demasiado tonto como para notarlo y nunca ninguno quiso explicarle algo que sabíamos seria un perdida completa de tiempo- y ahora mi cachorro ha recibido su herencia sin haber nadie que lo pueda poner al tanto de lo que ello significa, por lo que me toca a mí, hacerlo ¡Rayos, será un año muy pesado sobretodo si aun no ha elegido pareja! Si con James resulto complicado pero entre que estaban tres clases de veelas y que Lily era su pareja, no estuvo tan "feo" cuando cumplió los 17 pero Harry ya es de por si un mago poderoso, ahora con su herencia pues....... ¡Será un año muy pesado!-pensaba Remus preocupado con lo que estaba recordando de hace 20 años atrás y sin saber muy bien como reaccionar al respecto pues su parte humana intentaba razonar sobre su parte lobuna y que le pedía -por no decir que le "exigía"- fuera en busca de aquel ángel puro y le hiciera suyo para siempre pero su parte lógica -humana y afortunadamente con mayor control- se rehusaba rotundamente hacerlo.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Remus? ¿En verdad crees que Harry esta siendo honesto?-cuestiono Minerva intrigada.

-¡Harry es mas que sincero, Minerva! James era realmente un veela blanco, así que no es de extrañar que también lo sea el chico-dijo Remus con calma.

-Pero si James lo era ¿Por qué no sentí la atracción latente que siento en Harry? Además Albus no tomo medidas preventivas al respecto o es que acaso ¿No lo sabia tampoco?-dijo Minerva curiosa.

-¡OH no, Dumblodore lo sabia! Solo que hace 20 años, se dieron unas circunstancias especiales y por las cuales considero no era necesario mencionar nada al respecto; por lo que solo algunos pocos se enteraron sobre eso-dijo Remus sin perder la compostura.

-¡así que es cierto! Siendo así habrá que tomar medidas adecuadas-dijo Minerva un tanto molesta porque Albus no le hubiese contando nada al respecto, así que tomando el vial con la poción se dispuso a beberla ya que no quería continuar haciendo el tonto frente al muchacho moreno.

Y en los dos días siguientes Minerva y Harry comentaron y tomaron las medidas necesarias para un año escolar más tranquilo y menos descontrolado. Mientras que Hermione ya se había reunido con los integrantes de ED, poniéndoles al tanto de la nueva situación de Harry, dándoles a beber sus correspondientes pociones y asegurándose en el proceso de que ninguno podría revelar el detalle de la herencia de su amigo, por eso mismo es que cada poción la había alterado para que no solo fueran inmunes a la atracción veela sino que al intentar revelar el secreto -faltando a su palabra mágica dada- por cualquier medio posible ( verbal, escrito, pensaderos, sueños, etc.) su núcleo mágico se vería afectado de tal manera que hasta el hechizo mas sencillo seria un completo desastre, por supuesto eso era algo que no les decía ya que de saberlo no tomarían la poción y si demostraban ser confiables, su núcleo se vería libre en tres meses pero sino lo eran, las consecuencias lamentablemente serian muy feas para los afectados; pero luego de lo que Chang y su amiga hicieron prefería mantener mayor seguridad ya que si el ministerio se enteraba de lo que era Harry, intentarían poseerlo, pues un veela blanco era demasiado especial para perderlo y mas tratándose del "niño que vivió".

Luego de aquellas reuniones se junto con el clan Weasley's en la tienda de los sortilegios de los gemelos pelirrojos, en donde ya le esperaba la familia pelirroja al completo con la obvia excepción de Percy-quien a pesar de la guerra había acabado ya y derrotando al lord oscuro, continuaba sin reconciliarse con su familia, tan solo por obstinado y orgulloso- algunos gryffindor's como Neville y demás amigos, así como una sola ravenclaw, de total confianza, Luna Lovegood.

-¡Hola Hermione, pero que bonitas estas!-exclamo la Sra. Weasley al ver entrar a la castaña, abrazándola cariñosamente.

-¡Muchas gracias, Molly! Todos ustedes también lucen muy bien-dijo cordial Hermione, devolviendo afectuosa el abrazo que recibía.

-¿Cómo siguen tus padres, Hermione?-pregunto con interés, el Sr. Weasley.

-¡Mucho mejor! De hecho ya regresaron a casa y dentro de algunos días, volverán abrir el consultorio dental, Arthur-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Me da gusto saberlo, son buenas personas y merecen recuperarse sin ningún problema-dijo Arthur con una amable sonrisa.

-Hermione ¿Por qué querías vernos a todos? Incluso pediste a los gemelos que cerraran la tienda, como un especial favor y eso es extraño, sobretodo porque los gemelos no les gusta perder dinero-dijo curiosa Ginny.

-Antes de responder a eso: Fred, George ¿Se aseguraron de que no hay nada, ni nadie que nos este escuchando o grabando o cualquier otra cosa?-pregunto Hermione seriamente, viendo a los gemelos.

-¡No te preocupes, ya nos aseguramos de todo! No hay nada, ni nadie tan solo nosotros-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora si puedo ponerlos al tanto de todo el asunto, así de porque voy a necesitar su ayuda para cuidar de Harry este año o hasta que encuentre una pareja definitiva-dijo Hermione calmada.

-¿Pareja definitiva? ¿De que hablas, Hermione?-pregunto extrañado Ron.

-Pues verán hace un año, cuando Harry cumplió los 17 y viviendo con él -por lo de mis padres- ambos empezamos a notar algunos cambios -físicos/mágicos- que no sabíamos a que atribuírselos y como al mismo tiempo fue el enfrentamiento con Voldemort, hasta hace relativamente pocos meses, hemos sabido -con la ayuda del diario de James Potter- que tras ese cumpleaños, había recibido su herencia mágica, lo cual explicaba todos aquellos cambios, ya que verán nuestro amigo es: ¡Un veela blanco!-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, permitiéndoles asimilar la información poco a poco.

Mientras tanto en Niza, Francia.....

-¡Severus, es hora de irnos! Mañana tenemos que tomar el expreso pero antes hay que ir a Diagon alley para adquirir mis útiles de séptimo año-dijo Draco tocando a la puerta de la habitación de su padrino y sin esperar respuesta ingreso en la misma, topándose con la imagen de un Severus Snape a medio vestir, ya que aun la camisa la llevaba abierta dejando a la vista su bien formado torso, quedándose con la boca abierta ante tal visión pues desde el día en que había cambiado, este continuaba sin volver a su "fealdad", lo que ocasionaba en él un estado de constante excitación y tener 18 años tampoco ayudaba mucho ya que su cuerpo estaba cargado de hormonas, mas el saber que se trataba de su padrino, quien no era su pareja definitiva, bajaba un poco dicha excitación aun cuando no lo evitaba del todo.

-¿Qué modales son esos, Draco? No creo haberte dado paso a mi habitación-censuro suavemente Severus al verlo entrar de aquella manera, sonriendo arrogante al notar la mirada hambrienta que el rubio le lanzaba, así que sin resistirse se le acerco de forma sensual y tomándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, le beso con pasión ya que a pesar de que el rubio no era su pareja, no evitaba el sentir un atracción mutua, después de todo los veelas se caracterizaban por interesarse en la belleza, el poder y la virtud y no se podía negar que Draco era bello y él, poderoso; por lo que sin ser las definitivas parejas de cada uno, podían sentir deseo mutuo pues por probar no había nada de malo ya que muchos veelas lo hacían así -probar- hasta encontrar a su pareja de por vida y una vez hallada solamente vivían por la misma dejando detrás otros deslices.

-¡Mmmmm, Severus!-gimió suavemente Draco extasiado con la pasión de aquel beso, sintiendo como el mayor se deslizaba de sus labios hinchados a su cuello, dejando por el mismo un rosario de caricias, por lo que "inocentemente" lo lanzo hacia atrás para darle más campo para seguir besando.

-¡Eres hermoso, Draco, verdaderamente hermoso! Pero creo que dijiste que ya era hora de irnos ¿No es así?-musito con irónica sensualidad, Severus, mientras sujetaba las traviesas manos del joven, las cuales se habían deslizado tentadoras hacia su torso, recorriéndole con suaves caricias.

-¡Rayos, Severus; si que sabes cortar el rollo!-exclamo frustrado Draco al ser separado del otro hombre con lentitud.

-¡OH, gracias! Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para hacerlo; y ahora , salte un momento y espérame en la sala mientras termino de alistarme para poder ir a Diagon-dijo Severus, empujándolo con calma hacia la puerta, llevándolo hacia fuera y una vez en el umbral con una delicada nalgada lo saco definitivamente de su habitación.

-¡Claro que puedo contar con que corte el rollo pero no pierde ocasión de tocarme!-pensó medio frustrado, medio divertido Draco, mientras bajaba hacia la sala y momentos mas tarde, Severus se reunía con él y una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, partieron por red floo hacia el caldero chorreante donde esperaban alquilar una habitación para pasar la noche y tomar el expreso al día siguiente.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué se les ofrece?-inquirió el encargado del caldero, tras verlos salir de la chimenea, quedando impactado con la belleza de ambos hombres.

-¡Quisiéramos una habitación para esta noche, por favor!-susurro Severus con su sensual voz que hizo estremecer al encargado y volver las cabezas de varios (as) de los (as) comensales que allí se encontraban haciendo que mas de uno (a) suspirara anhelante, al verlos.

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora mismo tenemos desocupada nuestra mejor habitación, si son tan amables de seguirme, les llevare gustoso-dijo servicial el encargado, deshaciéndose en gestos de alabanza, intentando complacer a los veelas, aun cuando desconocía que se trataba de esas criaturas.

-¡Muchas gracias, guíennos por favor!-dijo Severus con calma pero de cierta manera divertido ante la zalamería de aquel chico que se desvivía por atenderlos sin saber que todo era debido a la atracción y eso tan solo conseguía que los veelas le vieran exasperados.

-¡Aquí tienen la habitación! Si ocupan algo, lo que sea no duden en llamarme; mi nombre es Eric y estoy para servirles-dijo Eric con lambisconería, estrechando con fuerza la mano de Draco, quien se sobresalto por el repentino contacto, pues todo ese tiempo había estado "servicial" con Severus, por lo que aquel agarre en verdad logro extrañarlo y mas cuando el mismo parecía no querer cesar pues Eric se aferraba desesperado a la blanca manos, la cual comenzaba a ser lastimada ya que el agarre esta siendo doloroso.

-¡Ya basta, suéltelo de inmediato; y es mejor que se marche, no ocupamos nada por el momento!-exclamo molesto Severus, separando con brusquedad a Eric de Draco, para de inmediato abrazar posesivo al rubio entre sus brazos, entrando así a la habitación, en donde dejo caer al joven de manera brusca sobre la cama mientras veía de reojo el rubor de vergüenza y humillación que apareció en Eric, quien discretamente se había retirado cerrando la puerta antes de marchar, dándoles privacidad.

-¡Que mano larga resulto ser ese hombre! ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarme?-dijo indignado Draco mientras se levantaba de la cama y sacaba el baúl de su túnica para agrandarlo y ponerlo encima del colchón en el lado izquierdo.

-¡Por favor, no salgas con eso! Si bien que te gusto; después de todo no intentaste liberarte-dijo molesto Severus, también agrandando su baúl y poniéndolo en el lado derecho de la cama.

-¿Celoso, padrino?-cuestiono divertido Draco al notar el tono del mayor.

-¡Eso quisieras oír, mocoso insolente! Pero ni siquiera lo estoy, es mas para la próxima dejare que te acosen pues al parecer eso te agrada mucho ¿Verdad?-dijo con molesta burla Severus, concentrándose en desempacar algunas cosas, que ese noche ocuparían, e ignorando por completo a su ahijado, quien de manera silenciosa había dado la vuelta a la cama y ahora se encontraba detrás de su padrino, deslizando suavemente sus brazos hacia el torso del mayor a la vez que recargaba su cuerpo contra el otro en un estrecho abrazo.

-¿Sabes que esto es ridículo? ¿Por qué tienes que molestarte, no eres mi pareja, cierto? Tan solo es un juego entre los dos ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Tú me gustas, yo te gusto y por nuestra herencia no esta prohibido "jugar" pero mas allá de eso no hay mas porque soy como un hijo para ti, así como tú eres un padre para mí; y si lo quieres saber me gusto, me gusto mucho que me "salvaras" de ese tonto; él no me gusta es mas ni siquiera altero mis instintos y eso solo significa que no es mi pareja -¡Gracias a Merlín!- así que no te molestes; tú me gustas mas y si no fuera porque somos casi familia y entre familiares esta prohibida toda relación -menos el jugar, un poco- tú serias un fuerte rival en mi elección de pareja, eres poderoso así como hermoso, y eso te hace un candidato ideal por lo que no te enojes, no me gustas cuando lo estas, Severus-susurro con sensualidad Draco sin dejar de abrazarse al otro cuerpo, dejando un gentil beso sobre la nuca del marfileño.

-¡Lo se, Draco! Pero al jugar no se puede evitar sentir un cierto grado de posesión y aunque sea un juego no soporto ver que alguien mas te toque e intente aprovecharse de ti-dijo Severus con calma mientras se giraba entre los brazos del joven para poder verlo de frente, descubriendo la dulce mirada que el rubio le dirigía.

-¡Déjalo en el olvido! Además si encuentro a mi pareja, no vas a estar siempre al cuidado de mí ¿Verdad? así que olvídalo ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?-sugirió animoso Draco, besando suavemente los labios de su padrino, dejando en los mismos un bella sonrisa.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga, y en donde mi inspiración ha hecho de las suyas por lo que espero le agrade; por otro lado para el siguiente capitulo sabremos sobre la llegada a Hogwarts y lo que allí puede pasar al reunirse finalmente los tres veelas, así como dará inicio al año escolar lo cual traerá una que otra sorpresa para todos los involucrados en esta historia. Les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias, ojala continúen brindándome su apoyo y como se dan cuenta gracias a sus reviews es que subo mas hojas en cada nuevo capitulo así que espero les guste y dejen mas comentarios.

*imgard malfoy *kendra duvoa *artemisa *afuchar3 *tatsuha, tatsuha_ *Estefania *katuptet *La_Oscura_Reina_Angel *Yume *bu-zan *natalia *ana *Shani 3000 *loves harry *giosseppe *Yoyi *Murtilla *Salube *KIRIKA *Alma *koe_mizui

Luzy Snape.


	5. Acoso, Castigo, Auxilio y Regreso a Hogw

Veelas: Tri Amores

Capitulo 5: Acoso, Castigo, Auxilio y Regreso a Hogwarts.

-¡Eso quisieras oír, mocoso insolente! Pero ni siquiera lo estoy, es mas para la próxima dejare que te acosen pues al parecer eso te agrada mucho ¿Verdad?-dijo con molesta burla Severus, concentrándose en desempacar algunas cosas, que ese noche ocuparían, e ignorando por completo a su ahijado, quien de manera silenciosa había dado la vuelta a la cama y ahora se encontraba detrás de su padrino, deslizando suavemente sus brazos hacia el torso del mayor a la vez que recargaba su cuerpo contra el otro en un estrecho abrazo.

-¿Sabes que esto es ridículo? ¿Por qué tienes que molestarte, no eres mi pareja, cierto? Tan solo es un juego entre los dos ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Tú me gustas, yo te gusto y por nuestra herencia no esta prohibido "jugar" pero mas allá de eso no hay mas porque soy como un hijo para ti, así como tú eres un padre para mí; y si lo quieres saber me gusto, me gusto mucho que me "salvaras" de ese tonto; él no me gusta es mas ni siquiera altero mis instintos y eso solo significa que no es mi pareja -¡Gracias a Merlín!- así que no te molestes; tú me gustas mas y si no fuera porque somos casi familia y entre familiares esta prohibida toda relación -menos el jugar, un poco- tú serias un fuerte rival en mi elección de pareja, eres poderoso así como hermoso, y eso te hace un candidato ideal por lo que no te enojes, no me gustas cuando lo estas, Severus-susurro con sensualidad Draco sin dejar de abrazarse al otro cuerpo, dejando un gentil beso sobre la nuca del marfileño.

-¡Lo se, Draco! Pero al jugar no se puede evitar sentir un cierto grado de posesión y aunque sea un juego no soporto ver que alguien mas te toque e intente aprovecharse de ti-dijo Severus con calma mientras se giraba entre los brazos del joven para poder verlo de frente, descubriendo la dulce mirada que el rubio le dirigía.

-¡Déjalo en el olvido! Además si encuentro a mi pareja, no vas a estar siempre al cuidado de mí ¿Verdad? Así que olvídalo ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?-sugirió animoso Draco, besando suavemente los labios de su padrino, dejando en los mismos un bella sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, las cosas no resultaban del todo sencillas para cierto moreno pues se veía en la forzada necesidad de andar escondiéndose -cual ladrón- por todos los rincones, pasillos y sombras del imponente castillo pues la cacería a la que era sometido por parte de cierto licántropo estaba poniéndolo de los nervios, pues a pesar de que sabia perfectamente que Remus no lo hacia con intención, su sangre le obligaba a buscar encuentros cada vez mas sensuales por no decir íntimos u eróticos pero al mismo tiempo su condición de veela blanco le impedía a él, a ceder aquellos encuentros puesto que consideraba al castaño licántropo como su familia, algo así como su tío y eso mismo había eliminado automáticamente al ojidorado como futura pareja de enlace mas el que su herencia no lo considerara como candidato no significaba que el lupino no lo hiciera y era mas que obvio que la sangre del lobo, le deseaba con fuerza pues sus avances eran sumamente difíciles de esquivar.

-¡Por Merlín, que esto es cansadísimo! Estar como el gato y el ratón /donde precisamente soy el ratón, algo no muy bueno/ no es divertido; estar rehuyéndole a Remus es en verdad agotador, pero es que jamás se me ocurrió pensar que mi herencia fuera ha afectarle tanto aunque ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, cuando no tenia ni la menor sospecha de que eso podía pasar? Después de todo por lo que papá cuenta en su diario, él no estuvo sometido a este "acoso" /si es que lo puedo llamar así/ por parte de Moony, es mas creo que por nadie, pero quizás eso se haya debido al hecho de que se encontró con dos veelas mas en Hogwarts, cuando adquirió la herencia, lo cual es algo que tengo que hablar con Remus /claro que cuando Hermione le de la poción, por ahora eso es imposible/ sobretodo porque hay partes del diario que no comprendo mucho en especial con lo de la herencia y lo de los veelas, es casi como si papá adrede hubiese escrito, como una especie de código para que no resultase sencillo leer sus memorias, algo que es extraño ya que alguna razón habrá tenido para hacerlo pero ¿Cuál razón? Eso es lo que pregunto, además de que averiguar lo que el diario dice es complicado de leer así que imagino que Moony sabrá como hacerlo, después de todo es un ex-merodeador, además de uno de los mejores amigos de James y Lily Potter. Por lo tanto si alguien sabe como leer ese diario es precisamente él pero antes debo esperar a Hermi para que le administre la poción y todavía falta un día entero para que llegue junto con el resto de nuestros amigos-pensaba Harry apesumbrado, mientras cuidadosamente se asomaba a un pasillo para asegurarse de que el lupino no anduviera por ahí, pues de estarlo tendría que dar media vuelta y huir de allí, aunque eso no fuera de gryffindor's pero no tenia otra opción, pues su integridad física corría peligro ya que en verdad el castaño deseaba poseerlo a como diera lugar y él no esta dispuesto a que sucediera además de que no quería usar su fuerza contra alguien a quien consideraba parte de su familia, ya que le hacia sentirse algo culpable, el tan solo pensar en hacer eso.

-Señor Potter ¿Qué esta haciendo, podría saberse?-cuestiono curiosa McGonogall al toparse con el chico y su ¿Precavido? comportamiento, al menos así se lo parecía a la directora, quien alzo una ceja de forma interrogativa al ver el sobresaltado del chico ante su voz.

-¡OH, profesora McGonogall, es usted!-exclamo sobresaltado Harry, volviéndose hacia la directora, terriblemente aliviado al darse cuenta de que era ella y no Remus.

-¿Le sucede algo, señor Potter?-pregunto McGonogall curiosa, mas antes de que el ojiverde pudiese responder..... Su pesadilla personal,-o sea Remus Lupin- lo encontró para la congoja del moreno.

-¡Harry, ahí estas!-exclamo alegre Remus andando de prisa para llegar donde el chico.

-¡Ay, Merlín me descuide! ¡Con permiso, directora!-exclamo angustiado Harry mientras daba media vuelta en la dirección contraria a la que el castaño traía, tratando de volver a poner distancia entre los dos.

-¡Harry, cachorro, espérame!-llamo dulcemente Remus, acelerando el paso para atrapar al esquivo chico, quien simplemente hecho a correr desesperado y asustado ante aquel tono, pues ahora no estaba para andar cuidando de su imagen, no importándole que McGonogall pensara lo cobarde que era, por ahora su prioridad era desaparecer de la mirada de cierto acosador lobo.

-¡Ahora entiendo porque se sobresalto al escucharme! Realmente debe de ser cansado huirle a un licántropo tan insistente-pensaba divertida McGonogall tras ver correr al chico con Remus detrás suyo, agradeciendo el hecho de que Harry le hubiese dado aquella poción anti atracción pues en verdad que de solo imaginar estar igual que Lupin le hacia tener escalofríos pues no podía pensar en perder la dignidad ante un alumno por muy veela que este fuera, eso simplemente no iba con ella.

Remus, mientras tanto, había logrado atrapar a Harry contre el tronco de un fuerte roble quedando aprisionado entre este y su cuerpo para la congoja del ojiverde.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí, Harry? ¿Acaso no me quieres?-dijo Remus con voz tristemente fingida pues deseaba que el chico se condoliera.

-Remus...por favor....entiende que es mejor...el estar....alejados...no eres....tu mismo.....en estos momentos...además....no es correcto.....precisamente......porque...no eres tú...¡Merlín, no hagas eso!-exclamo entrecortadamente Harry a la vez que sobresaltado al sentir como el castaño había metido sus manos bajo su ropa, subiendo una hasta sus pezones, los cuales masajeaba con lentitud, dejándoles poco a poco erectos, mientras que la otra hacia descendido hasta introducirse en su ropa interior acariciando rítmicamente su pene consiguiendo con eso que su erección se hiciera presente a pesar de tratar de evitarlo pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, después de todo era una criatura para el placer y eso hacia que inevitablemente respondiera a las hábiles caricias que el lupino le otorgaba y es que no podía negar y era muy bueno en lo que hacia.

-¡Por favor...Remus....detente.....por favor!-suplicaba Harry sin poder evitar que ahogados gemidos escaparan de su garganta puesto que el éxtasis que experimentaba era algo nunca antes vivido por lo que le dejaba expuesto ante el mayor, quien al darse cuenta de sus gemidos continuo con la masturbación con renovado gusto pues le enloquecían los ahogados ruiditos que el ojiverde intentaba negar.

-¡No, mi cachorro, no voy a detenerme! Quiero ver como te estremeces entre mis brazos, como te entregas a mí, como seré el único dueño de tu cuerpo, como mis manos te llevan a tu primer orgasmo y así probar el sabor de tu excitación, mi precioso ángel blanco-susurro sensualmente Remus aumentado el ritmo de su paja sobre el pene del veela hasta que inevitablemente el chico se corrió, mojándose la ropa y mojando la mano del licántropo, quien de inmediato la saco de las húmedos ropajes para llevarla hasta su boca y con su lengua probar el sabor del ojiverde consiguiendo con eso que el rubor del moreno se hiciera aun mas intenso tras su reciente orgasmo.

-¡Sabes muy bien, cachorro! Realmente bien, y ahora es mi turno, ángel mío-susurro Remus con deseo, frotando su erección contra los muslos del chico, consiguiendo con ese movimiento sacar de su estado de alelado o post-orgásmico al moreno.

-¡No, no eres mi pareja!-exclamo con firmeza Harry mientras su fuerza veela entraba en acción, así como su magia se despertaba con intensidad, de tal manera que Remus fue empujado violentamente tanto por los brazos de Harry como por su aura mágica, haciéndolo elevarse algunos metros en el aire para luego caer al suelo, desmayado.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme licántropo! Solo mi pareja, puede hacerlo, nadie mas tiene ese derecho; aprende que no eres tú, eres considerado familiar y solo eso me impide darte un castigo mayor o permanente-susurro Harry molesto con una voz mucho mas grave de lo normal, mientras que sus ojos mostraban una mirada metalizada completamente fría sin nada de su calidez habitual y su aura mágica lucia cual llamas a su alrededor, convocando -sin necesidad de palabras- unas cadenas que envolvieron el cuerpo del castaño, amarrándolo totalmente aunque afortunadamente no eran de plata, pues eso habría lastimado en sobremanera al lupino.

-¡Merlín! ¿Qué ha hecho, señor Potter?-dijo sorprendidísima McGonogall, quien llegaba a la carrera, alertada por la fuerte aura mágica del chico, que con la pregunta de la directora pareció salir del trance en que se hallaba.

-¡Cielo santo! ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención! Pero no he podido controlarlo, es algo relacionado con mi herencia, profesora-dijo apenado Harry, al ver lo que le había hecho a Remus.

-Se que los veelas son criaturas peligrosas pero solo cuando son provocadas y dudo mucho que Remus haya hecho algo como para que le encadenara, además de dejarlo inconsciente, Potter-dijo McGonogall extrañada, notando con sorpresa la húmeda mancha que el pantalón del chico lucia, no queriendo imaginar a que se debía pero inevitablemente se planteo algunas conjeturas y tuvo que admitir que si Remus se había propasado con el veela, era razonable que el mismo lo hubiese castigado; después de todo eso formaba parte de su herencia y por lo que estaba averiguando de los veelas blancos, estos protegían su pureza y virtud con fuerza pues solo se entregaban a su pareja, así que nadie tenia el derecho de intentar mancillarles pues la virtud era la primordial característica de los veelas como Harry así que era lógico que si el castaño se propaso con el chico, pensando -quizás- que era como las otras clases de veelas -que se podía considerar eran promiscuas en comparación con los veelas blancos- recibiera su castigo.

-¡Lo lamento tanto, Remus, ennevarte!-exclamo Harry lanzando un hechizo reanimador sobre el castaño, el cual rápidamente recupero la conciencia pero al intentar incorporarse se percato de la presencia de aquellas cadenas que le retenían.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Remus extrañado por la situación, al mismo tiempo que un gemido de dolor salía de su garganta pues se estaba dando cuenta de que su cuerpo se hallaba muy golpeado aparte de apresado, mas afortunadamente no tenia nada roto pero eso no significaba que no presentaría unos muy buenos moretones mas tarde.

-¡Es parte de mi herencia, Remus! Pienso que de alguna manera mi veela se ha cansado de tus acosos y con lo que ha pasado hace tan solo unos instantes pues....creo que colmo mi paciencia, viéndome en la necesidad de castigarte-dijo Harry compungido.

-¡OH, Merlín! ¿No te hice daño, Harry?-cuestiono preocupado Remus al recordar vagamente lo que el lobo le obligo hacer a su cachorro, sintiéndose en verdad muy mal por el trato que le había dado al chico, sabiendo que todo aquel descontrol debía de haberle asustado a tal grado que su instinto veela entro en acción, algo que no le sorprendía tanto después de todo sus propios instintos de licántropo también se ponían en movimiento cuando era necesario, así que era obvio que también con el moreno ocurriera algo similar dándose cuenta de lo compungido que el ojiverde se veía, así mismo avergonzado y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto... Harry salio corriendo de ahí, dejando a Remus y McGonogall extrañados de su comportamiento.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué ha salido corriendo de esa manera?-pregunto Remus extrañado.

-¡No lo se, Remus! Pero por ahora lo mas importante es quitarte estas cadenas; mas tarde veremos lo que ha sucedido con el joven Potter-dijo McGonogall con calma, sacando su varita para conjurar un finite que liberara al castaño, dándose cuenta con sorpresa que eso no era posible pues el mismo continuaba firmemente amarrado por aquellas cadenas sin que nada de lo que hiciera resultara en la liberación del licántropo.

Mientras tanto Harry había corrido hasta el despacho de la directora, dándose cuenta de que no sabia la contraseña, pues aquella vez había esta distraído con los dedos de Remus y por lo tanto no presto atención, lo cual ahora estaba considerando no fue una buena opción.

-¡Rayos, necesito entrar! Y dudo mucho que McGonogall tenga el mismo hobby de contraseñas con nombres de dulces como el finado Dumblodore y necesito tanto a Fawkes-pensaba Harry preocupado, acercándose hasta la gárgola, la cual de inmediato le dio paso para la sorpresa del moreno, quien prefirió no cuestionar el ¿Por qué de aquello? Por ahora tenia muchos problemas que solucionar.

-¡Fawkes, necesito tu ayuda! Alguna vez Dumblodore menciono que podías estar en un segundo en otro lugar y la verdad luego de lo que he hecho realmente requiero de esa habilidad; bien podría yo aparecerme donde lo necesito pero no estoy de humor para que me anden persiguiendo como lo ha venido haciendo Remus en este tiempo, así que no lo haré y por eso es mejor que tú lleves el mensaje a Hermione-dijo Harry con suavidad, mientras despertada cuidadosamente a un dormido fénix, que soltó un dulce trino al comprender lo que el chico deseaba y por lo cual extendió su pico para que el moreno le pusiera el pedazo de pergamino en el mismo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Fawkes! Lleva esto a Hermi y hazme el favor de esperar la poción que te dará-dijo Harry con suavidad, dándole el pergamino al fénix, que al instante se desvaneció.

-Si esto no funciona, me temo que Moony se quedara atrapado por esas cadenas por tiempo desconocido pues ni siquiera yo puedo retirar sus ataduras-pensaba Harry tras ver desaparecer al fénix, en busca de Hermione pues si alguien podía auxiliarle con aquel dilema era precisamente ella, y si la castaña no lo podía conseguir, entonces nadie podría hacerlo.

Y en ese instante Fawkes, reaparecía en Diagon en busca de cierta castaña de la casa de Gryffindor....

-Severus ¿No es ese el fénix del viejo?-pregunto Draco al ver al pájaro, sobre volar muy cerca de donde los dos slytherin's se encontraban.

-¡Si, es Fawkes! Pero ¿Qué esta haciendo en el callejón Diagon?-dijo Severus extrañado, luego de reconocer al fénix, que en se momento descendía sobre un grupo de chicos.

-¿Son Granger y el clan Weasel's?-dijo Draco curioso al ver como la castaña leona alargaba un brazo para que el fénix se posara sobre el mismo.

-¡Draco, compórtate! Y deja de insultar a los Weasley's; es extraña esta situación ¿Que hace el fénix de Dumblodore aquí? ¿Quien lo pudo haber enviado?-murmuraba Severus intrigado sin perder de vista al grupo de pelirrojos, viendo como la castaña leía rápidamente un pedazo de pergamino que el fénix le entrego y tras lo cual metió el mismo en un de los bolsos de su túnica, leyendo -a pesar de la distancia- los labios de la chica y compañía (algo que había aprendió hacer como espía para la Orden cuando todavía vivía el lord, pues no siempre era recomendable leer las mentes de sus compañeros pues podría enterarse de su papel en esa guerra)

-¡Chicos, tengo que irme! Harry ocupa de mi ayuda, así que nos veremos mañana en la estación-dijo Hermione con calma.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Harry?-preguntaron preocupados Ron, Neville y Ginny, mas no era los únicos pues el resto de sus amigos y clan Weasley estaban igual que los tres chicos.

-¡OH no, no se preocupen! Es algo sin importancia, necesita que le envié algo que me dejo encargado y que la directora McGonogall le ha pedido de manera algo urgente, así que no puede esperar hasta mañana, chicos; por eso mismo es que ha enviado a Fawkes a buscarme-dijo Hermione como si nada, sin varia en ningún momento su expresión tranquila a pesar de las mentiras que estaba diciendo, pues la nota que Harry le había enviado nada tenia que ver con la directora sino mas bien con cierto licántropo pero la verdad no estaba muy segura de que lo comprendieran del todo ya había resultado bastante difícil que se hicieran a la idea de la herencia de su amigo como para ahora salirles con la historia de que el veela estaba siendo acosado por un lobo descontrolado.

-¡Que bueno! Entonces ¿Te vas ya?-pregunto Ron curioso mientras la castaña asentía.

-¡En ese caso nos vemos mañana, Hermione!-se despidieron todos los ahí reunidos.

-¿Les parece si nos vemos a las 10:30 AM en la estación?-sugirió Hermione antes de correr hacia las zonas se aparición del callejón, llevando sobre el hombre a Fawkes, viendo como sus amigos asentían afirmativamente a su sugerencia y así en pocos minutos aparecía en la sala de su casa sin sorprender en lo absoluto a sus padres, excepto por la presencia del fénix, después de todo era la primera vez que veían un ave como Fawkes.

Pero lo que nadie noto, es que segundos antes de que la leona se apareciera en su hogar, un accio conjuro la nota anteriormente recibida, llevándola hasta las manos de Severus Snape....

-¿Qué haces Severus? ¿No estas siendo algo entrometido? Además ¿Qué importa lo que esos gryffindor's hagan? No tienen nada que ver con nosotros ¿Verdad?-pregunto intrigado Draco, al ver como su padrino conjuraba la nota de la castaña.

-Digamos que es simplemente curiosidad, además ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter en esto? Según lo que pude leer de los labios de Granger ha sido ese mocoso quien ha enviado a Fawkes y eso me lleva a preguntarme ¿Por qué el fénix de Albus Dumblodore ha obedecido a un molesto e insolente gryffindor como lo es Potter? Se supone que Fawkes solamente obedecía ha Albus, puede que incluso a Minerva por ser la nueva directora pero que lo haga con ese engreído de Harry Potter es muy sospechoso, Draco-dijo Severus con calma.

-¡Supongo que tienes un punto valido, padrino! Y bien ¿Que dice el pergamino?-cuestiono curioso Draco, señalando el papel que en ese momento desdoblaba Severus y así ambos veelas leyeron....

"Hermione, AYUDA URGENTE, no se que hacer con Remus -si, él esta en Hogwarts desde antes de mi llegada- no soporto mas sus acosos y hoy ha llegado demasiado lejos -no voy a entrar en detalles en esta nota, cuando estés en el colegio, te cuento- viéndome forzado a echar sobre el licántropo un hechizo encadenante para que deje de perseguirme y ....... .... ¡No importa! Necesito ayuda y sabes a lo que me refiero; así que te envió a Fawkes; entrégale, todo lo que sea necesario para que Moony deje de estar acosándome, pues si sigue así, la próxima vez las cosas serán mas feas que solamente encadenarlo y debes de comprender que es muy doloroso para mí, el lastimar ha alguien a quien considero mi familia -con la excepción de los Dursley's, pero ellos son caso aparte, pues incluso con todo y todos sus desprecios, todavía me preocupo por mis tíos y mi primo ¡Patético, lo se!- Desesperado por tu auxilio. Harry James Potter Evans"

Una vez que los dos veelas terminaron de leer, se miraron entre si extrañados.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que Potter esta diciendo?-pregunto intrigado Draco luego de leer la nota.

-¡Ni la mas mínima, Draco, ni la mas mínima! Es como si hablara en acertijos, sobretodo porque al parecer no quiso contar todo en esta nota a la señorita Granger, quien por otro lado jamás menciono a Lupin en su despedida con sus compañeros, casi como sino quiera preocuparlos y es mas tan solo menciono a Minerva; y en esta nota Potter ni siquiera hace mención a ella ¡Algo raro están tramando esos dos gryffindor's! Y eso no me gusta un Potter, altamente conocido por su impulsividad y su poder mágico, y una Granger, reconocida por su inteligencia así como mañas para salir adelante ante casi cualquier cosa, no son buenas noticias; eso es seguro-murmuro Severus mientras se guardaba la nota en un bolsillo interior de su túnica, estando tan intrigado como el rubio lucia.

-Severus ¿Qué ha querido decir, Potter con lo que el licántropo lo esta acosando?-pregunto Draco curioso o al menos eso quería aparentar pues el fondo se podía percibir el tono de molestia, celos y posesividad que lo embargaba y que no paso desapercibido para Severus, quien cada día que p[asaba se iba convenciendo de que Potter era la pareja de su ahijado, lo cual no le resultaba del todo agradable pero si ese gryffindor era la felicidad de Draco, tendría que aceptarlo llegado el momento.

-¿Qué quieres que te responda Draco? La palabra acoso no es tan difícil de comprender y a menos que Potter se haya equivocado -lo cual dudo pues hace uso de esta palabrita, varias veces como para ser un error de su parte; después de todo no creo que sea tan idiota ¿Verdad?- Creo que Lupin ya no lo ve como su "cachorro" sino /quizás/ como una potencial pareja-dijo Severus con calma, ya que no podía mentirle a su ahijado a pesar del daño que pudiese causarle con sus palabras, pero extrañamente el rubio se quedo tan tranquilo como sino no pasara nada, sin comentar nada al respecto....

-¿Podemos regresar al caldero? Ya hicimos todas las compras y estoy cansado, además de que tengo hambre, Severus-dijo Draco tan calmado que no convenció al hombre mayor a su lado.

-¡Por supuesto, volvamos, Draco!-dijo Severus como si nada, aunque observando disimuladamente al rubio, notando por sus movimientos y tensión muscular -sobretodo en la espalda y brazos- que no estaba tan calmado como aparentaba. Mas por ahora no comentaría nada al respecto o la furia contenida del veela podía estallar y entonces seria difícil de controlar sin que las demás personas en el callejón se percataran de la presencia de dos veelas en el lugar, lo cual era algo complicado dada la atracción que desprendían pero tampoco se trataba de llamar la atención del ministerio de magia, ya que no había pasado 22 años manteniéndose lejos de esos ineptos funcionarios, lo mismo que no arriesgaría a que descubrieran a Draco, puesto que Lucius no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Así ambos regresaron con tranquilidad al caldero chorreante y cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos....

-así que el licántropo esta detrás de Harry, queriendo algo mas que una simple amistad ¡Maldito lobo! ¿Cómo se atrevió a posar sus ojos sobre mi león? ¡Ah, no, mi ángel de ojos verdes no será de ese licántropo aprovechado! Voy a encontrar la manera de mantenerlo alejado; porque nadie va a tocar a mi Potter ¡NADIE! así tenga que asesinarlo-pensaba furioso Draco, sin percatarse del todo de la forma en la que pensaba del moreno ojiverde, cerrando en fuertísimos puños sus manos hasta el grado en que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos ante la presión ejercida.

-Esta mas que molesto ¡Furioso! No hay duda ya: Potter es su potencial pareja y después de todo no es tan difícil de entender el porque; puesto que -a pesar de mi desagrado por el recuerdo de su padre y padrino- ese gryffindor no solo es muy poderoso, tampoco es feo -no que sea la octava maravilla del mundo pero tiene algo que lo hace atractivo- y según los rumores que corrían por el colegio es virgen o mas bien purísimo pues nunca se le ha conocido amante alguno con la excepción de Chang y Weasley hija, a las que tan solo llego a besar, por lo tanto es mas que atrayente para Draco -y casi cualquier veela, menos para mí-pensaba Severus, analizando las reacciones de su ahijado y confirmando a través de estas, que Harry Potter era la pareja del mismo, aunque no diría nada -todavía- pues no seria bien recibido su descubrimiento y lo mejor era espera a que volvieran al colegio y entonces la propia atracción veela del rubio entraría en acción, incitándole a estar al lado del gryffindor y sin darse cuenta de que él mismo se contradecía en sus pensamientos incluso tratando de negar su propia herencia, mas lo mismo que al rubio esta era imposible de ocultar menos aun de negar y tarde o temprano entraría en acción (Y entonces si que las cosas se pondrán interesantes ¿Verdad, no opinan lo mismo?)

Por otro lado, Hermione había conseguido adaptar la poción anti atracción para Remus, sin que hubiese algún rechazo de su parte lupina....

-¡Lleva esto a Harry, Fawkes!-dijo la castaña, acercándose al fénix, el cual se había posado sobre el perchero de la entrada tras su llegada, y entregándole un pequeño paquete que el ave no tardo en tomar con su pico, para segundos mas tarde, desaparecer.

-¿Qué clase de pájaro, era? y ¿Qué les has dado, a donde fue?-cuestionaron curiosos, los papás de la castaña.

-¡Un fénix, la poción anti atracción y regreso a Hogwarts!-respondió Hermione como sin nada dejando a sus padres con un montón de curiosidades que no contesto ya que subió a su habitación, alegando que debía repasar su ultimo año escolar.

-¡Tu hija lo hace a propósito! Nos ha dejado con muchas dudas y es tu culpa, Roger-dijo la mamá acusadora aunque de manera juguetona.

-¡Ah si! Como si no tuvieses ninguna responsabilidad ¿Verdad? Si sabes perfectamente que Mio es así por los dos y no solo por uno, Amelie-dijo el papá con complicidad, sonriéndole cariñoso a su esposa, luego de eso Fawkes reaparecía en Hogwarts en donde busco al moreno, pues este no se encontraba en la dirección sino de nueva cuenta se encontraba en los jardines siendo severamente amonestado por McGonogall, pues a pesar de todos los esfuerzos mágicos que la directora haba realizado para eliminar las cadenas de Remus, no tenían resultado alguno sobre las mismas, aun cuando el castaño no daba muestras de estar del todo molesto por el contrario estaba de cierta forma agradecido con Harry puesto que podía sentir como el lobo deseaba abalanzarse sobre el veela pues el olor de su excitación aun impregnaba las ropas del chico y eso lo hacia querer someterlo a su voluntad, entrando en ese virginal cuerpo de una buena vez y marcarlo como suyo para siempre.

-Prof. McGonogall, comprenda que solo es por....-intentaba explicar Harry sin conseguir nada en lo absoluto, ya que la bruja no le dejaba hacerlo.

-¡No me salga con excusas! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle algo como esto a Remus? ¿Acaso no tiene ningún control como veela?-dijo McGonogall enfadada.

-¡No regañes mas al chico, Minerva! Estoy seguro de que Harry a tenido sus motivos para hacer esto; además no estoy tan seguro de haberme comportado adecuadamente con él, ya que mi lobo esta en verdad descontrolado aparte de ...-murmuro Remus calmado, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la directora sin mucho éxito, pero guardo silencio antes de terminar que le daba vergüenza las reacciones de su cuerpo y las cuales no sentía mucho apego de comentar con la profesora.

-¡No deberías tratar de minimizar lo que te ha hecho, Remus! No puedes andar encubriéndolo, además no fue muy correcto el encadenarte-dijo severa McGonogall, sin darse cuenta de lo avergonzado que el castaño estaba, ni de la molestia de Harry quien estaba cada vez mas exasperado por la terquedad de la mujer, que ni siquiera le dejaba acelerar sus motivos, no que tuviese ganas de explicárselos pero tampoco quería que lo juzgara de esa manera mas en ese momento Fawkes sobrevoló por encima de donde se encontraban, descendiendo para la sorpresa de Remus y asombro de McGonogall.

-¡Fawkes, regresaste! ¿Cumpliste mi encargo? ¿Viste a Hermione?-pregunto Harry ansioso, retirando del pico del ave, el paquete que llevaba a la vez que recibía un dulce canto como afirmación a sus preguntas.

-¡OH, que bueno!-susurro Harry, abriendo rápidamente el paquete, sacando de su interior el vial con la poción para Remus, notando que era un poco diferente a la que su amiga había tomado, por lo que primero leyó la notita que venia dentro del envoltorio.

"Harry, te envió la poción anti atracción pero le hice algunas modificaciones para que Remus pueda tomarla y no lastime su parte licana, mas no estoy del todo segura de que tanta efectividad tendrá sobre él, ya que es muy probable que necesite una segunda dosis pero eso lo sabré hasta que lo vea y realice algunos análisis de su condición, mas aun con eso, estoy convencida de que con esta toma, los acosos cesaran y tendrá un mejor control sobre el lobo, así ya no te sentirás "sometido" por parte de tu familia. Nos veremos mañana en la noche. Cariños de tu hermana Hermione".

-Supongo que esta bien, mientras funcione-pensó Harry luego de leer la nota y acercándose hasta el encadenado licántropo....

-¡No te acerques! No puedo controlarme....-susurro preocupado Remus al mismo tiempo que luchaba con sus cadenas para poder abalanzarse contra el chico.

-¡Lo se, Moony! Pero tengo que darte la poción, solamente así te calmaras y ya no tendré que recurrir ha esas cadenas ¿O es que quieres estar amarrado de por vida? Pues mientras representes una "amenaza" a mi virtud, el veela en mí no va a dejar que te me acerques pero al ser considerado mi familia tampoco puedo dañarte; así que bebe la poción y todo estará mas tranquilo-dijo suavemente Harry, terminando de acercarse al castaño y de inmediato se agacho para poder incorporarle hasta estar sentado y así pudiese beber mas cómodo la poción anti atracción.

-¿Hermione la hizo?-cuestiono Remus ansioso.

-¡Si! Ahora bebe, que no es veneno a pesar de que se ve distinta ala de McGonogall pero eso es porque Hermi hizo algunas modificaciones mas no preguntes que no tengo la menor idea de que hizo, tendrás que esperarte a que llegue para cuestionarle al respecto, Remus-dijo tranquilo Harry, dándole a beber la poción y conforme el castaño lo hacia, tanto este como el chico notaban el cambio que el licántropo iba presentando ya que su deseo por abalanzarse sobre el moreno disminuía, lo mismo que el descontrol que presentara hasta estar por completo tranquilo por lo que ante este cambio, las cadenas que le sujetaban se fueron aflojando hasta finalmente caer al suelo, liberándolo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto confundida McGonogall.

-¡Que Remus ya no estará afectado por mi atracción!-dijo Harry calmado mientras ayudaba al castaño a incorporarse.

-Entonces toda esto ha sido por...-comenzó Minerva mas fue prontamente interrumpida por el castaño.

-¡Si! Ha sido la única forma en que Harry ha podido detener mis acosos hacia su persona; algo que ha intentado explicar pero que no le has dejado hacer, Minerva-dijo Remus tranquilo, viendo como la profesora se incomodaba ante sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estuvo al juzgar al moreno sin escucharlo antes.

Después de aquello los acosos cesaron de tal manera que la relación entre Remus y Harry se torno mucho mas cómoda así como familiar, que era la forma en que ambos se veían, siendo así como las horas fueron transcurriendo hasta llegar la noche siguiente y con ella, la llegada de los alumnos así como de la nueva plantilla de profesores pues la guerra había ocasionado varios cambios en el profesorado del colegio, que esa noche descubrirían. Pero antes de la llegada de los alumnos, durante la travesía de los mismos en el expreso sucedieron unas interesantes conversaciones....

-¿Ya se enteraron de lo que comentan en el tren?-dijo Luna cotilla.

-¡Luna, no nos interesan los chismes! Que los demás no tengan vida, no significa que nosotros tampoco-dijo Hermione calmada.

-¡Lo se! Pero este chisme les interesara-replico la rubia con diversión.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-pregunto curiosa Ginny.

-¡Porque lo que dices por ahí es: que Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy también vienen en el tren!-dijo Luna como si nada.

-¿Snape y Malfoy?-dijeron Neville y Deán extrañados, aunque el primero mas parecía asustado que sorprendido.

-¡Luna, esas bromas son de mal gusto y deberías dejárselas a los gemelos!-censuro Hermione con molestia.

-¡No es broma, Hermione! En realidad si están murmurando que los dos slytherin's vienen en el penúltimo vagón-dijo Luna con seriedad inusitada, mientras el resto de los chicos se veían entre si ya no tan seguros de que fuese una broma de parte de la rubia, pues estaba demasiado seria como para estar jugando pero por otro lado, no sabían que pensar con exactitud de todo eso.

-¿Crees que sea verdad, Hermione?-cuestiono preocupado Neville.

-¿Quién te lo dijo, Luna?-pregunto Hermione curiosa antes de responder a su amigo.

-¡Fue Daniela Davison!-respondió Luna tranquila.

-Ravenclaw ¿Cierto?-dijo Hermione viendo asentir a la rubia-las águilas no tiene costumbre mentir, ni tampoco hacer estúpidas bromas, así que es muy probable -me temo- que ellos vengan también en el expreso, Neville-respondió Hermione a su amigo.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¿Cómo puede McGonogall permitir que regresen? Sobretodo siendo responsables de la muerte de Dumblodore-dijo indignado y molesto, Ron.

-¡Compórtate, Ron! No podemos suponer nada al respecto; después de todo si ellos están aquí, se deberá ha algo, y aun cuando la profesora McGonogall les haya permitido su regreso a Hogwarts ha debido tener sus motivos, por lo que hasta no conocerlos no podemos culparles de nada. Por lo que es mejor que guardes compostura y esperemos hasta estar en el colegio-dijo serenamente Hermione.

-Pero Hermione.... ¡Esos dos son mortifagos y deberían de ser arrestados!-dijo Ron, aun molesto.

-¡Tal vez tengas razón pero hasta que no sepamos que esta sucediendo en realidad no podemos hacer nada, así que tranquilízate!-dijo Hermione sin perder la calma.

-¡Hermione, tiene razón! Es mejor esperar hasta que esto se aclare-dijo Neville con calma.

De esa manera los ahí reunidos guardaron silencio, metidos cada unos en sus pensamientos, los cuales no eran muy diferentes entre si, pues todos estaban encaminados al tema de Snape y Malfoy y ¿Qué se suponía que harían al respecto sobre ello?

Mientras tanto en el penúltimo vagón....

-¿Estas preocupado, Draco?-pregunto Severus al notar nervioso a su ahijado, aun cuando trataba de ocultarlo pero a su vista sagaz no le pasaba desapercibido el estado del rubio.

-¡Siendo honesto, si lo estoy! Aun cuando la directora McGonogall y el ministerio saben del papel que desempeñamos en la guerra con el que no debe ser nombrado, no puedo evitar cuestionarme el ¿Cómo lo tomaran los demás? ¿Cómo seremos recibidos? Especialmente con los sobrevivientes miembros de la casa de Slytherin, ya que algunos de ellos son hijos de conocidos mortifagos y a los que si alcanzaron a colocarles la marca tenebrosa, Severus- dijo Draco preocupado.

-¡No puedes estar todo el tiempo preocupándote por eso, Draco! Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tranquilizarte, no podemos saber lo que nos depara el futuro -por mas que los adivinos aseguren lo contrario- y angustiarse por algo que aun no ha sucedido es una perdida inútil de energía; así que tómalo con calma y hasta que no estemos en Hogwarts, sabremos a que atenernos, por lo que es mejor no preocuparse aun por algo que desconocemos-dijo pragmático Severus, y con voz serena para intentar tranquilizar a su ahijado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Severus? ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que los demás piensen?-dijo Draco extrañado.

-Supongo que es porque nunca me ha interesado el que opinen de mí, se bien que nunca han tenido una buena opinión sobre mi persona, así que tan solo me limito a ignorar a todas esas personas, de manera que no me preocupo por banalidades y así me ahorro muchísimas preocupaciones-dijo Severus con calma.

-Creo que también debería intentar hacer eso ¿Verdad?-dijo Draco con una burlesca sonrisa en los labios, viendo asentir a su padrino.

Siendo así como el expreso de Hogwarts arribo finalmente a la estación de Hosgmeade, en donde no tardaron en desembarcar los alumnos viejos y nuevos en el anden, junto con los nuevos profesores, siendo recibidos en el lugar por Remus Lupin, quien seria -por esa ocasión- el encargado de llevar a los de nuevo ingreso a través del lago hacia el castillo mientras el resto abordaba los carruajes para subir la colina que les llevaría a la cima, en donde se localizaba el colegio de magia y hechicería.....

-¡Ese era Remus, ¿Cierto?! Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? y ¿Por qué no ha venido en el expreso? ¿Creen que lo volvamos a tener como profesor? ¡Seria excelente!-dijo Ron contento tras alcanzar a ver al castaño, quien apenas pudo dirigirles una breve sonrisa al ver a los chicos pero no se detuvo a charlar pues tenia que llevar a los mas pequeños.

-¡Si, era Remus! Y creo que es muy posible que vuelva como profesor, después de todo es el mejor maestro de DCAO que hemos tenido jamás y el más competente también; así que probable que la directora le haya llamado para ocupar ese cargo, pero de eso no enteraremos en la cena de bienvenida, supongo-dijo Ginny también con alegría.

-¡Ginny, esta en lo correcto! Ahora será mejor que subamos a uno de los carruajes o tendremos que andar todo el camino hacia el castillo-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, acercándose hasta uno de los carruajes.

-¡Adelante, chicas ustedes primero!-dijo con amabilidad Neville abriendo la puerta del carruaje y sujetándola caballerosamente, para que las chicas pudieran abordar.

-¡Muchas gracias, Neville!-dijeron Hermione, Luna y Ginny, mientras subían, seguidas por los chicos, Ron, Neville, Seamus y Deán.

-Entonces era cierto, ¡Lupin se encuentra en Hogwarts! Pero ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿Será verdad que esta interesado en Potter?¡OH, eso no lo voy a permitir! Quizás Harry no sea para mí, pero tampoco será para nadie mas ¡Para nadie!-pensaba en extremo posesivo y celoso Draco, al reparar en la presencia del licántropo antes de que se marchara con los de primer año.

-¿Qué estará pensando para mostrar esa cara de enojo? Seguramente se trata de Potter pero es mejor que no diga nada, después de todo no tardara en darse cuenta de su situación con respecto a ese gryffindor en particular-pensaba Severus tranquilamente al ver el coraje que su ahijado lucia, no preocupándose por el mismo pues sabia que Draco no haría nada estúpido por el momento, al menos no hasta que sus instintos entraran en acción, entonces habría de tenerlo mas vigilado y controlado pues podría significar un peligro para si mismo y para los demás.

-¡Draco, sube ya! O es que ¿Acaso piensas subir por tu propio pie hasta Hogwarts?-pregunto Severus con suavidad mientras entraba en el interior del carruaje, esperando a que el rubio le siguiera.

-¡Ya voy, Severus; estaba distraído!-dijo Draco saliendo de su ensimamiento, metiéndose al carruaje, que curiosamente solo era ocupado por ellos dos.

De esta forma, todos subieron hasta el castillo en donde se reunieron con los de primer año para la sorpresa de los alumnos, quienes habían esperado estar dentro del comedor para recibir a los de nuevo ingreso pero ahora todos los cursos se encontraban en las escaleras del recibidor y que les llevarían hasta el gran hall, pero entonces una figura apareció en la cima de las mismas y que dejo sorprendidos a muchos y muchas en el lugar pues aquella figura correspondía a......

¡HARRY POTTER!

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores; también lamento el retraso para subir ha este y demás fics pero entre que se hizo semana santa -cuando se supone debía actualizar- y en que estado enferma y no había podido ponerme a terminar con los capítulos pues me ha resultado imposible actualizar, pero a manera de compensación este es un capitulo largo, como disculpa por el atraso en subir y para el siguiente capitulo sabremos sobre los nuevos profesores así como de las reacciones que se presentaran al estar los tres veelas finalmente cara a cara. Bueno les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias. Nos vemos el próximo mes.

*Polarres *Valethsnape *TardyAsuka *ginna3525 *bu-zan *Natalia *Ekishi *artemisa *Murtilla *Dante *mariza *Alma *Shani 3000 *giosseppe *ana

Luzy Snape.


	6. Regreso a Hogwarts: Encuentros, descubri

Veelas: Tri Amores

Capitulo 6: Regreso a Hogwarts: Encuentros, descubrimientos y nuevos profesores.

-Entonces era cierto, ¡Lupin se encuentra en Hogwarts! Pero ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿Será verdad que esta interesado en Potter? ¡OH, eso no lo voy a permitir! Quizás Harry no sea para mí, pero tampoco será de nadie mas ¡Para nadie!-pensaba en extremo posesivo y celoso Draco, al reparar en la presencia del licántropo antes de que se marchara con los de primer año.

-¿Qué estará pensando para mostrar esa cara de enojo? Seguramente se trata de Potter pero es mejor que no diga nada, después de todo no tardara en darse cuenta de su situación con respecto a ese gryffindor en particular-pensaba Severus tranquilamente al ver el coraje que su ahijado lucia, no preocupándose por el mismo pues sabia que Draco no haría nada estúpido por el momento, al menos no hasta que sus instintos entraran en acción, entonces habría de tenerlo mas vigilado y controlado pues podría significar un peligro para si mismo y para los demás.

-¡Draco, sube ya! O es que ¿Acaso piensas subir por tu propio pie hasta Hogwarts?-pregunto Severus con suavidad mientras entraba en el interior del carruaje, esperando a que el rubio le siguiera.

-¡Ya voy, Severus; estaba distraído!-dijo Draco saliendo de su ensimamiento, metiéndose al carruaje, que curiosamente solo era ocupado por ellos dos.

De esta forma, todos subieron hasta el castillo en donde se reunieron con los de primer año para la sorpresa de los alumnos, quienes habían esperado estar dentro del comedor para recibir a los de nuevo ingreso pero ahora todos los cursos se encontraban en las escaleras del recibidor y que les llevarían hasta el gran hall, pero entonces una figura apareció en la cima de las mismas y que dejo sorprendidos a muchos y muchas en el lugar pues aquella figura correspondía a......

¡HARRY POTTER! Quien ajeno a lo que su repentina presencia estaba causando en los ahí presentes, bajo de prisa los escalones hasta quedar de frente a Hermione, alzándola entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que le daba vueltas en el aire con gran facilidad y alegría.

-¡Bienvenida Hermione, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañaba!-exclamo Harry emocionado sin dejar de girar con la castaña, la cual reía suavemente ante las locuras de su hermano.

-¡Basta...Harry.....basta! Vas a marearme, jajá jajá-decía entre risas la chica, sin dejar de sonreírle a su amigo.

-¡OH, lo siento! Pero no he podido controlarme estaba ansioso porque llegaras, pues he estado muy aburrido; la directora y Remus no son grandes conversadores -o al menos no les interesan mis conversaciones-dijo Harry con calma /mientras pensaba las ultimas palabras/ bajando a la castaña al suelo.

-¿Eres tú, Harry?-susurro sorprendido Ron, mientras detallaba los cambios que el moreno había sufrido y que realmente eran impresionantes, después de todo Hermione no les había contado sobre como se veía el chico, aun cuando sospecharan algo pues el ser veela indudablemente tendría que haber conllevado algún cambio pero si la transformación de la chica había resultado ser sorpresiva así como atrayente, la del moreno no tenia comparación alguna y menos aun estaban tan preparados para ver ha alguien tan hermoso como Harry se mostraba.

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo, Ron! ¡Que gusto verte, amigo mío!-dijo Harry alegremente y una gran sonrisa en los labios para de inmediato estrechar entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza al pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar que un intenso rubor apareciera en sus mejillas al ser de aquella manera estrechado pues aun con la poción de Hermione, no podía evitar sentir una cierta atracción hacia el moreno puesto que era de verdad poderoso y sin darse cuenta desplegaba sus encantos veelas, que inevitablemente tenían efecto sobre los presentes en especial sobre aquellos que la poción no habían bebido.

-¡Vaya, vaya pero si son el cara rajada y sus patéticos amigos! ¿Qué, ahora le entras a las drogas, Potter?-dijo una venenosa pero sensual voz que provoco que Ron, Hermione y Harry se tensionaran visiblemente, al mismo tiempo que los demás alumnos daban algunos pasos hacia atrás o hacia los lados hasta formar un semicírculo alrededor de los tensos gryffindor's y de las dos serpientes /pues inevitablemente habían incluido a Snape en el espacio formado, aun cuando este no hubiese hablado pero al estar junto a Draco quedo separado de los demás/ aun cuando solo una de ellas había sido la que había hablado....

-¡Malfoy, infeliz! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a Harry?-dijo molesto Ron, separándose del lado de Harry para poder encarar al rubio slytherin, pero una mano en su hombro detuvo su arranque mucho antes de que apareciera.

-¡No te molestes, Ron, no vale la pena!-susurro suavemente Harry, deteniendo a su amigo antes de que hiciera alguna cosa contra el slytherin pues su carácter impulsivo era muy fácil de hacer estallar por lo que era mejor controlarle antes de que se saliera de control.

-Pero Harry, Malfoy....-comenzó Ron con molestia todavía pero serenándose poco a poco.

-¡No vale la pena, ya te lo dije, no lo vale, Ron!-replico Harry con suavidad, volteando su verde mirada hacia los dos slytherin's, observándoles con atención, causando con su escrutinio un estremecimiento en ambas serpientes, que sin saber porque se encontraron con el hecho de que no podían mi querían desviar sus ojos de aquellos otros verdes que les miraban de manera interesada e intrigada como si buscara algo en ellos que aun no hallaba.

-¡Esos ojos son hermosos e hipnotizantes! Como si quisiera llegar hasta el fondo de mi alma, de todo mí ser-pensó Draco absorto en la verde mirada de Harry sin atreverse a romper el contacto con la misma, sin darse cuenta del escrutinio al que era sometido por parte del moreno.

-¡Que ojos mas hermosos! Los de su madre no eran así, ciertamente los de Lily eran muy lindos pero los de Potter son mucho mas enigmáticos, hay algo que me hace desear verlos para siempre pero ¿Qué estoy pensando?-pensaba Severus extasiado en la contemplación de los ojos del moreno, quien pasaba de él a Draco y viceversa como si quisiera grabárselos de memoria.

-¡Hay algo diferente en Snape y Malfoy! Algo que me atrae aunque no logro descubrir que es, todavía; pero lo haré tarde o temprano-pensaba Harry intrigado viendo con intensidad a los slytherin's, mas un repentino carraspeo saco ha ambos chicos y al mayor de su ensoñación...

-¿Te pasa algo, Harry? Te has quedado muy callado, como ausente-susurro Hermione con voz calmada, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia si.

-¡OH No, Hermi! Solo pensaba que es curioso que Malfoy mencionara la palabra drogas, ya que una palabra tan muggle no es para alguien como él; después de todo ¿Qué podría saber alguien como él sobre el mundo muggle? ¡No va con su educación! ¿O si?-dijo con algo de burla Harry sin dejar de ver a los slytherin's, quienes no parecían muy contentos con sus palabras.

-¿Qué significa eso, Potter? ¿Nos esta llamando estúpidos?-dijeron a la vez Draco y Severus, realmente molestos.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso en lo absoluto! Solo señalaba lo obvio como el hecho de que sepas de drogas muggles, Malfoy; después de todo es peculiar que un sangre limpia conozca esa palabra, seria mas creíble que hubieras dicho pociones, algo relacionado con el mundo mágico y no me salgas que es porque tenias que conocer al enemigo y su mundo ¡Eso es aun mas, ridículo! Porque no es necesario conocer las drogas, ese es un aspecto que hasta los muggles mantienen en forma de tabú, se sabe pero no se menciona; así que es raro que utilizaras esa palabrita, es todo lo que estoy comentando-dijo Harry tranquilamente aunque sin poder evitar el tono algo irónico con el que salieron dichas palabras, lo cual solo consiguió enfadar aun mas al par de serpientes.

-¡Maldito engreído! ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme de esa manera?-pensaban enfadados Severus y Draco, liberando inconscientes sus auras mágicas, que poco a poco se iban sintiendo pues eran extremadamente frías además sus colores resultaban ser llamativos pues el aura de Snape era de un peculiar tono negro obsidiana y por curioso que pareciera era brillante e intenso, mientras que el tono de Draco era mas bien gris tormenta como cuando están en el medio de un huracán, lo cual comenzó asustar a los ahí presentes, excepto a Harry, lo mismo que Hermione y Remus, quienes miraban con sorpresa aquellas reacciones de parte de los slytherin's teniendo una peculiar corazonada de ha que se podía deber, algo que era asombroso pero también podía ser peligroso incluso para quienes habían tomado la poción de anti atracción ya que nunca había sido contemplada la posibilidad de..... que eso pudiera ocurrir después de todo ¿Cuál era la probabilidad? Una en un millón o tal vez fuera en mas pero al parecer les habían salido mal las cuentas pues lo nunca pensado o imaginado estaba ocurriendo pues tal pareciera que Snape, Malfoy , junto con Harry eran ¡Veelas! Aunque ¿Qué clase serian? Pues era obvio que no pertenecían a la misma que la del moreno ojiverde.

-¡Esto se esta poniendo algo extraño y también bastante feo! Es obvio que algo ocultan esas serpientes y los demás lo están notando, aunque no tengan ni idea de lo que esta sucediendo; hay que hacer algo al respecto no puedo permitir que algo malo suceda solo porque Snape y Malfoy se están descontrolando-pensó Harry mientras al mismo tiempo que los otros dos comenzaba a liberar su aura, muchísimo mas tranquila de un color verde bosque que poco a poco trataba de enlazarse con las de las dos serpientes para calmarlas pero mientras lo hacia......ocurrió algo que nadie previo, ya que al unirse las tres auras mágicas....

Hizo a los tres magos involucrados levitar sobre el suelo algunos centímetros, lo cual les hizo verse asombrados entre si, así como también Severus retomo su verdadera apariencia es decir, la de un veela oscuro pero eso no fue todo sino que sus auras se terminaron de enlazar por completo, tornándose la de Draco en plata brillante, la de Harry en verde esmeralda y la de Severus cambio de negro a un dorado intenso, tras lo cual los tres descendieron sobre el piso con los ojos por completo abiertos pues sin querer se acaban de dar cuenta de que no solo eran veelas sino que eran ¿Parejas? Pero ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Sobretodo porque un veela solo tenía una sola pareja en su vida más ahora los tres estaban -casi- enlazados o por lo menos así se habían reconocido como potenciales parejas.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ¿Cómo terminamos así?-pensaban los tres veelas viéndose extrañados entre si.

-¿Que ha sido todo esto? Nuestras auras se han unido, lo cual puede significar que somos potencialmente parejas ¡Pero es absurdo! ¿Como pueden ser dos personas mis parejas de por vida? ¡Merlín santo, Snape y Malfoy; ellos me odian! ¿Por que mi aura los ha reconocido como compañeros de enlace? ¿será por el hecho de tener sangre veela? Porque eso es obvio, en sus auras reconocí dichas esencias; además el cambio de Snape ha sido demasiado notorio, aunque ¿Que clase de veelas son? Pues uno ha cambiado de horripilante a hermosamente atractivo y, el otro, es aun más atrayente que antes. Pero no tengo tiempo que seguir perdiendo, la directora McGonogall me matara por estar tardando-pensó Harry sorprendido sin dejar de observar a los otros dos veelas pero por ahora tenia cosas que hacer, ya mas adelante analizaría lo que sucedía con él, Snape y Malfoy, así que se decidió a tomar a las serpientes antes de que le "atacaran" no que lo fuera a evitar por mucho tiempo pero ver ser él, el valiente que los slytherin's ¿Cierto?

-Por cierto, señor, la directora McGonogall dijo que cuando llegara se presentara junto con Remus en la dirección pues tenia algunos asuntos que tratar con ambos-dijo Harry con suavidad, estremeciendo a muchos y muchas con el grave tono de su voz a pesar de que el chico ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso y curiosamente manteniéndose tan calmado que era como si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido de no ser por los cambios de Severus, todo habría podido pasar por un sueño.

-¡No cambia, sigue tan incompetente como siempre, Potter!-murmuro Severus con malicia y desagrado mientras dedicaba una fulminante mirada al moreno, quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante las desagradables palabras o los negros ojos al contrario coloco en sus labios rojos una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo pasar saliva imperceptiblemente a Snape y Draco así como al resto de los presentes, pues al sonreír el gryffindor se veía mucho mas atractivo de lo que ya era.

-¡No le hables de esa manera a Harry, Severus!-dijo Remus con desagrado mientras se colaba entre el muchacho y los dos slytherin's, viendo con coraje al hombre, quien solo sonrió con desprecio ante la defensa del licántropo a la vez que de reojo observaba a su ahijado notando la molestia que empezaba a correr en ambos, pues ahora que sabia era Potter, su potencial elegido, no estaban como para que alguien se interpusiera entre ellos dos y el chico moreno.

Pero justo en ese momento....

-¡No es necesario que me "defiendas", Remus! Yo puedo hacerlo y es mejor que vayan con la directora McGonogall o se molestara conmigo por creer que no les di su recado; y no te preocupes yo me encargo de los de primer año y de los demás cursos, la profesora me dio permiso para hacerlo-dijo sin perder la suavidad Harry colocando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño, quien de inmediato se volvió hacia el chico con una suave sonrisa en los labios que fue correspondida por otra de Harry.

-¡Tranquilízate, Draco, no pierdas tu papel en este momento; al menos no por Potter!-susurro Severus sobre el oído del rubio, consiguiendo con eso calmar un poco al intranquilo y celoso veela, a la vez que se tranquilizaba así mismo pues las ganas de "asesinar" a cierto licántropo estaban siendo muchísimas con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Nos vamos, Severus?-dijo Remus con calma aunque no pudo evitar un cierto tono de resentimiento hacia el profesor que se había atrevido "atacar" a su cachorro, ofendiéndolo.

-¡Por supuesto, Lupin!-dijo sarcásticamente Severus mientras subía las escaleras del primer piso para poder ir al despacho de la directora.

-¡Los de primer año, reúnanse a mi alrededor por favor! Los demás años pueden irse al gran comedor-dijo Harry con suavidad mientras esperaba a los pequeños de nuevo ingreso.

-¿Por qué tenemos que obedecerte, Potter? No eres nadie para que lo hagamos-dijo irónicamente Pansy Parkinson, viendo con mofa al moreno.

-¿Son todos?-los pequeños asintieron-¡Muy bien! Entonces, hay que ir al gran comedor, ya es hora de que sean seleccionados en una de las cuatro casas y que será su hogar durante siete años, así podrán estar en Gryffindor, donde se encuentran los valientes leones; Hufflepuff, de los nobles y trabajadores tejones; Ravenclaw, de las inteligentes águilas y por ultimo, Slytherin, de las elegantes y astutas serpientes, en cada casa encontraran las mas maravillosas aventuras, los mas fantásticos amigos y hasta los mas inesperados sucesos ¡Ahora, síganme, no podemos perder tiempo, pequeños!-dijo Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios que hizo suspirar a los niños puesto que toda la atención del moreno estaba por completo enfocada a ellos, lo que les hacia sentirse especiales pues nadie les había hablado como el chico y eso los hacia estar en el cielo pero antes de avanzar....

-¡Has lo que desees, Parkinson! Si quieres entrar al final, no me interesa pero ahora entraran estos pequeñitos, ellos no tienen porque esperarse a que una chica maleducada decida lo que va hacer ahora, cuando es obvio que no tiene ni la menor idea por su inmadurez..... ¡Ah, si, puedo hacer esto porque soy el premio anual de Hogwarts! Quizás por eso la directora McGonogall me pidió que me hiciera cargo de los de primer año-dijo Harry como si nada aunque viendo de reojo a la rubia, con orgullo mas no superioridad para de inmediato ignorarla y avanzar con los mas pequeños hacia las puertas del gran comedor.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!-dijo feliz Harry mientras abría las puertas del gran hall, dejando paso a los sorprendidos pequeños, quienes tímidamente caminaron hasta el centro del lugar a la espera de lo que vendría.

Mientras tanto en la mesa central, ya los esperaban los profesores causando entre los alumnos (de todos los años) diversas reacciones desde sorpresa, confusión y hasta desagrado pues realmente había un nuevo grupo en el profesorado que no se esperaban en lo absoluto.

-¡Muchas gracias, Harry por tu ayuda! Ahora puedes volver a tu mesa-dijo McGonogall con calma y amabilidad.

-¡Por supuesto, directora!-respondió Harry dando media vuelta para ir a la mesa de gryffindor, pero antes de poder dar un paso en esa dirección....

-¡Disculpa.... ¿Eh, Harry?!-dijo con timidez una pequeña de nuevo ingreso, deteniendo al moreno por uno de sus brazos, un tanto nerviosa por su atrevimiento al tocar al héroe del mundo mágico.

-¿Quieres algo, pequeña?-pregunto Harry calmado y con voz suave pues no quería asustar a la niña.

-¡Eh....este...si! ¿En que casa vas? Yo....me gustaría...ir en tu casa.... y así ser....tu amiga-dijo la pequeña nerviosa y con un bonito rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Maldita mocosa descarada! Le esta coqueteando a Potter y el muy imbecil ni cuenta se da, pero ¿Cómo se atreve hacerlo? Y el otro, estúpido que le sigue el juego ¡Que rabia!-pensaba Draco con coraje, a la vez que cerraba su puño izquierda con tanta fuerza que clavo sus uñas sobre su palma, logrando sacarse algunas gotas de sangre y con lo cual se obligo a respirar profundamente para poder conservar la calma o de lo contrario realizaría alguna locura.

-¡Maldito Potter, es un descarado coqueto! ¿Como puede estar con esa niña? Que no se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, pero será idiota-pensaba Severus molesto así como celoso desde su lugar en la mesa central, queriendo fulminar al moreno ojiverde.

-¡En la casa de Gryffindor, pequeña! Pero independientemente de la casa en donde quedes, yo seré tu amigo y de todo aquel o aquella que desee serlo mío; ahora tengo que ir a mi mesa-dijo Harry tranquilo, acariciando gentil, la cabeza de la niña para luego retirarse a su mesa.

-¡Vaya Harry, parece que has "conquistado" a esa pequeña!-dijo con suave burla Hermione, una vez que su amigo se sentó a su lado.

-¡No te burles, Hermi! Para esa pequeña ha de resultar confuso todo esto pues dudo mucho que se de cuenta de que es mi atracción lo que le hace querer estar a mi lado aunque sinceramente no me esperaba que eso (atracción) afectara ha alguien tan joven; además eso no me preocupa por ahora sino el hecho de que...... supongo que lo notaste ¿Cierto? Lo de Snape y Malfoy-susurro Harry intrigado a su compañera, quien asintió levemente y de manera disimulada.

-¡así es; hay que hablar de eso, Harry! ¿Que vas hacer ahora?-cuestiono Hermione con suavidad viendo interesada a su amigo pero en eso....

-¡Ustedes dos dejen de cuchichear! La directora McGonogall va a dar su discurso y esta viendo muy feo hacia acá, así que luego platican-dijo Ron seriamente interviniendo en la conversación de sus amigos, al ver la severa mirada de la directora, quien en ese momento se levantaba para comenzar con la bienvenida de ese año....

-¡Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta a Hogwarts! Antes de empezar la selección y cena hay algunas cosas que debo informar y que seguramente habrán notado ya; debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos hace dos años ha habido ciertos cambios en el profesorado por lo que este año:

*El señor William Weasley será el titular de Encantamientos.

*La señora Fleur Weasley será titular de Transformaciones.

*El joven Charles Weasley será titular de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

*El profesor Remus Lupin retomara la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el puesto de jefe de la casa de Gryffindor.

*El profesor Severus Snape impartirá la clase de pociones así como desempeñara el papel de sub. Director y jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

*La profesora Sprout continuara con la clase de Herbología y como jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff.

*La profesora Vector en Aritmancia.

*La profesora Sinistra en la clase de Astrología y desempeñara el puesto de jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw.

*La asignatura de adivinación continuara impartida por Sybill Trelawney junto con el centauro Firenze.

*La profesora Hooch en vuelo y prácticas de quidditch.

*Por ultimo nuestra enfermera Madame Poppy Pomfrey ha tenido que retirarse así que su puesto será ocupado por el joven Sigmund Lancaster y también debo informar que los jóvenes George y Fred Weasley han decidido retomar su último año anteriormente abandonado por lo que volverán a su antigua casa.

Y sin mas que decirles excepto que las prohibiciones, faltas y demás reglas a obedecer se encuentran en los paneles de aviso de cada sala común así como aun lado de las puertas del gran comedor, por lo comenzaremos con la selección y después con la cena-dijo McGonogall con calma mientras que interiormente no podía evitar sonreírse ante el hecho de que ese año estaban "infestados" de una marea roja compuesta por todos los Weasley's con la excepción de cierto desertor que era mejor no mencionar, menos aun de pensar, lo cual haría sin lugar a dudas un interesante ultimo año para los de séptimo así como para el resto del colegio ¡Merlín, se compadeciera de todos ellos!.

-¡Anthony Anderson!-llamo Snape a un pequeño niño tan asombrado como Harry Potter había estado hacia siete años atrás.

-¡Gryffindor!-exclamo el sombrero seleccionador, con fuerza mientras la casa de los leones daba la bienvenida a su nuevo integrante.

-¡Bernardo Batiz!-dijo Snape, a un niño muy orgulloso de si mismo y de estar finalmente en Hogwarts.

-¡Slytherin!-dijo el sombrero, consiguiendo nuevas bullas pero ahora de la casa de las serpientes.

-¡Cassandra Carrington!- -¡Ravenclaw! -¡Desire Davison!- -¡Hufflepuff!- y así continúo la selección de aquel año hasta que el ultimo niño (a) fue seleccionado en su respectiva casa, tras lo cual se dio paso a la cena en donde entre charla y charla los alumnos se iban poniendo al tanto de lo que les había sucedido en el año en que no se veían.

-¿Que ha cambiado en Potter? Ciertamente tiene un físico de ensueño y se ve mucho mejor que tiempo atrás pero aun así no logro descubrir ¿Que le ha pasado? Hay algo distinto en él y voy averiguarlo, así mismo creo que este año me divertiré con ese moreno después de todo no esta nada mal y tenerlo en mi lista de conquistas y amantes seria fantástico; así que ¡Harry Potter será mío! Por lo tanto hay que comenzar la seducción pésele a quien le pese-pensó Blaise Zabini sin dejar de "devorar" con la mirada al ojiverde de gryffindor, quien era por completo ajeno a los planes de la serpiente y algunos otros pues en verdad que el slytherin no era el único quien había encontrado un repentino "gusto" por el chico dorado, algunos otros también lo estaban haciendo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta, George?-susurro Fred con suavidad y en voz baja a su gemelo, mientras recorría con su azules ojos el comedor.

-¡Por supuesto, Fred! Hay varios (as) que están "devorando" descaradamente a nuestro querido amigo Harry, quien no se ha dado cuenta de nada, y no creo que lo hagan precisamente con muy buenas intenciones-replico George con la misma suavidad que su gemelo.

-¡Lo se! Así que tenemos que estar al pendientes de Harry, asegurarnos de que nadie pueda lastimarlo sin importar si son serpientes o de las otras casas incluyendo la de los leones-dijo Fred calmado viendo asentir a su gemelo.

Luego de que la cena terminara, cada alumno -nuevo y viejo- retornaron a sus respectivas casas, donde no tardaron en acomodarse en sus habitaciones de tal manera que muy pronto todos (as) se encontraban de visita con Morfeo y su mundo de sueños con la excepción de.....

-¿Donde crees que vas, Harry? ¿No me digas que ya vas a comenzar con tus paseos nocturnos? Acabamos de comenzar el curso, no puedes hacernos quedar mal; además te recuerdo que tenemos una platica pendiente-dijo Hermione con calma, al ver -desde el sillón en el que estaba- bajar a su moreno "hermano", quien pego un ligero bote al escuchar a la castaña, pues la verdad es que no se esperaba encontrar con nadie.

-¡Hermi, que susto me has dado! Casi consigues que el corazón se me detenga-dijo teatralmente Harry mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho al lado de su corazón.

-¡No seas simple! Y dime ¿Que haces todavía vestido? No se supone que deberías de estar durmiendo-dijo la castaña con calma.

-¡Bueno... solo voy a dar un paseo, Hermi! Tampoco es para tanto, después de todo no haré nada malo solamente pasear, es que aun no puedo conciliar el sueño y te prometo que después hablamos sobre eso ¿Quieres?-dijo Harry tranquilo, a la vez que colocaba su carita mas dulce e inocente (tipo perrito abandonado en la lluvia) para que la castaña le dejara en paz por lo menos de momento.

-¡Esta bien; vete a pasear! Pero recuerda que no te atrapen pues no estaría bien que al premio anual le den un castigo así como le retiren puntos y ten cuidado de no toparte ni con Snape, ni con Malfoy pues hasta que no sepamos que te ocurrió con ellos, es mejor que se mantengan lejos-dijo Hermione como si nada, retomando su lectura acerca de veelas, lo cual no sorprendió en mucho al moreno.

-¡Te prometo que no me atraparan! Y tú tampoco debes desvelarte mucho o no te levantaras mañana-dijo el moreno, saliendo por el cuadro de la señora gorda, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie por ahí que le viera abandonar su sala común.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras del castillo.... Un joven rubio tampoco podía dormir debido a dos razones, la primera de ellas era el hecho de encontrarse follando a su amigo Blaise y la segunda razón, su amante en turno no tardaría en dársela....

-¡OH, Dios Draco....mas duro...mas! Me lo metes tan bien ¡Dioses, eres maravilloso!-clamaba extasiado Blaise al sentir las profundas y acertadas embestidas que el rubio le daba pues en cada una de ellas, siempre rozaba su próstata produciéndole un intenso placer, solamente opacado por el hecho de que su amante masturbaba con innegable habilidad su pene, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus tetillas, brindándoles también su atención.

-¿Tenias alguna duda de eso? Y ahora guarda silencio, Blaise; eres demasiado ruidoso ¡Por Merlín!-replico Draco con voz fría y controlada a pesar del ardor que demostraba en sus caricias sobre aquel cuerpo moreno que confiadamente se daba a las mismas hasta que con una ultima embestida larga y profunda se corrió en el interior de su amante, quien no tardo en seguirle viniéndose al mismo tiempo que el rubio lo hacia en realidad.

-¡Dioses, Draco estuvo delicioso! ¿Como puedes ser tan frió a pesar de tu pasión?-dijo Blaise confundido mientras veía como el rubio se corría hacia un lado sobre el colchón, alejándose de su cuerpo.

-¡Eso no te interesa! Ahora si me disculpas quiero dormir lo que aun falta de noche, así que es mejor que te ¡Vayas a tu habitación, Blaise, lo antes posible!-ordeno Draco fría y secamente.

-¡Eres tan cambiante! En un segundo eres el fuego mismo y en otro, el hielo; pero conozco cual es mi sitio, aunque lo dudes ¡Si lo conozco! Desde el primer día en que me metí en tu cama acepte perfectamente tus condiciones y el hecho de que no te comprometes con absolutamente nadie ni nada. Aunque eso también me da a mí la suficiente libertad como para buscar nuevos horizontes, que quizás me traigan el compromiso que a ti te hace falta, y ahora mismo estoy considerando una posibilidad -bueno en realidad un prospecto, porque él esta realmente bueno- y es que seducir a Potter no es nada despreciable ¿No opinas lo mismo, Draco?-dijo Blaise como si nada, mientras se levantaba del lecho con algo de cuidado -pues a pesar de no ser su primera vez, el rubio le había follado con dureza aunque sin dejar de ser considerado, y eso tenia algo resentido su trasero- para poder buscar su esparcida ropa por la habitación y con un rápido hechizo de limpieza, primero y otro de acomodo de ropas no tardo en abandonar el cuarto de su amante temporal y ocasional, sin esperarse a su respuesta pues sabia que no la conseguiría y si lo hacia solo serian pestes contra cierto moreno gryffindor, sin percatarse del estado alelado en que Draco quedaba tras sus palabras y que poco a poco se fue tornando en enfado.

-¿Potter? ¿Por que demonios siempre se tiene que aparecer? No importa como pero de alguna forma siempre esta presente en mi vida ¿Por que él? ¿Por que no puedo deshacerme de su presencia? Es una continua constante, una molestia desde el primer momento en que lo conocí ha sido un fastidio que no tiene otro cosa que fregarme la existencia ¡Maldito Potter! ¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Por que no puedo sacarte de mi vida, de mi ser? Y para colmo ahora nuestras auras están unidas ¿Que significa eso? ¡Diablos, creo que iré hablar con Severus, quizás él pueda ayudarme como siempre!-pensó molesto Draco mientras daba vueltas sobre su cama hasta que harto de no poder conciliar el sueño (y culpando de ello a Harry Potter en vez de a Blaise, quien era el verdadero responsable por andar metiéndole cosas en la cabeza) se levanto de la misma, colocándose rápidamente un pantalón solamente y por encima su túnica desabrochada, decidió dar un paseo para ver si así al menos se cansaba lo suficiente como para poder dormir un par de horas al menos.

Así pues Draco abandono su habitación y la casa slytherin sin importarle en lo absoluto el que alguien lo pudiera encontrar después de todo eso era lo que menos le interesaba en ese instante pues su mente en lo único que parecía estar enfocada era en cierto moreno ojiverde de cierta casa de leones, que conseguía enfurecerle tanto como enardecerle pues había que estar de acuerdo con Blaise, Harry Potter estaba de un bueno.... que era imperdonable ya que no debía haber nadie mejor que él o su padrino pero hasta en eso el gryffindor odioso -mas no odiado- tenia que superarlos y mientras el rubio no dejaba de pensar en el asunto HP a la vez que se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de su padrino, a las cuales por fortuna tenia acceso y....

Dando vueltas por los solitarios pasillos con rumbo a las cocinas se hallaba Harry disfrutando de la infinita paz que por durante mucho tiempo había anhelado pues por primera vez en 17 años finalmente tenia una noche tranquila, sin los acosos de Voldemort pero irónicamente pareciera que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado ha pasar varias horas despierto antes de que el agotamiento extremo lo obligara a caer en un intranquilo duermevela por causa del lord oscuro; por lo que ahora se encontraba mas despierto que una lechuza nocturna, ansiando el sueño que no mas no llegaba aunque quizás un vaso de leche tibia podría conseguir que durmiese al final por eso mismo es que había decidido ir a las cocinas, por suerte conocía el camino y la manera de entrar, privilegios de ser un merodeador honorario, y una vez en las mismas....

-¡Dobby!-susurro Harry con suavidad esperando que el elfo se apareciera, lo cual no tardo en suceder pues un sonoro pop pronto se escucho a su lado en un segundo.

-¡Harry Potter ¿En que puede Dobby ayudarlo?-dijo Dobby mirando con adoración al ojiverde.

-¡Podrías darme un vaso con leche tibia, por favor! Es que no puedo dormir-dijo Harry amablemente, viendo al elfo asentir con rapidez y cumplir con su pedido con la mayor de las diligencias, por lo que en menos de un minuto ya tenía su vaso con leche y un dulce bizcocho de chocolate entre sus manos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Dobby, eres muy amable!-dijo Harry con una sonrisa amistosa, agradeciéndole al elfo.

-¡Harry Potter puede pedirle lo que quiera a Dobby! Dobby siempre va ayudar a Harry Potter porque Harry Potter es muy bueno con Dobby, y por eso Dobby aprecia mucho a Harry Potter-dijo Dobby emocionado.

-¡OH, gracias! Bueno nos vemos después, Dobby-se despidió rápidamente el moreno antes de que el elfo se fuera a desmayar de la emoción, saliendo de las cocinas tan pronto como le fue posible.

-¡Vaya este panque esta delicioso! No hay duda que Dobby me conoce muy bien-pensó Harry satisfecho mientras daba un mordisco a su pastelito, saboreándolo golosamente pues en verdad esta exquisito y no había ninguna duda de que el chocolate era de sus dulces favoritos y tan concentrado estaba en saborear el pan que al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos para ir a las escaleras y así regresar a su torre, se dio de bruces con alguien que a punto estuvo de hacerlo caer pero los rápidos reflejos de aquella persona lo impidieron, tomándolo por la cintura, acercándolo hacia el otro cuerpo, lo cual ocasiono que un leve rubor se instalara en sus mejillas morenas pues de cierta forma era una posición algo intima, aquel improvisado abrazo, mas antes de poder agradecer a su salvador....

-¡Tenias que ser tú, Potter! ¿Que aun necesitas tus estúpidas gafas? Ni se para que las quitaste si no puedes ver por donde vas-dijo sarcástico Draco al ver contra quien había chocado, aunque en ningún momento hizo el intento de soltar al chico pues inconscientemente se sentía muy a gusto con el mismo entre sus brazos.

-De todas las personas que habitan este castillo tuve que toparme con Malfoy ¿Que Merlín, hice en otra vida -o en esta, para el caso es lo mismo- como para me des esta tortura?-pensó irónico Harry, escuchando sin oír lo que el rubio decía, mordiendo incluso su panquecito, saboreándolo a placer mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y con el vaso de leche en la otra mano y por completo olvidado, aunque eso no impedía que lo tuviera bien sujeto, al menos por el momento.

-¡Maldiciones! ¿Como te atreves a ignorarme, Potter? ¡Nadie, me ignora, nadie!-exclamo Draco molesto, mientras jalaba aun mas al moreno hacia si, apretándolo posesivo desde la cintura juntando las caderas y ante tal movimiento Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos de manera algo brusca.

-Malfoy ¿Que estas hacien..?-comenzó a decir Harry pero antes de poder acabar la pregunta fue silenciado por los labios del rubio, quien sin darle oportunidad a nada le obligo a recibir aquel apabullante beso que extrañamente no podía considerarse una agresión al contrario resultaba toda una sorpresa, la delicadeza y dulzura con la que el rubio le estaba besando, delineando sus rojos labios con voluptuosidad casi como si estuviera probando el bizcocho que había estado comiendo segundos antes, dejándose llevar ante la pasión que sentía en el rubio, enlazando incluso su lengua con la de su compañero, quien le había instado hacerlo, sintiendo agradables sensaciones que de manera poco consciente le hizo desplegar su encanto veela que como un aura verde esmeralda se desplegó rodeándolo junto con Draco pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver y sentir como el aura del mismo también se desplegaba con la diferencia que la de él era de una tonalidad plateada brillante que no luchaba contra la suya sino que pareciera estar reconociendo a su pareja, lo cual ocasiono que sendos gemidos abandonaran las gargantas de los dos pero antes de que pudieran llevarse por la pasión....

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Que hacen despiertos aun los dos? Y ¿Por que se están besando?-siseo venenosa y mortalmente celoso Severus, obligando a los chicos a separarse antes su voz enojada y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores y quizás ya lo habrán notado en el titulo del capitulo pero si no es así aquí les va la explicación: a partir de este capitulo la historia dará un giro total, es decir será aleatoria con el trío pues las opciones de Draco-Harry y trío, o sea, Severus-Harry-Draco o Draco-Harry-Severus -como lo quieran ver- quedaron empatadas pues siempre quedaron una a una así que visto ese resultado y dado el hecho de que a partir de este capitulo -como se darán cuenta- estaba contemplando los acercamientos entre veelas pues no me ha quedado mas que escribir el fic de manera alternada así a partir de este capitulo los pares (6, 8, 10, 12 y todos los que me salgan pero siempre par) serán enfocados a la pareja de Draco-Harry por lo que en cada nuevo titulo verán entre paréntesis las siglas (DH) para que sepan de que pareja se trata; así como los capítulos impares (7, 9, 11, 13 y los que sigan pero impar) serán sobre el trío y verán la letra T entre paréntesis (T) a un lado del correspondiente titulo así que para aquellos que desean leer sobre DH solo lean los pares y los que querían T, lean los impares, de todas formas como la idea es muy similar solo cambiaran algunas escenas y el la mayor parte del fic las escenas serán las mismas con sus obvias diferencias para poder enfocarme a cada pareja o trío. Bueno les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias. Nos vemos el próximo mes, aunque quizás sea algo mas lenta la subida pues ahora debo escribir dos capítulos o al menos que tengan paciencia voy subiendo mes a mes.

*angelydemonio *chibi chan *APSD *La_Oscura_Reina_Angel **elaiza *loves harry *LDYDR *Yoyi *LADY_YAGAMI *ginna3525 *ana *AMADEUS *CECILIA *artemisa *Demonis e Angelus *Fadua *Neechan *mariza *Evhans *Alma *ros potter

Luzy Snape.


	7. De besos, enredos y pensamientos

Veelas: Tri Amores

Capitulo 7: De besos, enredos y pensamientos.

-Malfoy ¿Qué estas hacien...?-comenzó a decir Harry pero antes de poder acabar la pregunta fue silenciado por los labios del rubio, quien sin darle oportunidad a nada le obligo a recibir aquel apabullante beso que extrañamente no podía considerarse una agresión al contrario resultaba toda una sorpresa, la delicadeza y dulzura con la que el rubio le estaba besando, delineando sus rojos labios con voluptuosidad casi como si estuviera probando el bizcocho que había estado comiendo segundos antes, dejándose llevar ante la pasión que sentía en el rubio, enlazando incluso su lengua con la de su compañero, quien le había instado hacerlo, sintiendo agradables sensaciones que de manera poco consciente le hizo desplegar su encanto veela que como un aura verde esmeralda se desplegó rodeándolo junto con Draco pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver y sentir como el aura del mismo también se desplegaba con la diferencia que la de él era de una tonalidad plateada brillante que no luchaba contra la suya sino que pareciera estar reconociendo a su pareja, lo cual ocasiono que sendos gemidos abandonaran las gargantas de los dos pero antes de que pudieran llevarse por la pasión....

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Qué hacen despiertos los dos? Y ¿Por qué se están besando?-siseo venenosa y mortalmente celoso Severus, obligando a los chicos a separarse ante su voz enojada.

-¿Van a responderme o piensan quedarse callados? Porque si es así será mejor que se retiren a sus respectivas casas o voy a verme en la necesidad e imponerles un castigo y poco me interesa que sean un prefecto o premio anual-dijo fríamente Severus viendo con rencor a su ahijado así como con celos al ver a Harry completamente ruborizado sintiendo como su ira se trataba de liberar para poder asesinar a quien se había atrevido a profanar a su elegido pero al mismo tiempo el saber que el agresor había resultado ser su propio ahijado le hacia entrar en un conflicto interno bastante fuerte pues su parte veela le pedía venganza contra el profanador pero también se veía imposibilitada actuar al ser este, un familiar puesto que la sangre veela jamás dañaría alguien de su familia a menos de que fuera necesario pero eso solo en ultima instancia.

-¡Yo.... lo siento..... Profesor Snape..... con permiso...... me retiro y buenas noches!-tartamudeo Harry nervioso por la frialdad del marfileño así como por el beso de Malfoy, quien desde la aparición del profesor no había dejado de ver a este ultimo con enojo no quitándole de encima la plateada mirada casi como si deseara fulminarlo por haberse atrevido a interrumpir aquel brevísimo encuentro sin querer saber a que se debía ese comportamiento o mas bien no deseándolo saber pues no necesitaba ser un genio -como Hermione- para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entre todos ellos pues sus herencias veelas estaban jugándoles unas muy malas pasadas inevitablemente y ante lo cual no le quedo mas remedio que marcharse de ese lugar tan rápido como le fue posible, aun cuando pareciera que huía cobardemente pero por ahora era lo mejor, poner distancia de por medio pero sin darse cuenta de que se iba por un pasillo completamente equivocado y mas tarde podía lamentar su despiste, mas en ese momento no estaba como para pensar coherentemente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Severus? ¿Por qué has venido a molestar?-dijo Draco con molestia siendo evidente la enorme fuerza de voluntad que requería para no saltarle a golpes al otro veela por haberlo interrumpido cuando había estado con su pareja, pues ahora sabia que en verdad Harry Potter era su enlace y su destino.

-¡No creo que eso te interese, Draco y ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir o de lo contrario voy a darte un castigo!-dijo Severus molesto.

-¿Te crees muy importante solo porque eres un profesor, verdad? Pero no te pienses ni por un segundo que tu posición te permitirá el entrometerte conmigo y mi pareja de enlace, menos ahora que me he dado cuenta de que ¡Harry Potter es mi pareja destinada! así que por tu propio bien es mejor que te mantengas alejado de nosotros, padrino ¡No voy a dejar que te acerques a MI Harry, Severus!-dijo amenazante Draco colocando en sus ojos una fría mirada tratando de intimidar al marfileño sin conseguirlo pues el otro veela era aun mas fuerte así que un chico como lo era él, no era un gran problema de vencer.

-¡Vete a dormir, AHORA DRACO!-ordeno en un grito Severus con controlado enojo, golpeando molesto su puño contra la pared del pasillo sobresaltando al rubio, quien impresionado /todo hay que decirlo/ decidió que era mejor hacer lo pedido por el profesor pues se daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y por ahora no podría enfrentarlo pues había notado que no logro acobardarlo a pesar de su enfrentamiento, por lo que sin mas remedio dio media vuelta para marchar hacia su casa y que quedaba en dirección contraria a la que había tomado el moreno ojiverde.

-¡Maldito Potter, todo esto es su culpa! ¿Cómo se le ocurre ser un veela? Y peor aun ¿Cómo se atrevió hacer nuestra pareja de enlace, mía y de Draco? Tanto tiempo esperando a mi pareja para descubrir que es un Potter, precisamente el hijo de la persona, que junto con Black, era la que mas odiaba; además de que mientras estuvimos en el colegio jamás hubo esta clase de conflicto a pesar de haber estado tres clases de veelas juntas-blanco, amante, oscuro- pero es que también hay que considerar que en ese entonces dos de ellos encontraron casi de inmediato a sus respectivas parejas de enlace excepto yo, lo cual permitió que el resto del curso escolar se dedicaran prácticamente a seducirlas de tal forma que no hubieron tantos encontronazos entre los tres veelas pero ahora todo es diferente puesto que Potter lo ha cambiado todo, al habernos delatado al llegar y haber enlazado su esencia a nuestras propias esencias convirtiéndonos en parejas ¡Maldito mocoso tenia que ser igual de problemático que su fastidioso padre y padrino!-pensaba molesto Severus inculpando injustamente a Harry de todos sus problemas (como siempre) aun cuando el ojiverde no tenia la culpa de nada, después de todo él nunca había pedido que dos veelas fueran sus parejas pues al contrario habían sido Draco y Severus quienes se habían enlazado con él no al revés pero eso era algo que al parecer el veela oscuro prefería ignorar de momento.

-¡Será mejor que me vaya a descansar; este ha sido un larguísimo día! ¡Maldito Potter, todo es su culpa y siempre lo será! Ese niño pareciera que lo único que quiere es amargarme la existencia y para acabarla todavía tengo que terminar de hacer el recorrido por las mazmorras ¡Maldito el momento en que me tuve que encontrar a esos dos b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e! Ahora no podré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza y más porque me da una rabia..... ¡Que Draco haya probado antes que yo, la boca de Potter; rayos!-pensaba fúrico y celoso Severus mientras daba vuelta en el primer pasillo con el que se topo-sin saber que era el mismo por el que Harry se había marchado-, recorriéndolo distraídamente pues en realidad no estaba prestando atención ya que estaba mas que nada sumido en sus pensamientos, lo cual es no eran del todo agradables pues sus celos y deseos frustrados lo tenían al borde del colapso, mas de repente....

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? ¿Es que hice algo tan malo -en esta vida o en otra- que me tenia que perder justamente en las mazmorras de Hogwarts?-decía Harry frustrado, apoyando su frente sobre la fría pared del pasillo, tras darse cuenta de que esa era ya la segunda ocasión en la que pasaba por el mismo.

-Veamos ¿Hacia donde ir? Di vuelta a la derecha, luego corrí a lo largo y gire otra vez a la derecha o ¿Era a la izquierda? ¡No lo recuerdo y así termine aquí! Es definitivo ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Merlín, si Malfoy no me hubiese besado y Snape no nos hubiese asustado; en este momento estaría en mi cómoda cama! ¡Rayos, necesito salir de aquí! Solo que ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga? Si estoy completamente perdido ¡No lo puedo creer! Siete años en este lugar y aun me confundo en sus mazmorras es que ¿Acaso jamás voy a poder aprendérmelas? Esto solo podía estarme pasando justamente a mí ¿Cómo sino tuviera otras cosas en las que pensar, mas que el hecho de salir de estos estúpidos pasillos? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan despistado?-suspiro abatido Harry, golpeando con un ligero tope contra la pared, su frente.

-¡Eso no tiene que jurarlo, Potter! Es usted tan tonto que no me extraña nadita que terminara completamente perdido en territorio serpiente-susurro sarcástico Severus sobre el oído del moreno, quien se estremeció inevitablemente ante la profunda voz de su profesor.

-¡Merlín, profesor yo.....!-comenzó Harry inseguro de que decir, mientras lentamente se daba media vuelta para poder ver a Severus, quien a su vez le observaba fija e intensamente provocando con ello que el escalofrió que antes recorriera el joven cuerpo se volviese a presentar pero esta vez con mas fuerza para la zozobra del chico.

-¡No diga nada, Potter y sígame lo sacare de las mazmorras! Considérelo mi buena acción del día-dijo irónico Severus mientras daba vuelta y con un leve fru fru de su túnica echaba a caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida del lugar, no quedándole mas remedio a Harry que seguirle.

Y así, en un incomodo silencio, no tardaron en subir al primer piso desde donde el moreno ya podía ubicarse para regresar a su sala común puesto que el camino ya le era conocido.

-¡Gracias por haberme ayudado, profesor Snape; se lo agradezco!-dijo Harry en verdad agradecido, pues ya se estaba cayendo de sueño y quería regresar cuanto antes a la torre de Gryffindor para poder así dormir en su calientita cama.

-¡De nada, Potter mas la próxima vez no sea tan despistado y preste atención a su alrededor! ¿Entendido?-dijo Severus con cínica burla mientras sujetaba con brusquedad el brazo del moreno para así poder volverlo hacia si y ver su respuesta...

Pero al hacerlo se topo con la imagen mas encantadora -según su opinión- que podía haber imaginado puesto que Harry estaba completamente sonrojado así como de manera nerviosa mordía su labio inferior y con los ojos cerrados, casi como si quisiera escapar pero sin poder hacerlo por el agarre al que era sometido.

-¡Maldición, Potter; es usted muy hermoso y tentador!-pensó Severus abstraído en la contemplación del chico de ojos de gato y al cual jalo aun mas hasta tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo.

-¡Profesor Snape ¿Qué esta hacien..?-comenzó extrañado Harry, tras darse cuenta del jalón de Severus, abriendo sorprendido sus verdes ojos al sentir como el mayor pegaba no solo sus cuerpos sino también sus labios, unos con otros en un beso de igual pasión que la de Draco pero innegablemente con mayor experiencia, puesto que el rubio apenas había logrado saborearle por encima de sus labios sin entrar en su interior; en cambio Severus había conseguido deslizarse dentro de su cavidad bucal, explorándola a su gusto con su lengua, incitando incluso ha su propia lengua a devolver aquella exploración y ha jugar con suaves caricias que a pesar de su inexperiencia parecieran agradar al profesor pues de repente pudo escuchar un suave gemido, proveniente del mismo y que en respuesta le hizo gemir, también.

Mas se obligo a separarse del mayor, tras sentir como este, introducía una mano caliente y ávida por debajo de su camisa deslizándose hasta alcanzar uno de sus tiernos pezones, pellizcándolo suavemente.

-¡No... por favor; yo tengo que...... irme!-exclamo vehemente asustado Harry al separarse de Severus, alejándose de inmediato de él, antes de que pudiese detenerlo de nuevo y desapareciendo rápidamente por aquel pasillo con rumbo a su torre.

-¡Merlín, ha escapado cual cervatillo asustado! Dejándome a mí con un fuerte problema entre las piernas, pues ¿Quién habría de decirlo? ¡Es verdaderamente excitante e intoxicante! Realmente una delicia; ahora comprendo porque Draco no ha podido resistirlo y mas si le agregamos el hecho de que es nuestra pareja. Ahora que lo he probado se que deseo mas de Harry Potter y voy a conseguirlo, aunque a mi ahijado no le agrade y deba pelear en su contra pero estoy decidió a ser el primero en su vida, tomando su virtud, su mas que obvia virginidad completando así el enlace y haciéndolo mi pareja definitiva y entonces Draco deberá buscarse otro compañero (a) definitivamente-pensaba Severus posesivo así como excitado, por lo que decidió marcharse ha sus habitaciones, donde pondría fin a su problema cuyo causante había sido el mas lindo joven que había -jamás- conocido y cuyos ojos verdes le enloquecían de verdad.

Y al llegar a la entrada de sus habitaciones....

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí, señor Zabini?-cuestiono Severus extrañado al toparse con el moreno slytherin.

-¡OH, buenas noches, Profesor Snape! Siento muchísimo tener que molestarlo pero es que no encuentro a Draco; él salió hace rato de nuestra casa y no ha regresado por lo que estoy preocupado, quizás ¿Le habrá sucedido algo malo?-dijo Blaise con fingidísima preocupación y que no paso desapercibida para el profesor.

-¡No tiene de que preocuparse, Zabini! Estoy seguro de que Draco estará perfectamente, así que no piense mas en eso; por lo que dígame ¿Es ese su único motivo para venir hasta aquí? Después de todo usted y yo sabemos muy bien que el príncipe de slytherin puede defenderse mejor que nadie, así que dígame ¿A que vino en realidad? Pues a mí no me engaña con su fingida preocupación para con Draco, Blaise-dijo suavemente y de manera acariciadora, Severus mientras se reclinaba sobre el moreno, acordándolo contra su puerta y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del muchacho para así poder deslizar su lengua sobre la tostada piel, consiguiendo al hacerlo un estremecimiento por parte del slytherin.

-¡Yo....yo vine.....porque.....OH Merlín!-musitaba nervioso Blaise, tragando saliva al sentir como Severus se frotaba contra él, dejándole notar su excitación.

-¡Se que no tienes ninguna excusa, niño! Y lo de Draco es completamente irrelevante ¿No lo crees? así que sino te molesta y no tienes mas que decir, creo que seria conveniente que continuásemos dentro ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Severus con voz ronca por el deseo, al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento de su mano, abría la puerta para de inmediato entrar en su habitación junto con el slytherin.

-¡Profesor.... yo no creo.... que sea correcto..... todo esto! Yo.... realmente vine..... por lo de Draco, señor-tartamudeo Blaise ahogadamente pues las manos de Severus eran realmente hábiles y ya habían logrado despojarle de su túnica y la parte superior de su pijama.

-En verdad piensas que me creo eso; vamos creía que eras mas inteligente, sobretodo porque no estoy con un virgen ¿O ya te olvidaste que tú mismo te metiste en mi cama al cumplir solamente los 15 años? Y que desde ese momento, cada cierto tiempo vuelves a ella, aunque por supuesto pasando antes por otras camas como las de Draco y Nott; además se perfectamente bien que haz estado en la de Draco esta noche, tu cuerpo te delata, así que ni siquiera te dolerá pues si conozco a mi ahijado te habrá dejado bien abierto para mí o para cualquier otro, Blaise-dijo Severus con lasciva, separándose algunos pasos del muchacho para poder contemplar a su antojo las marcas rojizas que Draco le había dejado sobretodo en las caderas, por todo el cuerpo; al mismo tiempo que esperaba la replica del chico pero al ver que esta no llegaba realizo un rápido hechizo que a los dos les dejo libres de todo rastro de ropas.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Astronomía.... nos podemos topar con el perdido rubio, quien se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los tantos sofás que había en el aula, contemplando abstraído el cielo nocturno.

-¡Rayos, por Merlín esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba! Conquistar a Harry no será nada fácil, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Severus no me dejara el camino libre, pues estoy bien seguro de que él también esta siendo atraído por el llamado de mi ojiverde, si tan solo nuestras auras no se hubiesen enlazado con la de él; se que podría tenerlo para mí pero con Severus rondando es mas complicado de hacerlo en especial si pienso que es la primera vez que mi padrino se enlaza con alguien. Porque si bien es cierto que como veela oscuro que es puede forzar la unión sobre alguien, no creo que lo haya hecho, así como tampoco me pareció que lo hiciera sobre Harry, lo que solamente puede significar que mi moreno es su pareja destinada ¡Con mil demonios, que problema! así como también lo es mía, después de todo lo puedo sentir en mi interior ¡Harry Potter es mi destino, mi enlace, mi vida, mi amor, mi todo! Y lo cual no me extraña nada, creo que en el fondo -muy en el fondo en realidad- siempre lo imagine, ya que toda esa obsesión con él, molestarlo constantemente, vigilarlo siempre, hacerlo enojar, retarlo en quidditch, de alguna manera eran las formas que tenia -antes de recibir mi herencia- de mantenerlo a mi lado, de tal manera que no pudiese interesarse por nadie mas excepto en mí, aunque fuera de forma negativa. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es comenzar con mi seducción, haciendo que cambie su percepción y concepto que pueda tener de mí y así se de cuenta de que solo yo le convengo, que Severus jamás podrá darle el amor incondicional que yo le daría, que siempre voy ha estar a su lado, protegiéndolo y amándolo como nadie mas lo podría amar; y si consigo eso, automáticamente Severus desaparecerá del mapa y tendrá que conseguir otro compañero (a) definitivamente, pues Harry es solamente ¡Mío y de nadie mas! Sobretodo después de haber probado sus labios, es tan delicioso e inocente, él será mío pésele a quien le pese-pensaba Draco abstraído en sus posesivos pensamientos, mientras al mismo tiempo deslizaba la punta de su dedo índice por encima de sus labios rosas, rememorando el recuerdo y sabor de los labios rojos de Harry, sabiendo indudablemente que lucharía contra quien fuese necesario para poder tenerlo a su lado, como su pareja y amante aunque eso significara enfrentarse a su propio padrino pero como decía un dicho muggle" en el amor y en la guerra todo valía" así si lo tenia que hacer entonces lo haría.

Y en la torre de Gryffindor.... un insomne ojiverde no conseguía pegar los párpados, recordando lo acontecido con el par de serpientes....

-¡Merlín, tengo que conseguir dormir! Pero ha este ritmo, me parece que será imposible ¿Por que simplemente no me los puedo sacar de mi cabeza? ¡Vaya, ni Voldemort era tan difícil de olvidar, luego de sus continuas pesadillas! Aunque claro que el lord oscuro jamás me beso como ese par de serpientes arrogantes y que ese precisamente lo que me tiene dando vueltas y vueltas pues ¿Quién habría de decir que besan exquisito? ¡No tengo 15 años sino 18! Se supone que esto no tendría porque afectarme tanto, después de todo el beso de Cho y los que compartí con Ginny, no fueron gran cosa pero claro que en ese entonces no había recibido mi herencia veela y por lo tanto esos picos no fueron gran cosas porque sencillamente ninguna de las dos era mi pareja destinada; lo que me llevaba a pensar ¿Cómo rayos ocurrió que me enlace con los dos? Porque bueno eso ¡No tiene lógica! ¿Qué no se supone que solo me pudo enlazar con una sola pareja de por vida? A menos claro que mi pareja muriera y tras un largo periodo de duelo podría considerar un segundo enlace, pero eso es aparte. El hecho es que me enlace con dos veelas para rematar ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Especialmente luego de sus besos, pues contra todo y todo ambos me gustaron y mucho, aunque de maneras diferentes pues aunque no niego que Draco no tiene la experiencia que Severus mostró, es igualmente apasionado que él pero también es muy dulce y ciertamente cariñoso, además de sentirme seguro y protegido en sus brazos pues estoy seguro de que -a pesar de las apariencias- Draco puede amarme como nadie mas podría hacerlo, enseñándome un mundo distinto en el que seria valorado, cuidado pudiendo depender de otro sin tener que ser siempre el héroe, así como intuyo que él no me pondría ninguna condición, dándome libertad de elegir mi vida y sin aprovecharse de mi fama -como el resto del mundo mágico, lo hace- mientras que Severus es también apasionado y no me cabe duda de su experiencia, puesto que sino corro es casi seguro que ha estas horas ya habríamos contemplado en enlace -algo que no deseo pensar, todavía- así como no puedo negar el fuerte deseo que sentí en él y se que me mostraría cumbres desconocidas e inexploradas de placer pues no tengo duda de que debe de ser un amante espectacular, de tal forma que a su lado despertaría mi inmaculada sexualidad y de una manera por demás placentera, además de que también me protegería aunque de una forma mas pasiva que Draco, después de todo siempre lo ha hecho, siempre me ha cuidado desde las sombras y en silencio sin alardear de su poder; y en eso difiere con Draco, pues el rubio se enfrentaría a dragones de frente por mantenerme a salvo, en cambio Severus se mueve en la oscuridad y el silencio, y entre mas vueltas le doy, mas me doy cuenta de que elegir ha uno solo va a ser muy difícil y mas estando enlazados -aunque no por completo- pues mientras que uno me da cariño, amor incondicional, fuerza y protección infinita enfrentando aquello que me lastimara, el otro me brinda un lujurioso y experto placer que unido a su callada y poderosa protección, pudiendo -quizás- conseguir su amor con el tiempo, me ponen en una encrucijada fenomenal ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer?-pensaba Harry confundido dando por milésima vez una nueva vuelta en su cama, a la espera de que el sueño llegara en algún momento de lo que quedaba de noche.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de este trío y que espero les guste como el anterior y que va mostrando un poco mas sobre nuestros veelas y aunque es mas corto que el anterior, consideren que estoy subiendo dos capítulos del mismo fic en vez de hacerles esperar hasta dos o tres meses -si lo hubiese hecho mas largo- así que no sean tan malos (as) en ese aspecto que tampoco esta tan corto creo que es mejor así, es decir medio corto para que tenga dos capítulos por subida, en vez de solo uno, cada tres meses ¿No creen? Bueno les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias.

*Demonis e Angelus *La_Oscura_Reina_Angel *niyushi *May *Natalia *ana *loves harry *kat basted *luna *Fadua *Calipso *katuptet *valethsnape *remi *CECILIA *Yoyi *Leah Potter *VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU *Alma *ros potter *angelydemonio *Ginna3525

Luzy Snape.


	8. Cogida, descubrimiento, decepción

Veelas: Tri Amores.

Capitulo 8: Cogida, descubrimiento, decepción

Y en la torre de Gryffindor.... un insomne ojiverde no conseguía pegar los párpados, recordando lo acontecido con el par de serpientes....

-¡Merlín, tengo que conseguir dormir! Pero ha este ritmo, me parece que será imposible ¿Por que simplemente no me los puedo sacar de mi cabeza? ¡Vaya, ni Voldemort era tan difícil de olvidar, luego de sus continuas pesadillas! Aunque claro que el lord oscuro jamás me beso como ese par de serpientes arrogantes y que ese precisamente lo que me tiene dando vueltas y vueltas pues ¿Quién habría de decir que besan exquisito? ¡No tengo 15 años sino 18! Se supone que esto no tendría porque afectarme tanto, después de todo el beso de Cho y los que compartí con Ginny, no fueron gran cosa pero claro que en ese entonces no había recibido mi herencia veela y por lo tanto esos picos no fueron gran cosa porque sencillamente ninguna de las dos era mi pareja destinada; lo que me llevaba a pensar ¿Cómo rayos ocurrió que me enlace con los dos? Porque bueno eso ¡No tiene lógica! ¿Qué no se supone que solo me pudo enlazar con una sola pareja de por vida? A menos claro que mi pareja muriera y tras un largo periodo de duelo podría considerar un segundo enlace, pero eso es aparte. El hecho es que me enlace con dos veelas para rematar ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Especialmente luego de sus besos, pues contra todo y todo ambos me gustaron y mucho, aunque de maneras diferentes pues aunque no niego que Draco no tiene la experiencia que Severus mostró, es igualmente apasionado que él, pero también es muy dulce y ciertamente cariñoso, además de sentirme seguro y protegido en sus brazos pues estoy convencido de que -a pesar de las apariencias- Draco puede amarme como nadie mas podría hacerlo, enseñándome un mundo distinto en el que seria valorado, cuidado pudiendo depender de otro sin tener que ser siempre el héroe, así como intuyo que él no me pondría ninguna condición, dándome libertad de elegir mi vida y sin aprovecharse de mi fama -como el resto del mundo mágico, lo hace- mientras que Severus es también apasionado y no me cabe duda de su experiencia, puesto que sino corro es casi seguro que ha estas horas ya habríamos contemplado en enlace -algo que no deseo pensar, todavía- así como no puedo negar el fuerte deseo que sentí en él y se que me mostraría cumbres desconocidas e inexploradas de placer pues no tengo duda de que debe de ser un amante espectacular, de tal forma que a su lado despertaría mi inmaculada sexualidad y de una manera por demás placentera, además de que también me protegería aunque de una forma mas pasiva que Draco, después de todo siempre lo ha hecho, siempre me ha cuidado desde las sombras y en silencio sin alardear de su poder; y en eso difiere con Draco, pues el rubio se enfrentaría a dragones de frente por mantenerme a salvo, en cambio Severus se mueve en la oscuridad y el silencio, y entre mas vueltas le doy, mas me doy cuenta de que elegir ha uno solo va a ser muy difícil y mas estando enlazados -aunque no por completo- pues mientras que uno me da cariño, amor incondicional, fuerza y protección infinita enfrentando aquello que me lastimara, el otro me brinda un lujurioso y experto placer que unido a su callada y poderosa protección, pudiendo -quizás- conseguir su amor con el tiempo, me ponen en una encrucijada fenomenal ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer?-pensaba Harry confundido dando por milésima vez una nueva vuelta en su cama, a la espera de que el sueño llegara en algún momento de lo que quedaba de noche.

Y de regreso a las mazmorras....

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Por Merlín, en que encrucijada me metí! Cierto es que me invente lo de que estaba preocupado por Draco -se perfectamente bien que se puede cuidar sin ningún problema, pues es un mago muy poderoso, quizás solo superado por Potter- para poder tener una excusa para acercarme a Snape, sobretodo luego de haber visto el cambio que ha dado ¡Es que esta buenísimo! Si hubiese tenido este nuevo aspecto me habría metido en su cama antes de los 15, eso seguro; pero esta noche ya he tenido sexo -y del bueno- y por lo tanto no estoy muy convencido en especial porque mañana amanecería súper cansadísimo ¿Qué hago, que?-pensaba Blaise recorriendo deseoso con sus ojos la nueva figura de Severus, babeando ante la misma y reaccionando en consecuencia pues para su cuerpo cargado de hormonas era una verdadera tentación el veela, y mas cuando este -por su excitación- estaba liberando su encanto y atracción que creaba una atmósfera bastante lujuriosa.

-¡Vaya, vaya así que esta indeciso o al menos una parte de él lo esta! Porque otra -viendo a la entrepierna del joven- esta mas que dispuesta a la diversión; así que lo mejor será ayudarlo un poco para que se decida, además se que lo gozare muchísimo-pensaba con cinismo Severus mientras se acercaba cual depredador hambriento, al slytherin y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo tomo en sus brazos para llevárselo a la cama.

-¿Qué esta haciendo, señor?-dijo desconcertado Blaise, por la inesperada acción del marfileño, quien con una sonrisa lobuna solo se limito a cargar al joven hasta colocarlo en su cama, luego de lo cual se puso encima del mismo, frotando al hacerlo, ambas erecciones; y consiguiendo con aquel movimiento que un gemido ansioso escapara del moreno.

-¡No es tan iluso, señor Zabini, sabe perfectamente lo que me propongo! ¿Acaso quiere que me detenga?-susurro sensualmente Severus, mientras volvía a mover sus caderas contra Blaise haciéndolo gemir de nuevo.

-¡OH... Merlín santo... no lo haga..... Por lo que mas..... Desee no lo haga.... señor!-rogó Blaise entrecortadamente, mientras liberaba un ahogado suspiro al sentir como Severus comenzaba a besarle por todo el cuerpo, primero sus hombros, su torso, los pezones, el vientre, los muslos, las piernas y por ultimo su palpitante miembro.

-¡Ya te tengo, Zabini!-pensó satisfecho Severus, mientras le hacia una felación al gimiente joven, quien cual lombriz se retorcía hambriento ante su toque, gimiendo incansable para seguir recibiendo sus atenciones.

-¡OH.... señor..... Yo..... Yo no.... puedo.... mas!-exclamo ahogadamente Blaise, arqueando su espalda al correrse en la boca del profesor, quien bebía su "jugo" de forma ávida hasta sacarle la ultima gota de semen.

-¿Ya te cansaste, Zabini? Pero si aun viene lo mejor-dijo burlón Severus al ver caer exánime el cuerpo del moreno, tras el reciente orgasmo, deslizando rápidamente sus dedos dentro del ano del muchacho para poder así, prepararle; no extrañándole el que sus dedos entraran con gran facilidad pues no solo estaba muy excitado sino que también Draco lo había dejado bastante abierto por lo que notaba, aunque eso en realidad no le importaba mucho pues de alguna manera eso hacia que la penetración resultase mas fácil y no tendría que perder tiempo con la dilatación, por lo que sin dar tiempo a que el slytherin respondiera, se deslizo entre sus piernas abiertas para así entrar de un solo empuje en el interior del chico, comenzando de inmediato a embestirlo, consiguiendo con eso que Blaise volviera a gemir y a excitarse, creando una fuerte sinfonía de gemidos y gruñidos que fueron en crecenso hasta que ambos llegaron al nuevo orgasmo, derramándose Severus en el interior del chico y este entre ambos cuerpos.

-¡OH..... Profesor...... eso ha....... sido....... genial!-exclamo Blaise con la respiración entrecortada y aun en el borde del éxtasis, recobrándose poco a poco de los dos orgasmos que había alcanzado gracias a Snape.

-¡Que bueno que lo gozara, Zabini; ahora será mejor que se marche! Recuerde que no me gusta que mis amantes se queden a pasar la noche y ya estoy cansado, así que me iré a dar un baño; por lo que espero que al regresar, ya no se encuentre mas aquí-dijo fríamente Severus, mientras se levantaba como si nada de la cama para de inmediato meterse en el baño, dejando a un anonado chico en la recamara.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan frío, luego de lo que ha pasado aquí?-pensaba extrañado Blaise por el comportamiento del profesor, pero al cabo de unos minutos también se levanto de la cama y recogiendo su ropa desparramada, no tardo en colocársela de nuevo y tras lo cual salio de las habitaciones de su jefe de casa.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de baño....

-¡Maldito Potter! ¿Qué diablos me has hecho para no poder sacarte de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué mientras cogia a Zabini, no podía dejar de pensar que era a ti a quien me follaba? ¡Merlín, estaba tan excitado de solo imaginármelo que es un milagro que siga vivo! Jamás me había sentido de esta manera ¿Qué me has hecho, mocoso del demonio? ¿Por qué no puedo de dejar de pensar en ti?-pensaba molesto Severus mientras se duchaba lo más rápido que podía, pues en verdad estaba agotado como nunca antes y eso que se suponía que los veelas eran en extremo resistentes pero por lo visto no era del todo verdad.

Afortunadamente para él, ya no se topo con Blaise al salir del baño, pues de haberlo hecho era muy posible que el slytherin no lo hubiese contado de la regañada que le habría puesto, así que luego de un hechizo limpiador a sus sabanas -para eliminar todo rastro y olor a sexo que las inundaban- se recostó en su cama, esperando el dulce sueño, aunque eso no evito que su ultimo pensamiento fuese para Harry Potter, por lo que su sueño no dejo de estar lleno de imágenes del famoso ojiverde por lo que a la mañana siguiente...

Tres veelas -en diversas partes del castillo- despertaban, más cansados y confundidos de lo que estaban al irse a dormir y cada uno teniendo que enfrentarse a una realidad que aun no estaban del todo seguros de aceptar, pues las consecuencias de esa aceptación no las podían aun contemplar totalmente.

-¡Buenos días, Harry; te ves horrible! ¿No dormiste bien, hermano?-pregunto Ron extrañado al ver las ojeras que se cargaba el moreno, así como lo agotado que pareciera estar.

-¡Buenos días, Ron; y digamos que no ha sido una de mis mejores noches! Sobretodo considerando el hecho de que el maniático de Voldemort ya no esta detrás de mí-dijo Harry con cansancio.

-¿Por qué o quien fue ahora?-pregunto Ron curioso.

-¡No es algo que quieras saber, al menos no por ahora, Ron! Y sino te molesta me voy a dar un baño, a ver si logro despertarme de esa manera-dijo Harry, tomando su ropa y demás utensilios de limpieza personal para poder meterse a la regadera.

-¡Se ve terrible! ¿No lo creen?-dijo Seamus tras la salida del moreno, viendo a todos asentir.

-¿Creen que tenga que ver con lo de su herencia?-dijo Dean preocupado por el ojiverde.

-¡Eso no sabremos si Harry no nos lo aclara! Pero por si acaso tendremos que estar muy al pendiente de él y asegurarnos de que se encuentre bien-dijo Neville con decisión.

Así que luego de esa conversación, los jóvenes leones bajaron a desayunar tras haber esperado a las chicas, uniéndoseles por el camino Luna Lovegood y mientras iban hacia el gran comedor, escucharon por accidente una conversación muy reveladora entre un par de slytherin's...

-¡En verdad te agradezco tu ayuda, Theo! De no haber sido por la poción curativa que me diste en este momento....-decía Blaise Zabini mientras caminaba junto a su amigo Theodore Nott.

-¡....En este momento no te podrías mover del dolor que traerías en el culo, Blaise!-interrumpió Theodore con molestia, que se incremento al ver sonrojarse a su tonto amigo.

-¡Uy, tampoco es para que lo digas así, Theo! Eso se ha escuchado muy vulgar-dijo Blaise despreocupado como sino fuera con él la cosa, a pesar de haber sonrojado por el comentario del slytherin.

-¡No seas ridículo! además ¿Cómo puedes tomártelo con tanta calma? ¡Por Merlín, Blaise; anoche dejaste que te follaran Draco y el profesor Snape! Se que eres un libertino y que te fascina abrirte las piernas para ellos pero aun así, jamás habías tenido sexo apenas comenzando el año y menos con los dos de forma consecutiva; especialmente sabiendo que tanto nuestro amigo Draco como el profesor Snape son "apasionados" -llamémoslos así- en demasía. Ayer noche ni siquiera podías llegar hasta la sala común ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en vez de encontrarte yo, te hubiese hallado Flinch?-dijo Theodore cansado por la actitud de su amigo.

-¡Lo siento, Theo; se bien que no me comporte muy decente que digamos pero es que Draco y Snape están buenísimos!-dijo Blaise con una cara de lujuria innegable y justo en ese momento ambos slytherin's se vieron forzados a guardar silencio pues se habían topado con el grupo de leones y una ravenclaw, ya que no querían que los escucharan (Aunque ya para que, después de todo YA lo habían hecho ¿Verdad?)

Extrañándose de las miradas de burla, desagrado y decepción /esta ultima por parte de Harry/ que recibieron de todos ellos, al pasar por su lado, pero decidieron no hacer comentario alguno y entrar de una vez al gran comedor para poder desayunar en paz (Al menos eso es lo que creen que harán, jajajá)

-¡Así que Snape y Malfoy se acostaron con Zabini! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo y luego besarme como si les interesara? Seguramente solo lo hicieron para poder burlarse de mí, pues de verdad deben de odiarme ya que sin en realidad fuésemos pareja jamás habrían hecho algo así y lo peor de todo esto es que me duele muchísimo el corazón ¡Me duele como nunca pensé que fuera posible! Ni siquiera me dolió así cuando perdí a Sirius ¿Cómo se atrevieron a enlazarse conmigo y revolcarse con otro? ¿Qué clase de veelas son? Porque son demasiado crueles ya que no les ha importado herirme de una manera tan despiadada y malvada-pensaba Harry decepcionado tanto de Snape como de Malfoy, decidiendo que no quería saber nada en lo absoluto del par de serpientes pues solo daño y dolor le podían traer a su vida y si tenia que luchar contra el enlace /afortunadamente no completado, todavía/ impuesto, lo haría y encontraría la manera de romperlo puesto que estaba seguro de que no sufriría por esos veelas pues a pesar de ser un veela blanco y por ende, el mas puro de todas las clases de veelas, tampoco era idiota, así que no iba a permitir que se burlasen de él, de ninguna forma, por lo que si Snape y Malfoy se creían que era tan fácil como Zabini que equivocados estaban al respecto, después de todo si antes de saber sobre su herencia no se había entregado a nadie fácilmente, mucho menos lo haría ahora que conocía a otros dos veelas y por lo visto promiscuos, después de todo era bien conocido que los veelas eran criaturas de y para el placer pero eso no era justificación para que se revolcaran con alguien mas cuando se suponían enlazados pero por lo visto eso no les importaba y pareciera continuarían con sus costumbres como si nada y siendo así, también él les daría una lección pues seria el mas puro de ellos tres pero no el mas estúpido y como que era Harry Potter y si había acabado con el peor mago oscuro de la historia mágica, un par de veelas idiotas no eran gran cosa de enfrentar; después de todo ¿Qué podían hacerle que no pudiese contrarrestar? Ahora tendrían que confrontar las consecuencias de haberlo herido de aquella manera.

Y mientras Harry tomaba aquella decisión, el par de veelas por lo que estaba así.... se encontraban observando al ojiverde muy disimuladamente pues no querían que nadie lo notara pero por raro que fuese, así eran mas notorios que si lo vieran de manera directa....

-¡Vaya esta mañana Potter luce encantador! Y por lo que veo hay muchos moscones a su alrededor; voy a tener que deshacerme de ellos de alguna manera-pensaban molestos y celosos tanto Draco como Severus al ver a Harry, detallándolo al milímetro, pues esa mañana el ojiverde vestía un cómoda combinación de algodón consistente de un pantalón negro de corte recto que se amoldaba a la perfección a las torneadas piernas así como al apetecible trasero; una camisa de manga larga en color verde oscuro tanto así que pareciera mas bien negra con reflejos en verde que también se ajustaba al fuerte y amplio torso dejando abiertos los primeros botones por lo que se podía apreciar parte de su morena piel; además del hecho de que su cabello ya no era un nido de pájaros sino mucho mas manejable y sedoso, lo que le otorgaba un aire sexy que enloquecía no solo a Snape y Malfoy sino a muchos (as) en el gran comedor, lo que molestaba a los posesivos veelas, quienes notaban como otros (as) veían también a su moreno, por lo que desplegaron sus encanto veela para con el león ojiverde y así todos supieran que el gryffindor ya tenia dueño, mas no contaban con lo que sucedió al hacerlo...

Puesto que en el instante en que sus auras se acercaron al moreno, este desplegó una mucho mas fuerte de un color blanco purísimo que como un escudo impedía el "domino" de los otros veelas, ya que les rechazaba con gran determinación para el asombro del par de serpientes mas esta demostración de poder no fue desapercibido al contrario comenzó a causar conmoción en el comedor especialmente en los alumnos de primer año, quienes estaban mas susceptibles a los cambios mágicos debido a su propia inexperiencia por su corta edad aunque no por eso eran los únicos afectados pues muchos de los alumnos y alumnas parecieran querer saltar sobre los tres veelas aun si saber a que se debía eso.

-¿Qué le pasa a Potter? ¿Por qué intenta rechazarme?-pensaban Draco y Severus extrañados por el actuar de Harry, pero aun así continuaron liberando sus auras para dominar al moreno, quien mas resistencia ponía entre mas lo intentaban.

-¡Basta Severus, deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede con los alumnos?-dijo alarmada Minerva al ver como los mas pequeños habían caído desmayados por tanta magia a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo que la directora pedía detenerse al profesor de pociones, Remus se había levantado rápidamente de su lugar para correr /ante la sorpresa de los alumnos/ a la mesa de gryffindor a donde no tardo en acercarse hasta Harry, el cual pareciera estar en trance ya que ni las bruscas sacudidas que tanto Ron como Hermione le daban le hacían reaccionar.

-¡Harry, reacciona, Harry por favor!-pedían preocupados los dos mejores amigos del moreno sin dejar de sacudirlo sin resultado alguno.

-¡Voy a llevarme a Harry; todo esto se esta descontrolando, por lo que será mejor que lo saque de aquí! Encárguense de sus cosas, chicos-dijo Remus con calma aunque se podía escuchar la angustia que sentía como trasfondo, mientras cuidadosamente alzaba al chico moreno en sus brazos, cargándole como si de una novia se tratara, para luego salir del comedor con rapidez, dejando a muchos de los presentes sorprendidos -con las contadas excepciones que sabían del porque de aquel comportamiento- y a Snape y Malfoy hirviendo de celos.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de este trío y que espero les guste como el anterior Bueno les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias.

*Artanis_Snape *LMistic *artemisa *loves harry *La_Oscura_Reina_Angel *ana *dalis (gladis26_) *CECILIA *Yoyi *remi *Alma

*ros potter *Ginna3525 *valethsnape

Luzy Snape.


	9. Revelaciones, dolor, celos y reproches

Veelas: Tri Amores

Capitulo 9: Revelaciones, dolor, celos y reproches.

-¿Qué le pasa a Potter? ¿Por qué intenta rechazarme?-pensaban Draco y Severus extrañados por el actuar de Harry, pero aun así continuaron liberando sus auras para dominar al moreno, quien mas resistencia ponía entre mas lo intentaban.

-¡Basta Severus, deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede con los alumnos?-dijo alarmada Minerva al ver como los mas pequeños habían caído desmayados por tanta magia a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo que la directora pedía detenerse al profesor de pociones, Remus se había levantado rápidamente de su lugar para correr /ante la sorpresa de los alumnos/ a la mesa de gryffindor a donde no tardo en acercarse hasta Harry, el cual pareciera estar en trance ya que ni las bruscas sacudidas que tanto Ron como Hermione le daban le hacían reaccionar.

-¡Harry, reacciona, Harry por favor!-pedían preocupados los dos mejores amigos del moreno sin dejar de sacudirlo sin resultado alguno.

-¡Voy a llevarme a Harry; todo esto se esta descontrolando, por lo que será mejor que lo saque de aquí! Encárguense de sus cosas, chicos-dijo Remus con calma aunque se podía escuchar la angustia que sentía como trasfondo, mientras cuidadosamente alzaba al chico moreno en sus brazos, cargándole como si de una novia se tratara, para luego salir del comedor con rapidez, dejando a muchos de los presentes sorprendidos -con las contadas excepciones que sabían del porque de aquel comportamiento- y a Snape y Malfoy hirviendo de celos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte, Severus! Y será mejor que te controles, pues no que te estará pasando pero sea lo que sea los alumnos lo ha sentido; así que es mejor que te tranquilices de una buena vez-dijo Minerva seriamente haciendo señas al resto del profesorado para que auxiliaran a los alumnos, desmayados y ayudasen a establecer el orden en el comedor.

-¡Maldito licántropo! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a tocar a mi pareja? ¡Voy a matarlo!-pensaba Draco molesto, mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su sitio para ir detrás de Remus y Harry pero antes de poder hacerlo.

-¡Detengan a Malfoy; no importa como pero no pueden dejar que vaya por Harry, chicos!-exclamo Hermione rápidamente a los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Como digas, aunque vas a tener que explicarnos luego, Hermione!-respondieron Fred y George levantándose para interceptar al rubio slytherin, lo cual apenas lograron hacer teniendo que hacer uso de bastante inventiva para retenerlo sobretodo al darse cuenta de la aura amenazante que desplegaba y que les dio un pista de lo que ocurría por allí....

-¡Increíble, Malfoy también es....!-murmuro Fred asombrado mas no preocupado puesto que la poción de Hermione trabajaba bien y no estaban siendo afectados como los demás.

-¡....un veela, como Harry!-susurro George, acabando la frase de su hermano y viéndose entre si, tomaron una rápida decisión, así que señalando al rubio quien por cierto no se esperaba "el ataque" tan repentino, lanzaron contra de él un hechizo que habían ideado para frenar a Harry -en caso de que sus poderes veelas se descontrolaran y como había sucedido con el rubio- cuando la situación lo requiriese.

-¡Dormiens aleev!-gritaron Fred y George a la vez, lanzando un par de rayos azul contra el rubio que ante el impacto se desplomo al suelo, desvanecido por completo.

-¡Uy, eso va a doler!-dijeron los gemelos al escuchar el porrazo que Malfoy se dio al caer, aunque eso no les importo mucho que digamos.

-¡Malditos Weasel's! ¿Cómo se atrevieron atacar a Draco? ¡Serán expulsados por eso!-exclamo enojada Pansy Parkinson, corriendo ayudar al rubio mientras amenazaba con su varita a los pelirrojos.

-¡No creo que eso sea algo que le corresponda decidir señorita Parkinson, así que baje su varita, ahora!-ordeno Minerva seriamente, avanzando hacia la chica.

-¡Mas vale que tranquilices a tus alumnos, Severus! No quiero tener que descontar puntos de ninguna casa apenas el primer día de clases y eso me recuerda: aquellos alumnos que estén bien será mejor que empiecen a irse a sus salones de clases, lo que no lo están Madame Pomfrey les atenderá o alguno de los profesores los auxiliara en caso de no poder ir a la enfermería-dijo McGonogall con calma aunque con tal autoridad que nadie se atrevió a comentar nada y como dicen por ahí "tras la tormenta viene la calma" yendo los alumnos hacia sus respectivos salones, mientras a los de primero se les trasladaba a la enfermería que afortunadamente no eran muchos ese año que sino Madame Pomfrey habría estado en serios apuros.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Severus? No vas a irte a ningún lado sin que antes des una buena explicación para lo que tú y Malfoy han hecho ya que tenemos a los de primer año, desmayados, varios alumnos y alumnas que han estado a punto de saltar encima del señor Malfoy, así como de ti; además sin contar con el hecho de que pareces haberte sometido a una cirugía de belleza-dijo la directora deteniendo a Severus, antes de que se fuera con el joven Malfoy /al que por cierto, llevaba en brazos exactamente de la misma manera a como Remus lo hizo con Harry momentos antes/ y al cual había recogido del suelo, luego de su desmayo.

-¡Eso no es de su incumbencia, Minerva! Y si no hay mas, llevare a Draco a la enfermería-dijo secamente Severus, intentando salir de ahí pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso, la voz de Hermione -quien junto con los gryffindor's conocedores del secreto de Harry, seguían por allí- le detuvo al decir claramente....

-¡Por supuesto que es de la incumbencia de la directora, profesor Snape especialmente cuando es un veela junto con Draco Malfoy!-dijo la castaña con voz neutra casi como si diera las noticias del día y aun cuando su declaración había causado un fuerte impacto en todos los presentes.

-¿Un veela? Señorita Granger ¿Qué esta diciendo? Es imposible que Severus lo sea pues de ser verdad lo habría sabido desde hace tiempo especialmente porque según tengo entendido la herencia veela se hace presente a los 17 años y conozco desde hace mucho tiempo al profesor Snape y nunca dio rasgos de serlo; por lo que no creo que su observación sea muy acertada-dijo McGonogall con extrañeza.

-¡No lo es, directora! Y sino lo noto cuando el profesor Snape recibió su herencia, solo confirma mi idea de que él es un veela oscuro,; estos son especialmente hábiles para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza además de poseer características que pueden considerarse están fuera del promedio de los demás veelas, así como esta el hecho de que si después de tantos años ha decidido mostrarse como verdaderamente es -pues la belleza es algo inherente a los veelas sin importar su clase- debe ser porque ha aparecido su pareja de enlace y que imagino hasta hoy no había encontrado, así como no se había enlazado con nadie mas pero lamentablemente para todos en el colegio su pareja enlazada ha resultado ser Harry, quien también es un veela y por si eso no fuese suficiente Draco Malfoy, quien ha resultado ser una veela, también /solo que aun no determino su clase/ se a enlazado a Harry, lo cual hace que dos veelas este detrás del tercero con la clara desventaja que dos de ellos aun no están familiarizados con sus respectivas herencias y en consecuencia sus poderes se descontrolan y sumado al hecho de que el profesor Snape sabe como sacar mayor partido de su herencia, digámoslo así, se produce lo que acabamos de ver y por tal motivo los mas jóvenes -primer año- son los mas afectados puesto que apenas están fortaleciendo su magia, ya que antes del colegio pocos sabían que eran magos y por lo tanto su desarrollo ha sido pobre y finalmente, tras este rollo, concluyo que: mientras Snape y Malfoy estén tratando de "dominar" a Harry situaciones como esta, se van a presentar continuamente y mis compañeros y yo sabemos como controlar y ayudar a Harry pero como dudo que Snape y Malfoy permitan nuestras ayuda, queda decidido que de ser necesario, los vamos ha atacar, como hicimos con Malfoy porque entre ellos y nuestro amigo Harry, vamos a velar por el bienestar de nuestro amigo, no el de ellos. así que profesor Snape mas le vale estar lejos de Harry, lo mismo va para Malfoy por mucho que sus esencias se enlazaran todavía no es definitivo y visto que solo lastimaran a Harry ¡No dejaremos que se le acerquen! No podrán tenerlo ninguno de los dos y ni piense que nos asustan el que sean veelas pues al saber que Harry lo era, tomamos medidas preventivas y adecuadas a su condición y que indudablemente también son efectivas contra ustedes dos ¡así que manténganse alejados de nuestro amigo, advertidos están!-sentencio Hermione firmemente, apoyada por el resto de sus compañeros, luego de lo cual todo el grupo de leones salio del comedor sin esperar a la reacción de Severus.

-¡Maldita Granger! ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme de esa manera? Pero que ni piense que dejare el que me aparte de Harry ¡Él es mío, pésele a quien le pese! así que no permitiré que se interpongan y si lo hacen ¡Juro que les pesara el solo intentarlo!-pensaba molesto Severus siendo atraída su atención al sentir como Draco se agitaba en sus brazos para poco a poco ir recuperando la conciencia.

-¿Qué me sucedió, Severus?-pregunto Draco confundido, mientras era lentamente depositado de pie en el suelo por su padrino, lo cual le saco todavía mas de onda pues no recordaba mucho excepto que había intentado ir detrás de Lupin por haberse llevado a su compañero y luego.... ¡Nada! ¿Qué por Merlín había pasado por allí? ¿Por qué no podía acordarse de nada? ¿Por qué se sentía tan confuso? Se preguntaba el rubio, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba algo atontado y de manera extraña algo débil también, lo que solo conseguía confundirlo mas y mas, pero antes de que Severus pudiera responderle....

-¿Por qué no dijeron que son veelas? ¿Tienes idea del riesgo en que han puesto a los alumnos? ¡Debiste ser mas consciente, sobretodo siendo un profesor, Severus! Pero por lo visto no tenían intención de revelar que son veelas pues ahora estoy convencida de que lo dicho por Hermione es cierto y lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Qué clase de veelas son? Necesito saberlo para tomar medidas adecuadas tal como lo hicieron los gryffindor`s; ya que no puedo permitir que algo como esto vuelva ha ocurrir pues dudo que los de primer año pudiesen soportar de nuevo algo así-dijo McGonogall seriamente, confundiendo aun mas a Draco, quien no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto azorado, al darse cuenta de que su condición de veela había sido descubierta lo que podría representar un problema si acaso el ministerio se enteraba puesto que los veelas eran codiciados y por lo mismo podían ser sus deseos pasados por alto y verse forzado hacer algo que no les agradara a los veelas, lo cual era algo que al rubio ponía nervioso puesto que seria un juguete o medio para el ministerio de magia de eso estaba seguro y mientras tanto aquello ocurría en el comedor, en un aula vacía se encontraba Remus Lupin intentando hacer reaccionar a Harry, quien seguía ausente, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso solo conseguía preocupar al castaño.

-¡Harry, reacciona, por favor! ¡Vamos Harry, no puede ser tan grave! Dime ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Por favor, cachorro, reacciona por favor!-pedía Remus angustiado, moviendo suavemente al ojiverde en su regazo en la espera de alguna reacción por parte del chico pero no veía ninguna.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué no reacciona? Y además ¿Qué fue ese descontrol? Se que tuvo que ver con su herencia veela pero ¿Cuál fue el detonante? quizás si lo supiera podría ayudarle a salir de su trance pero no tengo la menor idea; además a James nunca le vi perder el dominio de si mismo y por lo tanto no se que hacer ¿Qué hago? ¡Por Merlín!-pensaba Remus preocupado sin poder hacer nada por Harry, excepto mecerlo suavemente tratando de reconfortarlo, y al parecer eso desencadeno algo en el moreno pues de repente y de forma silenciosa, lagrimas empezaron a caer por las morenas mejillas haciendo brillar los esmeraldas ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras, cachorro mío, por que?-se preguntaba Remus confundido sin dejar de mecer al chico.

-¡Me duele, me duele tanto, Remus!-susurro entristecido el moreno sobresaltando al castaño pues no se esperaba oírlo tan de repente.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Dímelo por favor; Habla!-solicito Remus preocupado, al darse cuenta que el chico volvía a caer en el silencio.

-¡Me duele, me duele mucho el alma! Pero ¿Por qué siento este dolor? No puede ser que la traición de Snape y Malfoy sea el motivo ¿O si? Pero es que nunca antes había sentido algo como esto puesto que es mucho peor que el crucio y ni siquiera en las ocasiones que enfrente a Voldemort me sentí tan destrozado, tan increíblemente miserable ¡Por Merlín! ¿No puede deberse por haber descubierto que ese par de serpientes se acostaron con el tal Zabini? Es que no tiene sentido; pues si bien es verdad que nuestras auras se enlazaron haciéndonos potencialmente compañeros vinculados también es cierto que tal enlace no se ha completado aun, y por lo tanto no debería de reaccionar como lo estoy haciendo pero por extraño que suene ¡Mi alma /y quizás el corazón, también/ clama de dolor por su traición! Pide venganza mas al mismo tiempo los necesita; necesito tanto saber que todo ha sido mentira que no han podido herirme de esta manera con su traición, que es solo un invento de Zabini; necesito tanto a Snape y Malfoy para arrancarme este dolor que me rompe en mil pedazos ¡Los necesito tanto que me duele terriblemente!-pensaba Harry con dolor, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, siendo tantas que la túnica de Remus no tardo en yacer empapada y ante lo cual el licántropo esta por volverse loco, aunque eso paso aun segundo plano al ver y sentir como el aura de Harry volvía a desplegarse solo que en esta ocasión percibió una inmensa tristeza así como desilusión, en vez de la fuerte defensa que experimento en el comedor, elevándose cada vez mas y mas hasta "salir" del aula pudiendo así percibirse poco a poco por todo el castillo de tal manera que los mas susceptibles a los cambios mágicos lograron percibirla y esto les provoco un incontenible llanto que no podían explicarse mientras que los menos susceptibles -a pesar de no llorar- se encontraban tan confundidos que estaban desorientados sin poder saber hacia donde iban o lo que hacían.

-Hermione ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Ron sin dejar de llorar ni un instante, aun cuando no era suyo aquel dolor que le embargaba pero que sin embargo le hacia sentir verdaderamente triste como nunca se había sentido, era una pena tan grande que casi podía morir de tanta desolación que percibía.

-¡Es Harry, Ron; se trata de Harry!-musito Hermione llorando también, aunque en menor grado que el pelirrojo pues siendo de origen muggle era un poco menos susceptible que un mago puro aunque eso no desmeritaba lo que sentía por la influencia del aura de Harry.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué siento tanta pena, tanto dolor?-dijo Ron preocupado ya con los ojos rojizos por tanto llorar, sintiéndolos incluso arder ante tantas lagrimas derramadas.

-¡No lo se, Ron; pero será mejor que lo encontremos para que nos lo explique!-dijo Hermione confusa mientras seguía andando para ir en busca del moreno; mas por otro lado en el comedor McGonogall no había conseguido respuesta alguna por parte de ninguno de los veelas, los cuales parecieran no estar dispuestos a cooperar con ella, aun a sabiendas de que eso solo la molestaba y tal vez en eso radicaba su poco a cooperación; después de todo eran un par de serpientes y hacer rabiar a un león -o leona en este caso- era todo un placer.

-¡Déjense de estos estúpidos juegos y respondan de una buena vez!-dijo la directora molesta pues su paciencia se había acabado con las evasivas del par de veelas pero antes de que alguno abriera la boca para soltar un impropio comentario el aura de Harry se dejo sentir provocando similares reacciones que en el resto del colegio, con la excepción de Severus y Draco, los cuales solo se observaron consternados por un segundo antes de salir de prisa del comedor sin prestar atención a los sorprendidos ojos de los ahí presentes.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-susurro llorando Charlie Weasley al ver salir a los veelas.

-¡No tengo la menor idea; pero estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con Harry, Charlie!-dijo Bill con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas.

-¿Lo sientes, Severus? ¿Puedes sentir esta pena, este dolor que desgarra el alma y el corazón?-dijo Draco angustiado, corriendo a un lado de su padrino en la búsqueda del origen de aquella sensación tan desagradable.

-¡así es, Draco! Y estoy casi seguro que tiene algo que ver con Potter, aunque ¿Por qué lo hace? No tengo la menor idea, quizás solo esta tratando de llamar la atención; después de todo ya lo hizo en el comedor que no me extrañaría en lo mas mínimo que este haciendo esto ha propósito, pues ese león esta ávido por recibir atención, sobretodo ahora que ya no tiene a un lord oscuro detrás suyo. Debe de estar tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención que ahora que ya no la tiene ha de recurrir ha esto-dijo Severus con sarcasmo a pesar de no dejar de correr ni un momento, inconscientemente preocupado.

-¿Realmente será como dice Severus? ¿Potter estará buscando ser el centro de atención? ¿Y es por eso que esta comportándose tan extraño? Aunque me resulta tan difícil de comprenderlo pues tengo la impresión de que no es como lo pinta mi padrino, porque si así fuera ¿Cómo explicar este dolor tan fuerte? ¿Cómo pensar que es falso, que solo es por atención? ¡No lo creo! Es tan real, tan intenso que estoy convencido que a Po.... ¡Harry! En verdad le pasa algo, aparte esta sensación que me hace sentir que me necesita, que me llama y es tan poderosa que casi puedo palparlo como si fuese algo sólido pero sea por lo que sea ¡Necesito verlo, saber que esta bien!-pensaba Draco con preocupada angustia mientras continuaba corriendo en busca del ojiverde.

-Quisiera pensar que solo se trata de ser el centro de atención, como he querido hacerle a creer a Draco, pero se que no es así; si acaso se lo he dicho a mi ahijado, es por puro egoísmo, puesto que puedo sentirlo ¡Potter nos llama a los dos! No a Draco o a mí solo, sino que somos ambos atraídos por su llamada y eso solamente puede significar que nos necesita a los dos; lo cual no puedo aceptar ya que ¡Él es mío! Draco ni siquiera debió de haberse enlazado con el chico pero sin embargo lo hizo y ahora Harry nos necesita, lo que no debería de ocurrir al ser mi pareja de enlace pero extrañamente también lo es de Draco y eso podría significar que somos .......... .. ¡Pero es absurdo! No se ha presentado un caso así en varios siglos aunque bien puede ser esa la causa de que el aura de Harry reaccione a la de Draco y a la mía ¡Creo que lo mas conveniente por ahora es que investigue al respecto! Sobretodo antes de concluir cualquier cosa con respecto a Potter pues algo me dice que no es un veela común y hay mucho mas en él, de lo que a simple vista se aprecia-pensaba Severus apurado corriendo junto a Draco, parándose de repente al llegar aun salón, al cual entraron sin pensarlo, tan solo para toparse con un montón de leoncitos que rodeaban, llorosos, al ojiverde que aun continuaba en el regazo del ojidorado licántropo, quien fue el único en reparar en la intromisión de las serpientes al lugar y no tardo en hacérselas notar a los demás.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí, Severus y Malfoy?-pregunto Remus extrañado al verlo especialmente porque venían sofocados, las respiraciones entrecortadas así como las mejillas sonrojadas debido a la carrera que habían dado y lo que les otorgaba un aspecto desaliñado, pero irónicamente también les hacia verse mas humanos sin lucir sus eternas mascaras de fría indiferencia.

-¡No te incumbe, Lupin! Queremos hablar con Potter-dijo Severus con frialdad, dando un par de pasos hacia donde el castaño y moreno se encontraban pero de inmediato un muro de leones se puso de por medio, para frustración suya y de Draco, quien también había avanzado, junto a él.

-¡Ni lo sueñen, no dejaremos que se acerquen a nuestro amigo! No vamos a dejar que le hagan mas daño-dijeron los gryffindor's decididos a no moverse ni un ápice de su lugar, a pesar de las miradas envenenadas que los slytherin's les enviaban.

-Miren estúpidos leones, dejen de estar metiéndose donde no les incumbe pues si nos hacen enfurecer de verdad, lo van a lamentar, además no tienen ningún derecho de entrometerse entre nuestra pareja enlazada y nosotros así que ¡quítense!-dijeron a la vez Severus y Draco molestos, expandiendo sus auras solo por un segundo pero el tiempo suficiente como para hacer tambalear a los leones e incluso algunos de ellos /como Neville y Ginny/ cayeron al suelo ante aquella fuerza mostrada por los veelas, quienes por separado ya eran poderosos, juntos lo eran mucho mas y de eso se estaban apenas percatándose los leoncitos y por lo mismo Remus decidió interferir antes de que alguno de los chicos o chicas salieran lastimados por causa de un par de veelas descontrolados, además de que había notado el hecho de que Harry había dejado de estar angustiado y llorando, desde el momento en que Severus y Draco habían entrado en el salón aun cuando todavía se encontraba algo intranquilo pero de alguna manera la presencia de los otros dos veelas estaba serenándolo, aunque cuando estos "atacaron" a los leones, el ojiverde volvió a tensarse así como aferrarse a su túnica casi como si deseara esconderse y no ser el receptor de la ira de las serpientes.

-¡Algo esta pasando con los tres! Aunque no se con exactitud ¿Qué? Pero es algo que los afecta mutuamente aun cuando no se den casi cuenta de ello y por ahora Harry parece necesitarlos de tal manera que aun cuando no me agradan voy hacer algo al respecto, sobretodo si eso ayuda a mi cachorro a sobrellevar esta crisis-pensaba Remus con decisión, estrechando ligeramente a Harry entre sus brazos para tranquilizarlo un poco antes de hablar, gesto que por cierto molesto aun mas a los veelas pero antes de poder hacer algo, el castaño hablo...

-¡Vayan a clases! ¿No querrán que su casa pierda puntos, verdad? Y no se preocupen por Harry, yo me asegurare de que se encuentre bien. además no pienso dejarlo a solas con Severus y Malfoy, aunque necesiten hablar entre ellos-dijo Remus con calma, despidiendo a los gryffindor's, quienes estaban anonadados por las palabras del ojidorado.

-Pero profesor Lupin, no podemos permitir que...-comenzó Hermione extrañada pero fue rápidamente silenciada por Remus.

-¡Ya lo se! Pero Harry necesita "charlar" con esos dos -señalando a los sly's- o es ¿Qué no se han dado cuenta de que su presencia ha logrado tranquilizarlo? Aunque con sus enfrentamientos mutuos, esta de nuevo alterándose; así que por el bien de él será mejor que se vayan, pero les doy mi palabra que no dejare que Severus o Malfoy intenten algo contra Harry, además soy perfectamente capaz de detener a un par de veelas, no seria la primera vez que lo hago, chicos-dijo Remus tranquilo, no quedándoles mas remedio a los gryffindor's que obedecer a los dicho por el castaño, abandonando así el salón mas no sin antes...

-¡Si lastiman a Harry de cualquier forma, los destruiremos aunque sean veelas!-dijo Ron con firmeza, abandonando finalmente el salón, junto con los demás.

-¿En verdad crees poder enfrentarnos, Lupin? Por muchas habilidades que tengas en la defensa contra las artes oscuras, dudo que puedas superarnos; pues los veelas son una comunidad muy cerrada de tal manera que hasta el día de hoy ni el ministerio de magia sabe exactamente como enfrentar a un veela, mucho menos a uno de mi clase; así que no te des esos aires de grandeza que no eres ni un rival para mí o para Draco-dijo Severus con desagradable mofa, molesto de ver como el castaño no dejaba de confortar a su ojiverde.

-No niego que tienes algo de razón, Severus con tus palabras pero te has olvidado de que yo SI conozco formas bastante efectivas para enfrentar, detener y hasta matar a un veela sin importar su clase puesto que mis "maestros" fueron James y Sirius ¿Acaso te olvidaste que ellos también eran veelas? Y justamente por eso me enseñaron algunas maneras de enfrentar a un veela, y que ni siquiera es ilegal puesto que son parte de la tradición veela y su comunidad, así que al demostrarles que era digno de su confianza mas el hecho de que influyo el que fuese un licántropo, ellos me dijeron como controlarles si es que se ponían "pesados" con sus parejas elegidas, pues como mis amigos decían : un veela puede ser muy peligroso para si mismo tanto como para su pareja, sobretodo si esta ultima no reacciona favorablemente a su enlace y para evitar que sus habilidades veelas pudiesen dañar a Lily y .... Malfoy, tomaron la decisión de instruirme a "dominarlos" antes de que cometieran alguna locura, ya lo olvidaste ¿Cierto?-dijo Remus con tranquilidad a la espera de las reacciones de los veelas, sabiendo a lo que se estaba arriesgando especialmente porque estaba casi seguro de que ni Harry, ni Draco tenían la menor idea acerca de Sirius y Lucius pues ¿Quién habría de pensar que esos dos podían acabar juntos? Eso era algo que solo un veela amante podía haber logrado, quizás uno oscuro también, pero afortunadamente Severus no estuvo interesado entonces y James siendo uno blanco solo podía ver a Lily, a nadie mas pero en cambio Sirius.... ¡Tuvo que fijarse en Lucius Malfoy! Suceso imborrable y quizás, irrepetible pero viendo el hecho de que tres veelas estaban "técnicamente" enlazados tal vez si podía repetirse, como veintitantos años atrás sucedió....

-¿Qué tienen que ver mi papá James y mi padrino Sirius con Lucius Malfoy? ¿Por qué es a él a quien te refieres, verdad? Después de todo mi mamá Lily se quedo con mi papá; por lo que insisto ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padrino con Lucius?-pregunto Harry confundido y dejando de llorar por la palabras de Remus y lo que las mismas podían implicar, no estando muy seguro de querer saber pero su curiosidad era mucho mas fuerte y real por lo que quería saber.

-¡Ellos fueron pareja, Harry! así como tus padres-dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

-¿Pareja? ¿Sirius y Lucius? Pero ¿Cómo fue que paso? ¡Eso no es lógico! además ¿Qué no se supone que Lucius Malfoy se caso con la prima de Sirius?-dijo Harry mas confundido que antes.

-¡No creo que eso sea algo que deba saber, Potter! Después de todo no es asunto suyo y lo mejor seria que se alejara de Lupin o podría dar de que hablar si alguien entrara por esa puerta y los ve tan "cariñosos"-dijo Severus molesto de ver como Remus no dejaba de consolar al moreno y al hacerlo tenia que "acariciarlo", bueno eso desde su perspectiva pues en realidad el castaño tan solo palmeaba suavemente la espalda de Harry, siempre a la altura de los hombros pues bien sabia el profesor de DCAO que de bajar aunque fuese solo un poco su mano, un par de veelas se le echarían encima hasta matarlo pero de momento se contenían debido a que en su regazo se encontraba su pareja y esta no mostraba incomodidad o deseo hacia su persona por el contrario, se hallaba relajado lo que de cierta manera también calmaba a los otros dos veelas.

-¡Usted no me conoce, profesor como para saber que es lo que me interesa o me gustaría saber! Y de algo estoy seguro SI quiero saber sobre Sirius; él era mi padrino y una de las pocas personas que siempre se preocupo por mí, llegando a ser casi un padre, así que no se meta donde no le incumbe, que no es nadie para hacerlo, además no hay nada malo en que este así con Remus puesto que él también es parte de mi familia por lo que si hay alguien que tenga derecho de abrazarme es él precisamente, así que no se meta, Snape-dijo Harry con firmeza, olvidando por completo su dolor, sustituyéndolo por rebelde obstinación.

-¡Muy bien, cachorro, así esta mucho mejor! Y aunque Severus trine y Malfoy no sepa como reaccionar exactamente con tu actitud y mi confesión, ya no estas abatido y vuelves a mostrarte mas firme y decidido, lo cual es muchísimo mas saludable, pues así ese par de veelas dejara de subestimarte y dar por hecho todo lo que te involucre-pensaba Remus complacido de ver como Harry dejaba detrás su depresión y que tanto dolor había traído y no solo así mismo sino a muchos (as) en el castillo.

-¿Cómo te atreves, tú mocoso engreído? ¿Cómo te atreves hablarme así? ¡Eres un....-dijo rabioso Severus, queriendo "matar" a Harry por como le había hablado pero antes de poder acabar de insultarlo, la voz de Draco lo distrajo por completo de sus intenciones.

-¡Potter.... no, es mejor Harry! Después de todo estamos enlazados y seria raro que continuase llamándote por el apellido ¿No lo crees así?-Harry asintió algo dudoso pues no sabia que era lo que podía proponerse el rubio con todo aquello y por eso mismo decidió no interrumpirlo, por lo menos hasta saberlo-¡Bien! Me da gusto que lo entiendas, y aunque se que debería de preguntarle al profesor Lupin que es lo que sabe de mis padres con relación a tu padrino por ahora no es algo que me interese; pero solo por el momento, mas adelante averiguare al respecto, sino lo que lo hace es saber sobre ti, con exactitud ¿Por qué reaccionaste como lo hiciste en el comedor? Y ahora mismo, provocando con ello que todos en el colegio se pusieran tan tristes como tú aparte de que en cierta medida has estado rehuyéndonos tanto a Severus como a mí, lo que es peculiar sobretodo tomando en cuenta que nos hemos enlazado hace poco y aunque seas un veela como nosotros, no tendrías porque tratar de rechazarnos así como lo hiciste en el comedor-dijo Draco curioso viendo con intensidad al ojiverde, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse bajo el escrutinio de aquella mirada gris, y que hasta ahora notaba era muy parecida a la de Sirius pues irónicamente la mirada del rubio mostraba una infinidad de emociones así como lo hacia su padrino cada vez que le veía, aunque a diferencia de Sirius con quien podía nombrar las emociones que en él veía, con Mal... Draco no estaba del todo seguro pues aun era muy pronto como para conocerles, sobretodo con sus antecedentes pues así como de repente se habían enlazado tampoco podía decirse que estaban "enamorados" eso seria muy extraño de verdad.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres saber, de verdad?-Draco asintió- Bueno si eso quieres, entonces te responderé y que conste que esto me agrada bien poco, pero lo mas conveniente es que lo aclaremos todo de una buena vez porque de no hacerlo jamás este extraño enlace podría funcionar-dijo Harry con calma, ya no tan seguro de querer deshacer la unión con los otros dos veelas por lo menos hasta no averiguar lo que pasaba con ellos, mientras se levantaba del regazo de Remus para luego caminar lentamente hasta estar frente al rubio, quien paso saliva de manera imperceptible al notar el fuego que brillaba en los ojos esmeraldas, pues aquellas llamas parecían querer consumirle provocándole un intenso calor que poco a poco le iba excitando y por tal motivo desvió su gris mirada de la verde de Harry pues no deseaba ponerse en evidencia delante del león.

-Y ahora ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se ha puesto así?-pensó Harry extrañado al ver que Draco no le mantenía la mirada pero no le concedió importancia al menos de momento pues había otras cosas que debían resolver antes.

-¿Qué significan sus palabras, Potter? Me da la impresión de que quisiera acusarnos de algo-dijo Severus con sequedad al ver a Harry tan cerca de Draco, pues los celos, lo estaban carcomiendo pero no deseaba demostrarlo.

-¡Yo no acuso, profesor! Solo me limito a los hechos y son estos: quiero rechazar el enlace y por consecuencia a ustedes, dos porque seré un veela blanco y por lo tanto el más puro e inocente de todas las clases de veelas pero no porque lo sea voy a permitir que ustedes me vean la cara de estúpido ¡Por que no lo soy! Pues a pesar de que se supone que nos "enlazamos" y por lo mismo son mis parejas, y aunque no se haya completado el enlace aun, eso no les da derecho de "ponerme los cuernos" /por muy que la forma animaga de mi papá fuera la de un ciervo/ o sea si piensan revolcarse con otros como con Zabini ¿Por qué se enlazaron conmigo? así que ahora ya lo saben no quiero saber de ustedes pues enlazados conmigo se fueron acostar con Zabini-dijo Harry con reproche, fulminando con la mirada al par de serpientes.

-¡¿Cómo sabes lo de Blasie?!-dijeron a la vez Snape y Malfoy, consternados por el reclamo del ojiverde quien no pudo evitar que por su rostro cruzara una mueca de dolor al comprender que si era cierto lo de Zabini, pues de alguna manera inconsciente había estado esperando que no fuese verdad pues se había equivocado y le dolía profundamente la traición de los dos veelas aun sabiendo que quizás no era su derecho el reclamar, después de todo no se habían unido mas aun sabiéndolo, no podía evitar sentirse mucho muy lastimado.

-¿Entonces es cierto, se acostaron con Zabini?-dijo incrédulo Harry luchando contra su propio dolor, para no derramar sus lagrimas frente a los slytherin's pues no les daría la satisfacción de verlo destruido, como que era un gryffindor y por lo tanto no se dejaría derrotar y eso fue algo que los veelas no tardaron en percibir, al notar como el aura del Harry, les volvía a rechazar solo que con una intensidad mucho mas baja y controlada pues no quería descontrolarse como anteriormente sucedió, después de todo ya bastantes problemas había causado en el castillo.

-¡Me voy a clases, Remus; ya es tarde y no quiero que me regañen o peor, aun, me castiguen el primer día; nos veremos mas tarde!-se despidió Harry con una ligera sonrisa -algo forzada- del castaño, a quien no le paso desapercibido el hecho de que volvía ha estar triste y adolorido.

-¡Esta bien, cachorro; nos veremos en clases!-dijo Remus con calma y sin intentar detenerlo, aunque si se interpuso entre los slytherin's y Harry, cuando estos intentaron acercarse al moreno permitiendo así que el chico pudiese marcharse sin mas problemas.

-¡Quitate Lupin; no te entrometas!-dijeron amenazantes los veelas intentando pasar al castaño, lo que era imposible dadas sus habilidades licanas pues por cada movimiento que hacían el licántropo los igualaba o sobrepasaba.

-Ah, que dijeron: ya se quito ¿No? ¡Olvídenlo! Ahora se el motivo por el que mi cachorro esta tan triste y es por su culpa ¿Creen que voy a dejar que continúen lastimándolo? Ni lo piensen, además no se exactamente ¿Por qué se enlazaron? Pero en cuanto le averigüe, ayudare a Harry para que rompa dicho enlace de forma definitiva y así quede libre de ustedes; después de todo no le hacen ningún bien pues si de verdad les interesara o tomasen en serio esta fatal unión, no se habrían acostado con Zabini pero dado el hecho de que así lo hicieron es obvio que no les importa Harry, excepto para hacerlo sufrir y eso es imperdonable pues un veela no hace daño a su pareja ya que seria como hacérselo así mismo pero quizás el que sean un veela oscuro, y uno amante, les haga diferentes al resto de los veelas aunque me extraña de ti, Malfoy pues al menos que yo recuerde mal, Sirius jamás le hizo algo así a Lucius aunque pude ser que tengas mas de tu rubio padre, después de todo Lucius SI le hizo mucho daño a Sirius, antes, durante y hasta luego del enlace y puedo darme cuenta de que te le pareces muchísimo puesto que no te importa lastimar a Harry justamente igual a como Lucius lo hacia con Sirius, y claro que Paddy todo lo aceptaba pues siendo un veela amante hasta la vida daría por el rubio desabrido de tu padre; lo cual si lo piensas hace aun mas incomprensible tu comportamiento ya que se supone que eres un amante, mas sospecho que son los genes Malfoy's mas que los Black's los que pesan sobre ti y esto me lleva advertirlos: ¡Aléjense de mi cachorro; Si vuelven a lastimarlo, los destrozare, se los juro!-dijo firmemente Remus dejando al par de veelas sorprendidos por la amenaza del licántropo, aunque también sumidos en sus pensamientos, luego de lo cual el castaño abandono el lugar pues no deseaba continuar discutiendo con los necios slytherin's ya que eso no conducía a nada excepto a molestarse y lo cual alteraba a su lobo interior y por lo tanto no deseaba perder el control sobre el mismo y así lanzarse sobre ese par que había lastimado a su muchacho.

-¡así que Potter se entero del desliz con Zabini! ¿Cómo lo habrá sabido? Después de todo no es algo que vaya comentando por ahí, mucho menos Draco; lo que solo nos deja, una posibilidad y es que Blaise haya sido el que se fue de boca y si así es, va siendo hora de que ese muchacho aprenda las consecuencias de entrometerse entre mi pareja elegida y yo, pues no voy a permitir que por algo tan simple como esto, Potter deshaga el enlace puesto que ¡Él será mío, pésele a quien le pese!-pensaba Severus posesivo, a la vez que molesto haciendo planes para poder poner en su sitio a Zabini puesto que no permitiría de nueva cuenta su intromisión.

Mientras tanto los pensamientos de Draco no podían ser más diferentes a los de su padrino, en ese momento.....

-¿Lo lastime? ¡así que era eso! ¡Por Merlín, juro que no era esa mi intención! Es mas ni siquiera esta pensando cuando me acosté con Blaise y se bien que eso no justificación suficiente, menos aun creíble pero es la verdad sobretodo porque era en Harry en quien pensaba mientras me lo cogia, que en mas de un momento estuve a punto de decir el nombre de mi moreno ojiverde que el de Zabini, y todo porque mis instintos veelas me llevan a desear la unión con mi pareja elegida para así cerrar el enlace definitivamente, pero ahora Harry esta herido, lastimado por mi desliz e ineptitud, así que debo de hacer algo al respecto aunque no se exactamente ¿Qué? Pero no puedo dejar que mi pareja continué sufriendo, debo aliviar su pena de algún modo-pensaba Draco entristecido al pensar en el dolor que había causado en su pareja y sabiendo que era completamente responsable del mismo puesto que nadie le había obligado acostarse con Zabini pero sin embargo lo había hecho y ahora estaba pagando por ello.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como el anterior y lamento muchísimo la tardanza en subir pero he tenido una serie de inconvenientes /entre ellos que me quede sin trabajo y por lo tanto sin fondos/ y por lo mismo me ha sido difícil actualizar pero como compensación todos mis fics, en sus respectivos últimos capítulos/ya que todos tienes diferente numero de capítulos/ son mas largos de lo habitual, es decir al menos son el doble que el anterior de cada uno de ellos, así que como quien dice son dos capítulos en uno /y en el caso de veelas son cuatro, jajaja/ y espero no volver a tardarme pero la verdad que este final de año se que me fue como en feria, y espero que entrando enero mis finanzas se restablezcan pues de lo contrario no se para cuando vuelva a subir. Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre son más que bienvenidos pues gracias a los mismos es que sigo escribiendo.

Ideas para el capitulo 11: A grandes rasgos veremos lo que tanto Draco como Severus van hacer para intentar "reconciliarse" con Harry, así como la forma de seducirle de cada uno de los dos veelas; aparte veremos a un Harry no tan dejado como siempre, al contrario les dará algunos escarmientos al par de veelas infieles para que sepan que aunque sea uno blanco no pueden jugar con él.

*Artanis_Snape *eli (eliana_) *Dremmi *nany *loves harry *katuptet *tekaritzi *gladiz *BegoPotterBlack *ana *angelydemonio *Alma *artemisa *Ginna3525 *Murtilla *CECILIA *valethsnape *ros potter

Luzy Snape.


	10. Expedientes médicos y algunos pensamient

Veelas: Tri Amores.

Capitulo 10: Expedientes médicos y algunos pensamientos veelas.

* * *

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, así mismo habrá contenido de MPREG, es decir, embarazo masculino, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas. ¡NO LEAS! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención. También recordarles que serán mas o menos cada dos o tres meses en que vuelva actualizar ha este fic, es decir se vuelven actualizar una vez que haya actualizado todos y cada una de mis historias, así que espero me tenga un poquito de paciencia, gracias por su comprensión.

Así mismo dedico estos capítulos a mi beta Ros Potter por ser el día de su cumpleaños.

Así como a Darlenis Yami Yugi pues fue su cumpleaños y no la pude felicitar, así que aquí la dedicatoria, espero hayas pasado un súper cumpleaños ¡Felicidades chicas!

* * *

/¡Así que Potter se entero del desliz con Zabini! ¿Cómo lo habrá sabido? Después de todo no es algo que vaya comentando por ahí, mucho menos Draco; lo que solo nos deja, una posibilidad y es que Blaise haya sido el que se fue de boca y si así es, va siendo hora de que ese muchacho aprenda las consecuencias de entrometerse entre mi pareja elegida y yo, pues no voy a permitir que por algo tan simple como esto, Potter deshaga el enlace puesto que ¡Él será mío, pésele a quien le pese!/pensaba Severus posesivo, a la vez que molesto haciendo planes para poder poner en su sitio a Zabini puesto que no permitiría de nueva cuenta su intromisión, ni sus metidas de pata, pues con las misma solo ocasionaba desasosiego a su pareja y eso si que no se lo toleraría.

Mientras tanto los pensamientos de Draco no podían ser más diferentes a los de su padrino, en ese momento.....

/¿Lo lastime? ¡Así que era eso! ¡Por Merlín, juro que no era esa mi intención! Es mas ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando me acosté con Blaise y se bien que eso no es justificación suficiente, menos aun creíble pero es la verdad sobre todo porque era en Harry en quien pensaba mientras me lo cogía, que en más de un momento estuve a punto de decir el nombre de mi moreno ojiverde que el de Zabini, y todo porque mis instintos veelas me llevan a desear la unión con mi pareja elegida para así cerrar el enlace definitivamente, pero ahora Harry esta herido, lastimado por mi desliz e ineptitud, así que debo de hacer algo al respecto aunque no sé exactamente ¿Qué? Pero no puedo dejar que mi pareja continué sufriendo, debo aliviar su pena de algún modo/pensaba Draco entristecido al pensar en el dolor que había causado en su pareja y sabiendo que era completamente responsable del mismo puesto que nadie le había obligado acostarse con Zabini pero sin embargo lo había hecho y ahora estaba pagando por ello.

-¡Es mejor que también vayas a clases, Draco! No querrás perder puntos ¿Verdad?-dijo secamente Severus, mientras daba media vuelta y abandonaba aquel salón, dejando atrás aun entristecido rubio, quien apenas si reacciono ante sus palabras, pues la comprensión /que apenas estaba aceptando/ de que le había hecho daño a su pareja, le estaba causando un dolor como nunca imagino sentir, ya que casi era comparado a ser sometido a un cruciatus continuo y permanente.

/¿Cómo puede pensar en puntos? ¿Acaso no le importa lo que pase con nuestra pareja? ¿Qué clase de corazón tiene? ¡MI Harry está sufriendo y a Severus parece no interesarle! ¿No se supone que lo "eligió" también como su pareja?¡Realmente no sé nada de un veela como él! Supongo que no le importa tanto como a mí, quizás los veelas de su clase no sean como otros e incluso podría tratar de herir a propósito a Harry ¿Y si así fuera? ¡No lo voy a permitir! No dejare que Severus le haga daño a Harry; así que tengo que conseguir el perdón de mi pareja y así poder protegerlo de mi padrino/pensaba Draco seriamente aunque un tanto confundido al mismo tiempo que había tomado la decisión de cuidar de su ojiverde, y nada ni nadie, menos aun un veela, se lo iban a impedir, por lo que al cabo de algunos minutos salió de aquel salón, para así llegar a su primera clase del día, a la cual por cierto llegaría tarde pero eso realmente era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

Y mientras Draco se encaminaba a su clase en la enfermería ocurría que……

-¿Cómo se encuentran los alumnos, doctor Lancaster?-pregunto preocupada Mc Gonogall, mientras observaba a los inconscientes jovencitos que estaban en el lugar.

-¡Se encuentran relativamente bien de salud, directora! Tan solo están inconscientes debido al impacto que han sufrido por el descontrol mágico de tres poderosos magos y teniendo en cuenta que muchos de los pequeños que aquí se encuentran, son de origen muggle; es obvio que se hayan visto afectados, pues hasta el día de hoy es quizás su primer contacto real con la magia y por lo mismo están más susceptibles a las variaciones mágicas aunque en este caso fueron tan repentinas y bruscas que han perdido la consciencia, pero en un par de horas estarán mejor, aunque se sentirán un tanto confusos e incluso algo cansados ¡No es algo de qué preocuparse! Con algunas pociones y el debido descanso pronto estarán como si nada hubiese sucedido-dijo el doctor de manera tranquila, mientras explicaba la situación a la directora, quien tras oírle soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad pues todo estaría bien ¡Gracias a Merlín!.

-¡Tampoco es para que se lo tome con calma, directora! Que el hecho de que estos jovencitos y jovencitas vayan a estar bien, no es para que usted se relaje y haga como si nada pasara; porque la verdad es que eso no es cierto ¡Aquí ha ocurrido algo muy grave y no puede simplemente dejarlo pasar y por lo mismo no puede dejar que algo como esto vuelva a suceder! Pues un nuevo descontrol podría ocasionar que en vez de solo perder la conciencia y presentar un poco de cansancio, podrían llegar a mostrar consecuencias mucho más serias, como por ejemplo: no poder acceder a su magia, pues al estar apenas en formación su núcleo mágico al verse expuesto a cambios tan impetuosos podría llegar a dañarse y entonces casi se les podría considerar squibs; y por lo mismo, no se puede volver a dar una situación como esta directora; así que por el bien de los alumnos, deberá de tomar medidas para que ni esos chicos y ni el profesor Snape vuelvan a pasar por esto, pues como digo ¡A la próxima, dudo mucho que los más pequeños soporten! Y no estoy seguro de que fue lo que desencadeno esta situación pero lo que haya sido, debe de ser controlado o al menos evitado por el bienestar de todos en el castillo, pues si bien solo los más jóvenes yacen inconscientes, la tremenda sensación de tristeza y desaliento, así como de culpa y otra sensación que ya no quiero ni saber de qué se trata pues me parece más complicada que nada, y que se está "sintiendo" por todo el lugar, sintiéndolo todos los habitantes del colegio y conseguir eso, solo grandes magos pueden lograrlo pero al mismo tiempo ¡Es peligroso! Por lo que si usted, directora, no hace algo al respecto me veré forzado a informar al ministerio y tengo la impresión que por algún motivo lo está tratando de mantener en secreto, así que dejare que sea usted quien se haga cargo de este asunto pero si no veo una pronta solución entonces SI que informare al ministerio-dijo el doctor Lancaster seriamente.

-¿Esta amenazándome, doctor Lancaster?-dijo con voz fría y severa Minerva, mientras veía molesta al doctor.

-¡Quisiera decir que no; pero puede tomarlo como desee, directora! Mi deber es informar cualquier anomalía en la salud de los alumnos que no pueda controlar o resolver, así como el resto del personal docente está obligado a reportar algún problema serio en sus respectivas áreas de enseñanza, pero al mismo tiempo no quisiera enemistarme con nadie de este castillo, después de todo son mis primeros días en Hogwarts, como nuevo medimago //luego de todos los años de servicios de la señora Pomfrey// y por lo mismo no es bueno que sea tan "alarmista" ¿Verdad? Además es obvio que usted está enterada de lo que está pasando y el hecho de que los involucrados principales sean un profesor y dos alumnos, y que a su vez estos no sean otros que el señor Harry Potter, el señor Draco Malfoy así como el profesor Severus Snape, pues como que el ser alarmista seria mas contraproducente que benéfico y precisamente se necesita tranquilidad para la pronta recuperación de los alumnos, así que de momento ¡No mencionare nada al ministerio! Pero realmente deberá hacer algo al respecto, directora-dijo Sigmund de manera tranquila, aunque sin perder la seriedad y firmeza en su tono, dejando sorprendida a Mc Gonogall, quien tan solo se limito a asentir, para luego salir de la enfermería.

/¡No mencionare nada por el momento! Pero eso no significa que no haré algo al respecto, pues lo que aquí está ocurriendo no es nada normal y sobre todo si lo que sentí es lo que pienso ¡Es para tener cuidado y prestar atención! Porque si bien no se lo diré al ministerio, ya que si lo supieran en vez de ayudar solo causarían más problemas; pues no cualquier día uno descubre que ¡El salvador del mundo mágico junto con dos influyentes e importantes héroes de guerra son V-e-e-l-a-s! y por su poder no son comunes y corrientes, sino todo lo contrario. Así que esto lo tiene que saber mi marido; él, debería poder de ayudar con esta peculiar situación e incluso hasta me beneficiaria pues él podría quedarse en el colegio y así no tendría que conformarme con verlo solo los fines de semana/pensaba Lancaster con una enigmática sonrisa, mientras realizaba un rápido hechizo sobre los alumnos dormidos y así confirmar su estado de salud, viendo que se mantenían las condiciones por lo que de nuevo lanzo un segundo hechizo para ser avisado si hubiese algún cambio en su ausencia, luego de cual se encamino a su oficina y una vez ahí……

/¡Es bueno tener una chimenea propia! Si tuviese que pedirle a la directora, una...... ¡No podría hacer lo que tengo planeado!/pensaba divertido Sigmund mientras tomaba unos polvos flu e inclinándose en la chimenea, no tardo en lanzarlos para poder comunicarse a su destino y que no tardo en acceder.

-¡Amo Sigmund, que gusto verlo! ¿Necesita algo?-cuestiono un agitado pero servicial elfo domestico al verlo aparecer en las llamas de la chimenea.

-¡Hola Pix; me da gusto verte! ¿Se encuentra mi esposo? ¡Necesito hablar con él, es algo urgente!-dijo con calma el doctor.

-¡OH, sí; el amo Basil está en su habitación, tomando un descanso, señor!-respondió Pix rápidamente.

-¿Descansando? ¡Qué extraño, es aun temprano pero eso no importa ahora! ¿Puedes llamarlo, Pix?-dijo Sigmund un poco confundido, al saber que su esposo estaba descansando, pero ya averiguaría más tarde sobre eso, ahora otro asunto era el que requería de su atención.

-¡Por supuesto amo; Pix irá por el amo Basil en este momento!-respondió el elfo, que tras un pop, desapareció.

Y tras algunos minutos, Pix reapareció siendo acompañado por un hombre joven, de no más de 24 años, no muy alto aunque tampoco bajo pues mediría aproximadamente 1.75 cm; cabello largo hasta los hombros de color castaño oscuro, piel clara blanca aunque no totalmente pálida, ojos azules (Por si tienen curiosidad, este personaje seria "igual" a Terry Granchester de la serie Candy Candy, OK)

-¡Hola Sig! ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto curioso Basil mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, calmadamente.

-¡La verdad es que si! ¿Podrías venir al colegio? Solo tienes que decir: ¡Enfermería de Hogwarts! Y aparecerás en mi oficina, pues lo que tengo que decir no es como para comentarlo por chimenea /nunca se sabe si alguien está oyendo, pues aunque se supone que son comunicaciones privadas, mas de una vez me he topado con situaciones desagradables/ cariño-dijo Sigmund con calma.

-¡Esta bien, hazte a un lado; voy para allá!-dijo Basil algo confundido por la petición de su esposo pero aun así no dudo en hacer lo que le pedía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede, Sig? ¿Por qué pediste que viniera?-cuestiono Basil curioso, tras entrar por la chimenea del doctor.

-¡Eres un curioso, mi amor y así me gustas mucho! Aunque no hay tiempo para desviarme con esos detalles, después de todo no es eso por lo que te pedí venir, cariño-dijo Sigmund con tierno afecto, mientras se acercaba a su esposo y sin darle tiempo a nada mas, le beso con profundo amor en los entreabiertos labios, volviendo el beso en un apasionado, al verse correspondido por su amor.

-¡OH Merlín, eso ha sido RICO! Pero no creo que me hayas traído para una sesión de besos ¿Verdad? Así que dime ¿Qué pasa, amor?-pregunto Basil curioso mientras se separaba del mayor.

-Pues veras amor, lo que sucede es que……-comenzó a explicar Sigmund, poniendo así al tanto a su compañero sobre lo que había sucedido recién esa mañana y conforme iba hablando se daba cuenta de que su amor pareciera ir pensado justo lo que él pensaba sobretodo aquel asunto.

-….. ¡Y eso fue lo que sucedió! Así que ¿Qué te parece? ¿No crees que todo es muy peculiar?-dijo Sigmund tranquilo.

-¡Lo que estás diciendo ciertamente es peculiar! Pero al mismo tiempo es peligroso en especial si has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo; ¿Puedo ver a los chicos?-dijo Basil preocupado, por lo que aquella situación pareciera implicar.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero antes de que los veas ¿Cuál es tu conclusión, cariño?-pregunto curioso el doctor.

-¡Veelas! Es la explicación más lógica aunque también podría tratarse de alguna otra criatura mágica, pero lo dudo mucho pues pocas son las criaturas que pueden influenciar sobre otras personas y por lo que me dices es muy posible que sean veelas pero no solo comunes sino que de clases muy superiores y eso si que es preocupante-dijo Basil pensativo.

-¡Yo también llegue a esa conclusión! E igual que tú, también pienso que no son veelas comunes y corrientes, sino de clases muy poderosas que aunado al hecho de ser quienes son, pues tenemos una combinación ciertamente peligrosa y por eso mismo ¡Voy a necesitar tu ayuda! Y no solo para descubrir las clases a las que pertenecen sino también para controladas, pues algo me dicen que ninguno de esos tres van a ser muy cooperativos y por lo mismo tenemos que hacer algo, pues me parece que la directora se está tomando todo esto de manera muy tranquila, lo cual no es muy prudente a mi ver-dijo Sigmund con calma.

-Eso es cierto, tener a tres veelas en un solo sitio es peligroso y complicado a la vez; además de que se percibe lo poderosos que son y por eso mismo es que no es conveniente dejarlos a sus aires, aunque me pregunto ¿A que clase pertenecerán? Después de todo no recuerdo que la ultima reunión de la comunidad veela hayan sido presentados nuevos miembros, por lo que es probable que no lo fueran y entonces será mas difícil saber a cual pertenecen: aunque también se puede averiguar de un modo u otro, solo que será algo mas lento. Por lo que primero necesito que me proporciones todo lo que sepas de ellos, nombre, padres, edad, hasta su historial medico, es decir ¡Todo, lo que puedas, Sigmund!-dijo Basil con decisión, mientras veía seriamente a su pareja.

-¡Ya me imaginaba algo así! Por lo que he extraído una copia de sus expedientes médicos aquí en Hogwarts, dentro de los mismo se encuentran los datos mas relevantes de todos ellos; así que comencemos con el primero, es el que menos información tiene pero creo que con los pocos datos que poseemos nos serán de utilidad, así que……

Nombre: Severus Tobías Snape Prince

Edad: 38 años

Nacimiento: 09 de Enero de 1960

Padre: Tobías Snape (muggle)

Madre: Eileen Prince (bruja)

Padecimientos médicos: peso y estatura por debajo del promedio al ingresar al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, golpes y contusiones presentadas durante el regreso a clases tras pasar el verano en casa, carácter hosco y huraño, ligeramente anti social, frecuentemente sujeto a las bromas de cierto grupo escolar, etc.

Tratamiento: ingesta diaria de pociones curativas para compensar peso y altura, curación de contusiones e intento de hablar con el chico para mejora de su conducta (dado por imposible, el niño se aferra a su conducta)

Actual ocupación: Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts, Subdirector y Cabeza de la Casa de Slytherin.

-¡No es un gran expediente! Es bastante escueto-dijo Basil algo consternado por el brevísimo expediente de Snape.

-Al parecer no fue una persona muy enfermiza y de las veces que acabo en la enfermería solo era por lo ya mencionado que Madame Pomfrey, no vio la necesidad de crear un gran expediente, pero ahora continuemos con el segundo-dijo Sigmund con tranquilidad, tomando la segunda carpeta……

Nombre: Draco Lucius Malfoy Black

Edad: 18 años

Nacimiento: 05 de Junio de 1980

Padre: Lucius Malfoy (mago sangre pura)

Madre: "Narcisa Black de Malfoy" (bruja sangre pura)

Abuelo Paterno: Abraxas Malfoy (mago sangre pura, fallecido)

Padrino: Severus Snape (mago mestizo)

Padecimientos médicos: condiciones de salud excelentes a su ingreso al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, peso y estatura adecuados a su edad y ciclo vital, poca presencia en la enfermería, excepto en tercer año a causa de una herida provocada por enfrentar a un hipogrifo, nada amigable. Carácter snob y pagado de si mismo, muy acorde a la crianza de un mago sangre pura.

Tratamiento: ninguno, excepto la atención de su herida en su tercer año, así como la vigilancia de su desarrollo normal.

Actual ocupación: Estudiante de último año en Hogwarts, prefecto de la Casa de Slytherin.

-¡Este tampoco dice gran cosa, tal parece que los slytherin´s no son dados a las enfermedades!-dijo Basil como si nada.

-¡Parece ser que sí! Pero bueno no nos preocuparemos por eso ahora, mejor pasemos con el tercero, y con que te podrás dar cuenta tiene un expediente por demás extenso, así que previniendo eso, realice una síntesis pues sino aquí no quedaríamos todo el día……-dijo Sigmund con calma, mientras leía el tercer informe, tan "corto" como los anteriores, pues después de todo lo que el chico había pasado, de verdad que se quedaban todo el día, tal y como había dicho.

Nombre: Harry James Potter Evans

Edad: 18 años

Nacimiento: 31 de Julio de 1980

Padre: James Godric Potter Gryffindor (mago sangre pura, fallecido)

Madre: Lilian Marie Evans Summers (bruja de origen muggle, fallecida)

Abuelo Paterno: Leonel Charleus Potter (mago sangre pura, fallecido)

Abuela Paterna: Gabriela Dorea Gryffindor de Potter (bruja sangre pura, ultima descendiente de la línea sanguínea de conocida de Godric Gryffindor, fundador de Hogwarts)

Abuelo Materno: Edward Evans (muggle, fallecido)

Abuela Materna: Anna Elianor Summers (muggle, fallecida)

Tíos Maternos: Petunia Anne Evans y Vernon Dursley (muggles)

Primo: Dudley Dursley Evans (muggle)

Padrino: Sirius Orión Black (mago sangre pura, fallecido)

Padecimientos médicos: condiciones de salud deplorables a su ingreso al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, peso y estatura muy por debajo de su edad y ciclo vital, carencias vitamínicas así como alimenticias, afectivas, sociales, educacionales, etc., continua presencia en la enfermería, desde su primer año, presentando diversos cuadros todos ellos relacionados con enfrentamientos con el que no debe ser nombrado, así pues en primer año: contusiones, laceraciones, moretones y demás por enfrentamiento directo con el espectro del que no debe ser nombrado; segundo año, perdida del antebrazo por un hechizo mal realizado, fracturas por el quidditch, heridas provocadas por el enfrentamiento contra un basilisco; tercer año, desmayos, depresión y mas por contacto con dementores, cuarto año, quemaduras por fuego de un colacuerno húngaro (dragón), hipotermia por sumergirse en el lago negro, shock por enfrentamiento contra el que no debe ser nombrado, presenciando su renacimiento y el fallecimiento de un compañero, Cedric Diggory; quinto, sexto y séptimo años, nada que reportar pero se advierte que el sujeto en cuestión tiene tendencia a ingresar continuamente en la enfermería del colegio o en alguna sala de san mungo. Carácter dulce, tranquilo, valeroso, leal a sus amigos, ansioso de aprender, etc.

Tratamiento: ingestas de pociones vitamínicas, para ayudarle a un mejor desarrollo vital, así como tratamientos acordes con cada situación anteriormente mencionada, es decir desde uso de pociones crece huesos, tabletas de chocolate, ungüentos contra quemaduras, etc.

Actual ocupación: Estudiante de último año en Hogwarts, premio anual, miembro de la Casa de Gryffindor.

-¡Vaya ha este chico, si que le ha pasado de todo! Y lo bueno es que me has dado una síntesis, amor-dijo Basil asombrado, por toda la información que su esposo le había dado de Harry.

-¡Como te dije antes: es una síntesis! Pues de lo contrario aquí nos estaríamos lo que queda del día y por cierto ¿Crees que con estos datos puedas averiguar sobre ellos y sus condiciones veelas, Basil?-cuestiono intrigado Sigmund.

-¡No son muchos datos: pero son los mas esenciales; por lo que me parece que si podré saber de ellos! Y sino mis padres podrán ayudarme, aunque te prometo investigarlos con el mayor de los cuidados así como confidencialidad posible; después de todo si el mundo mágico //y no solo en Inglaterra, sino en todo el mundo//se enterasen que el famoso "joven que vivió, dos veces y venció" así como dos-clandestinos- pero héroes al fin y al cabo son veelas, empezarían por pedir sus cabezas –y no precisamente para matarlos, mas bien todo lo contrario- e intentarían forzarlos a unirse con quienes considerasen adecuados y apropiados, sin considerar el hecho de que para cada veela hay una pareja destinada; lo cual no podemos permitirlo, pues si lo aceptáramos al rato todos y cada uno de los miembros de la comunidad veela se verían sometidos a unirse en matrimonios y enlaces inadecuados así como permanentes que solo traerían la desgracia para nuestra sociedad veela ¡Además de que es horrible cuando tratan de elegir a tu pareja, tan solo por la influencia o el dinero que pueda tener! Sin considerar nuestros deseos, nuestro destino o nuestra pareja destinada-dijo con pesar Basil, mientras un involuntario estremecimiento le recorría.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de lo que trataron de hacerte, verdad?-dijo con suavidad Sigmund.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Estuvieron a punto de obligarme a casarme con aquel estúpido y odioso hombre, tan solo por ser un veela amante! Pero afortunadamente mis padres no lo permitieron y tú apareciste en mi vida; por lo que cuando se dieron cuenta de que eras mi pareja destinada, además de ser una persona de bastantes influencias tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, logramos que desistieran de sus ideas; aunque luego lo difícil fue hacer que me hicieras caso y así aceptaras a unirte a mí y ser mi pareja eterna, Sigmund-dijo Basil como si nada, recuperando la serenidad, mientras era calidamente abrazado por su esposo.

-¡Y hay que ver lo insistente que eras! Jamás me había enfrentado al acoso al que me sometiste y ciertamente aceptar que un veela amante andaba detrás de mí ¡Fue impactante, por no decir que revelador! Y aunque al principio no quería saber nada de ti /sobretodo porque no podía entender que un mocoso estuviera interesado en mi persona/ ante tanta insistencia y un avasallador encanto, así como de poner en marcha todo tu poder veela, acabaste por conquistarme así como enamorarme, algo que siempre agradeceré, pues a tu lado he conocido la felicidad, amor-dijo Sigmund con ternura, estrechando aun mas al joven en sus brazos, a la vez que le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Y mientras aquella parejita se daba muestras de su cariño y amor, en algunos sitios del castillo…

/¿Qué puedo hacer para que Harry me perdone? ¡Como fui tan tonto de enredarme con Blaise! No debí dejar que mi calentura me ganara, ahora mismo estoy pagando por no saber controlarme, si lo llegara a perder ¡Me moriría irremediablemente!/pensaba Draco con tristeza, sin prestar nada de atención a la clase que veían, de tan perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos.

/¡Potter, siempre Potter! De todas las personas que ha podido ser mi pareja, de todas a las que pude haber obligado a serlo, he tenido que enlazarme con el mocoso de Potter; definitivamente hay alguien que me odia en este o el otro mundo, pues solo eso puede explicar, el que acabara eligiéndolo a él, después de tanto años, aunque es algo extraño no es del todo inesperado, pues el estarle cuidado continuamente, pendiente a cada instante de su bienestar, soportar sus insolencias, vivir a causa y por él ¡No es ironía sino estupidez! Las señales han estado ahí, siempre cuidándolo, vigilándolo, acosándolo, pero he sido ciego al no querer ver lo que tan obvio resulta ahora, pues desde el primer instante en que mis ojos se posaron en aquel pequeño y desgarbado niño, recién ingresado en Hogwarts, quede atrapado por el mismo, solo que no supe verlo entonces; negando mi herencia y callándola a pesar de gritarme que mi pareja finalmente había llegado. Mas mi orgullo, así como prejuicios sobre Harry Potter, además del odio visceral que he sentido y siento por James Potter y Sirius Black me cegaron a cualquier indicio, aparte de que de alguna manera inconsciente, no me permitía verlo con otros ojos por ser menor de edad; mas ahora ya no hay ningún impedimento puesto que Potter padre y su padrino han muerto, no es mas un menor sino por el contrario no solo ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad sino que se ha convertido en un joven muy atractivo así como atrayente que además trae consigo el bonus de ser un veela, en pocas palabras ¡No solo es perfecto, sino que también es idóneo para ser mi compañero, mi pareja de por vida! Es joven, atractivo, con un poder mágico impresionante, veela, todo un encanto; realmente no puedo pedir mas excepto deshacerme de cierto veela rubio estorboso que ha decidido que MI pareja le interesa y lo cual no voy a permitir; así que tengo que asegurarme que Potter sea solo mío, su cuerpo, su alma, su esencia, su todo, y mucho antes de que Draco pueda realizar algún movimiento, pensado que puede arrebatármelo. Aunque primero Zabini tendrá que pagar sus indiscreción, pues sino fuera por el mismo no tendría problemas con mi pareja y a nadie le es permitido que me ponga en discordia con mi compañero; por lo que aprovechando que mas tarde tendrán clases de pociones, creo que le daré una detención //que no olvidara, además de que le quitaran las ganas de ser indiscreto de nuevo// así como la perdida de algunos puntos //aunque repercuta en el contador de Slytherin, ya después podrán recuperarse// y algunas otras sorpresitas, pero Zabini deberá de ser escarmentado/pensaba Severus con malicia, mientras trazaba planes para el escarmiento de Blaise Zabini.

/¡Idiotas, son un par de idiotas! ¿Creen que pueden jugar conmigo? Que solo por ser un veela blanco tienen derecho de humillarme, de burlarse de mis sentimientos, pues voy a demostrarles lo equivocados que están; que mi herencia les haya reconocido como posibles parejas de enlace ¡No significa nada en lo absoluto! Después de todo el enlace no se ha completado, fuera de ser un simple reconocimiento y por lo mismo no tengo porque aceptar sus infidelidades, al contrario, también puedo darles un escarmiento/pensaba Harry con decisión y molestia, mientras sonreía con chulería y encanto a su compañero de clase, Anthony Goldstein, desplegando inconscientemente un poco de su poder veela, ocasionando con ello que el pobre ravenclaw se ruborizara con intensidad (Y si se están preguntando que onda con Harry, recuerden que es un veela y aunque uno de su clase tiene mas virtudes, también tiene algunos defectos propios de los veelas y entre los cuales, al menos para un veela blanco es un defecto, se encuentra la ansia de revancha al ser herido, así que digamos que nuestro ojiverde esta en esa modalidad, al menos por ahora).

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que como verán no es muy extenso pero con eso de que estoy subiendo dos capítulos, es decir tanto al trío como al DH, pues es algo corto y por lo mismo será hasta el siguiente en que veamos las ideas que les dejo, pues hoy me decante mas por conocer un poco sobre nuestros veelas, al menos desde el punto de vista medico así como un poco de los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos y que serán la pauta para lo que viene, OK. Bueno nos vemos y tengan paciencia pues mas o menos hasta enero del 2010 volveré actualizar ha este fic, gracias por su comprensión y atención, así mismo les AVISO que he tomado la decisión de que esta historia la dividiré en dos archivos distintos, pues me he dado cuenta de que a partir del capitulo 13 y 14 para el trío y el DH correspondiente según el caso, cada historia ha ido tomando su propio rumbo, por lo que en realidad no tiene caso que continúen siendo un solo fic, por lo que a partir de la próxima actualización podrán encontrar estas historias con los siguientes nombres:

Veelas: Peligro de Amor, se conservara para la pareja Draco-Harry, Severus-Remus, y

Veelas: Tri amores, será con el que bautice al trío correspondiente a Severus-Harry-Draco, OK. Espero que esto no les sea muy lioso, ya para enero los encontraran con estos títulos, nos vemos para entonces.

Ideas para el próximo capitulo: A grandes rasgos veremos lo que tanto Draco como Severus van hacer para intentar "reconciliarse" con Harry, así como la forma de seducirle de cada uno de los dos veelas; aparte veremos a un Harry no tan dejado como siempre, al contrario les dará algunos escarmientos al par de veelas infieles para que sepan que aunque sea uno blanco no pueden jugar con él.

Fics ya actualizados, en viernes pasados y hasta la fecha.

1. Ángeles V, multicrossover de Harry Potter, Gravitation, Saint Seiya y Yugioh, capitulo 9.

2. Corazón de Sombra y Luz de Harry Potter, capitulo 14.

3. ¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 19.

4. Eternamente MDMD, de Harry Potter, capitulo 9.

5. Un Gatito para Mí, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12.

El próximo viernes será el turno de "La Sombra de un Amor" capitulo 14, pues como se darán cuenta hoy le ha tocado a Veelas: peligro de amor, capítulos 15 y 16, es decir al dos por uno, pues son el regalo de cumpleaños de mi beta Ros Potter, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi beta querida! Y dentro de el de sombra les avisare cual fic seguirá, bueno nos vemos cada viernes con una nueva actualización. Gracias por su comprensión y atención así como por sus comentarios, les dejo con la lista que quienes me comentaron en todo este tiempo. Gracias.

*ggbmiharu *Dod17 *macamare *amy *Murtilla *shiji *RAC *licherni *hellGirl *katy snape

Luzy Snape.


End file.
